


FROZEN - Part II (CLEXA AU)

by Sangabrielle



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Australia, Chicago, Clexa, Doctors, Drama, F/F, France - Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hospital, Los Angeles, Love, Love Story, Love at First Sight, Medicine, Melbourne, New York, Paris - Freeform, Sydney - Freeform, Thailand, The 100 - Freeform, True Love, USA, bussiness, frozen, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangabrielle/pseuds/Sangabrielle
Summary: This is the continuation of this long fanfiction Frozen. After Lexa and Clarke went appart, Lexa moved to Paris, France and Clarke after she finally became a doctor, decided to move to Sydney, Australia to start a new chapter in her life, a new home, new friends, traying to overcome her loss and the pain in her heart. But this is not the end of the love between these two strong women. Still a long road ahead and destiny will find the way to meet them again...





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers, I know that many of you are looking forward to the continuation of this long and somewhat complicated love story between our damsels. I promise you it will be soon, and they will enjoy a total turn in their lives. Clarke living in Australia and Lexa in France, but ... the last word among these soulmates is not said.  
> So here is the first chapter, enjoy it but be patient and wait for the rest and not despair.  
> Thanks to my friends translators Joanne and Matt for their incredible work in it!!  
> Thanks to all of you for reading my stories, it means a lot to me! Also for kudos, bookmarks, comments and good critize ;)  
> Sangabrielle

[](https://ibb.co/fwcWb6)  


 

Two years later ....

 

\- John, you can parck here and we will get out, thanks. - Raven said to the driver of the limousine that had driven her along with her friends Clarke and Octavia, to the Chicago International Airport  
\- You guys soon got used to the chauffeur and bodyguards I ...? A joyful Octavia commented in front of the smiling faces of Clarke and Raven  
\- I never got used to it and I was very grateful when I got back on my Harley when I got back to Chicago, in case you did not remember - Clarke answered seriously as she prepared to get out of the limousine, followed by her friends.  
\- Do you want me to tell John to wait for you so he can take you back to the hospital? - Raven asked Octavia as the driver began to take the suitcases out of the limousine trunk and transferring them to the airport baggage trolleys, one for Clarke and the other for Raven.  
\- No, it's okay Raven, I will take a taxi back to the hospital, it's just that I do not want to be dropped off at the hospital in such an expensive car ... you know how I am ...  
\- Oh, you should at least do it for your baby, in case of an accident, you would have many more chances of being completely unharmed in a limousine than a simple taxi, besides, I never really trust taxi drivers. - Raven replied a little worried about her friend Dr. Blake who was clearly six months pregnant  
\- Raven is right. I know you feel uncomfortable but John can leave you on a street near the hospital if you do not want to be seen. - Clarke added caressing the arm of her colleague and friend, who thought about the recommendations of her best friends, while caressing with her hands her pregnant stomach.  
\- Okay. Okay ... - Octavia finally answered as she sighed and smiled at her worried friends, who were pleased by her answer  
\- John, parck the limousine in the airport parcking lot, so you can take Dr. Blake to the general hospital. I will send you a text when she's ready to leave. -Raven informed the driver who nodded as he placed the last suitcase in Dr. Griffin's luggage trolley.

Then the friends entered the huge airport which was very busy with thousands of passengers and companions. Clarke was going to Sydney, Australia, to begin a new phase of her life. A year and a half ago, she had gained the title of Doctor and after working for a year at the central hospital in the city of Chicago, she had decided that she needed to get away from everything that had been her crazy life for the last two years. Although she was very happy with her work in Chicago, she really felt the need for a complete change of leaving to live somewhere new and begin a new chapter in her life.

After Lexa left that day, she never heard from her directly again, only through her friend Raven who had contact with the tycoon, and also through the news, about her return to the top of the Woods business empire. and her new life in the Parisian city, in France. Although she did everything possible to avoid seeing the gossip magazines and everything she could read about the CEO, trying to close the huge wound that Lexa had left in her with her farewell. Clarke had felt that her heart had stopped that day, she would say it had almost frozen, something she could never have imagined, but the deep love she felt for Lexa and her farewell had stopped the beating of her warm heart.

When she read an advertisement in the monthly medical journal,offering the possibility of working in a hospital in Sydney, Australia, her mind began to imagine a new beginning, a good way to get away and try to heal the wound, in a completely new world , to which she felt special affection for, since much of her childhood had been spent in Melbourne, Australia.

After Lexa’s departure, Clarke stayed for a few months in Los Angeles, before returning to Chicago and finishing her medical studies. Most of the money she had earned as CEO of Woods Tech & Co she had donated to Alex's work and the construction of hotels for the families of the many long-term sick children, a charity that her dearest friend Raven Reyes had taken over, after she gave up on that task. Raven had moved with the architect Luna Rivers in her house in Los Angeles, with who she was engaged too.

Clarke only took enough money from the bank account that Lexa had set up for her to pay her wages into to buy a small apartment in the center of the city. She did not want Lexa's money under any circumstances, something she had to argue with Raven, who tried to convince her not to relinquish her position as Director of the charity association that her sweet Alex had created with her. But Clarke almost begged the Latina to take charge, while she returned to resume her internship at the hospital and her old job as a waitress at the five-star hotel bar.

Raven, for her part, had agreed to be in constant contact with Lexa and inform her of everything that was happening with Clarke, as she had promised the woman she would. Lexa was quite angry when she found out that the blonde wanted of Raven to become the director of her company, and even more so at the fact that she had took money from her account to buy a new apartment. She felt powerless,she wanted to go back to Chicago and confront her love, but she simply could not do that, nor should she do it in spite of herself, so she had no choice but to accept the decisions of the young doctor.

Once Clarke finally got her doctor's degree, she quit her job as a waitress again as she no longer needed the job as she could now live off the professional salary she earned by working at the hospital. It was not a huge amount of money, but for her it was more than good. Her relationship with her mother had improved a lot and they were closer now, and her mother had helped her overcome her depression. She had also begun to see a physiologist to help her overcome the enormous blow she had suffered in the last months of her life, which helped her a lot, being able to regain control of her life, looking for new goals, new horizons, trying to leave the past where she had to and to the idea that her love had left her life and would probably never return.

When she read the advertising about the job in Sydney, her mind imagined a new beginning, in a new world and that was what she really needed, to move, to move forward, to heal. the only drawback was the money needed, her salary would not cover a flight to Australia and still have the money to find a place to live in the country. Her mother tried to convince her to let her help her financially, like Raven did too, but Clarke was determined to do it on her own.

After long months of thought she made the hard decision to sell the legendary and special Harley Davidson of her beloved father. It was a motorcycle that would give her the money to start her new life in Australia. But it hurt a lot in her soul to get rid of the bike. Although she was aware that she needed to make certain sacrifices to start over, and put it for sale in the used sales adverts in one of the local newspapers.

Upon learning of Clarke's decision to sell her Harley to raise the money for her trip, Raven immediately told Lexa, who in the first instance wanted to call Clarke and convince her to let herself be helped for that new beginning, but again, she knew that she should not, she could not and she was also aware that her ex-girlfriend was a woman of great tenacity, self-sufficiency and without a doubt very proud and hard-headed. She knew it would be a lost battle, and she would also betray her confident friend Raven, which would cause another huge pain to the blonde doctor, as she would feel betrayed by her lifelong friend.  
But immediately Lexa opted to be an anonymous buyer of the legendary Harley. She asked her Latina friend, to manage the purchase, several fictitious buyers collectors of the famous brand of motorcycles, who would bid for the bike of Clarke's father, paying a much higher price than the doctor asked for.

Raven immediately launched the brilliant plan, which at no time Clarke could guess that it was all managed by none other than Lexa, who would buy the legendary Harley,who would just take care of it and at some point return it in the future to Clarke somehow.

Clarke could never imagine that three millionaires would fight over her father's motorcycle, but she appreciated the enormous battle that lasted a month, where the price had risen almost five times what she had asked for in the beginning, something that would greatly help her in Sydney for a new and more comfortable start.

Everything was managed through her friend Raven, obviously, who volunteered for such a task. But the day the truck came to pick up the Harley, it was another painful farewell in the life of the doctor, who saw the last part of her father's beloved memories go away and those moments with her green-eyed love.

She would miss that bike very much but she knew it was the best decision she had made. Although that did not stop the tears and many watching the truck go away down the street where she lived,on a cold autumn afternoon. her Latin friend was with her that day, at Lexa's special request, since she knew how hard it would be for Clarke to say goodbye to such a special possession.

\- Hey hey ... blonde, everything will be fine baby ... come here ... - Raven said pulling Clarke's hand who was crying, to encircle her with her arms and give her encouragement  
\- I know Rav ... it is that ... It was very special for me ... my father loved that Harley and I did too - Clarke managed to say between sobs as clinged to the body of the Latina, who tried to stay upright with her defective leg.  
\- You know, the buyer promised me that she would take good care of the bike and it would be in a good place in her very exclusive collection and that if one day she decided to sell it, which she doubted she would, she would contact you first in case you wanted to buy it back, she understood the story behind the bike very well. Raven said smiling, while she wiped many tears from the face of her friend, who was still trembling and just nodded.

A few months passed before Clarke was able to organize her trip to a new beginning in her life. She sold her apartment in Chicago, and packed all her belongings that would be sent to her new home in Australia, under the supervision of her Latina friend, who had got engaged to her love, the architect Luna Rivers a month ago.

For her part, Octavia and her fiance Lincoln had married in a simple ceremony but with a big party that was paid for by the Latina and her future wife Luna in a large exclusive lounge in Chicago. The lucky one to catch the bouquet thrown by the bride was to the surprise of many of the attendees, Clarke's mother, Dr. Abigail Griffin, who was in a very happy romantic relationship with her old friend Dr. Marcus Kane, something that Clarke gave her the blessing to ,she was happy because her mother had found love again.

Eight months had passed since the wedding of Dr. Blake and Lincoln Green, and now they were expecting their first child, who they already knew was a boy. Octavia’s six months of pregnancy illuminated the souls of her friends, who could not be happier for the young and in love couple. Clarke had been chosen as the child’s godmother, and Octavia's brother, Bellamy Blake, would be the godfather. So the blonde knew that she should return to the United States in less than a year, to meet her beautiful godson, and for his baptism.

After Clarke checked her luggage in at the Australian airline Qantas, Raven did the same with her’s, sending her trolley with three suitcases, with her driver to the private jet that was waiting for her to take her to Los Angeles.

Now the friends were in a nice, large cafe at the airport waiting for Clarke's boarding call for her long flight to Sydney of more than thirty hours, something she really hated, but still she was full of enthusiasm.

The three chatted animatedly as they were observed from the distance by a pair of well-known green eyes, who watched them from an exclusive VIP area on the first floor of the airport, watched attentively the conversation of the three young people, excited and somewhat saddened by the separation, but excited about the different aspects they faced in their new lives.

\- Heavens Clarke, you're about to get on that plane to take you so far and start a new life and I still do not believe it - said a sensitive and clearly excited Octavia, who felt her tears gather in her green eyes  
\- Awwww O, do not cry please ... - answered Clarke smiling, touched by the emotion of her friend who clearly battled an internal war with her hormones, since the brunette was not someone who easily demonstrated her feelings.  
\- Shit! Sorry girls but these hormones are driving me crazy ... - commented the brunette who was now being held in Clarke's embrace, letting out the tears that rolled down her cheeks somewhat chubbier with her pregnancy.  
\- Do not get upset O, we'll be in touch often, I want to follow my godson's birth step by step, and mom's health of course too - Clarke commented now wiping her friends face with her thumbs.  
\- Oh, my God! Clarke, do not listen to me, it's really the damned hormones! Of course we will be in contact. - Octavia assured her while drying her face with a paper tissue and blowing her nose.  
\- Hey Clarkie, do you have any childhood friends waiting for you in Sydney? - Raven asked to move the subject away from the emotions of the farewell  
\- Oh yeah, a couple of old friends from when I was little that are now married and are planning to start a family. Mike and Déborah, were my classmates at school, they will meet me at the airport and they will help me to settle into my new apartment in the Bondi Beach area.Clarke answered excitedly.  
\- That's great. At least you do not start your new life in a new place completely alone Raven calmy commented.  
\- Yes, that means a lot to me, you know, I always need to have close friends. answered Clarke while standing up  
\- Girls, I will go to the kiosk to find some magazines to read on the "short" flight to Australia ... I'll be back ... - she explained to her friends Clarke as she started to walk in the direction of the kiosk.  
\- I need to go to the bathroom again. Heavens! That I need the bathroom the time ...I will wait near the escalators that lead to the first floor where you must board your flight Clarke said Octavia also standing to go to the bathroom.  
\- Ok,we will do O, Clarke i will accompany you to the kiosk ... I do not intend to be alone here - Raven said also standing and starting to walk with her friend Clarke

They went to a large kiosk full of magazines, books, fresh drinks and souvenirs. Raven began to look at some books while Clarke went to the part of the store where thousands of magazines of all kinds were displayed on shelves.

Looking distractedly at the thousands of magazines, her eyes immediately focused on the last issue of the magazine "FORTUNE" whose cover was not other than the love of her life, Alexandria Woods, in all her splendor of power, posing quite arrogantly, something that took her immediately back in time, to that unforgettable night in the hotel bar, where she had first met her.  
Without knowing why, she took a copy of the magazine in her hands and stared at those green eyes that she still knew well loved with all her being, even though it had been no less than almost two years since that terrible morning.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fmnvnk)

The world around her disappeared for a brief moment, her heart beat fast, but her mind was calm, just remembering that night with a smile on her face, when her friend Raven touched her left shoulder lightly, bringing her back to the reality.

\- Are you okay Clarkie ...? - The latina asked somewhat dismayed to see the magazine that Clarke held with her trembling hands, with the image of the famous CEO on the front cover. Raven immediately cursed the publicity and that photo of her friend with an attitude so arrogant and so different from the real person she was.  
\- Oh ... ehmmm ... yes, of course, why should I not be ok - Clarke answered trying to hold the tears that had built up in her eyes, something that Raven noticed immediately, who took the magazine from her trembling hands, looking at her slowly. She really hated that picture in those moments!  
\- I know that well Clarkie ... you can deceive the world with your performance as a woman overcome and healed, but I can see you as a friend ... you still have feelings for her ...  
\- And what the hell are you waiting for Rav ...?! She was the woman I love the most in my entire life! Let's go I lost the desire to buy magazines ... - Clarke said trying to leave immediately, but Raven grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks ...  
\- Clarkie ... she ...  
\- No Raven! I know you are contact with her and I know what your position is in all this ... so do me a favor and do not defend her ... she was the coward who left the ship when she sank it and she didn’t care that she left me taking my heart with her. Look at her now ... she has returned to her attitude of cold egocentric and mental attitude at the top of the world of fucking business, that is the only ship that she will never abandon, the only one that really matters in her miserable life. So do not tell me what she did was because she really loved me, and she was just trying to protect me and all the crap she put in your head to make you pity her or stop being her friend, or keep driving part of her "interests". Now let me get out of here please ...!  
\- I'm so sorry Lex ... - Raven said quietly as she watched her blonde friend walking away clearly affected  
\- Do not apologise ... in some ways she is absolutely right ... I was a coward ... the only thing that hurts me more is to hear that she is still so affected by my departure ... - Raven could hear Lexa's voice was heard in the small earpiece that had she placed hidden behind her ear. As she left the kiosk and raised her eyes to the VIP section of the first floor of the airport, where Lexa watched her from where she was standing by the big window, with her hands in the pockets of her pants and with clear grief in her green eyes.  
\- You were not a coward and we have discussed that before Lex. She does not know everything you do for her, how you protect her, and you care about every detail in her life, she doesn't even know everything that you have arranged for her in Sydney. You need to know that she will be fine replied the Latina a little irritated at the unfair situation  
\- And she'll never know, I never want to know. I will always take care of her and do everything in my power to make sure she can be happy wherever she wants to be. I only hope that soon she will find a person who can love her as she deserves to be loved, and gives her that life that I will never be able to give her. - she answered with clear torment in her tone of voice and a heart that was hurting.

\- That's all bullshit Lex! And you know it! No one can love her the way you do, and I honestly do not think she can love anyone as she loved you and she loves you very much, and only you! You know, sometimes I get tired of all this silly game of being a spy for you and seeing how the two of you are separated in such a stupid way. I have never met two idiots who love each other as much as you do. I do not understand how the two of you can’t see that you are destined to be together, and I assure you that I will do whatever it takes to see that you are together again one day. Now if you excuse me I need to go and say goodbye ... See you later - Raven answered feeling helpless seeing how her two friends were separated from their love.  
\- Thanks Raven ... - Lexa managed to say.  
\- For what...? Thanks for being part of this insanity ..?! You're welcome, I am doing it in order to keep you and Clarke together in some way, but I'm getting tired ... And if Clarkie ever finds out I'll assure you that she will hate me so much that she will never forgive me! Shit! I hate you both! So do not thank me Woods ... wake up ... she needs you in her life and you need her in yours. IDIOTS! ... Raven ended up sounding even more irritated as she approached the meeting point with her friends, while Lexa regretted having put in this difficult situation. She knew it was not fair to the her friend, but she was the the only one who could help her not lose connection with her love.

The now dampened eyes of the CEO followed Raven until she met again with Clarke and Octavia who chatted animatedly. But Lexa disconnected the audio from her ear and took a seat next to the large window, from where she could continue observing the friends, drinking a whiskey with ice, trying to drown her inner grief. Her private jet waited for her and it will take her back to Paris, where she had been living for almost a year, in a large mansion in one of the picturesque neighborhoods of the Parisian city.

After leaving Clarke that day, Lexa had traveled the world, regaining the power of her empire, fixing the many problems that her enemy,former lover and submissive Niylah Winters had caused. She did what she was used to doing since she took control as CEO when her parents died,she repressed all her feelings inside her and letting her intelligent very determined cold mind guide her in a life without suffering or regrets.

But this time she felt that it was all very different, her heart was no longer frozen, no longer weighted down with the guilt of the death of her first love Costia Meyers. She felt a lot of peace inside her but her now sensitive heart was feeling the sorrow of the distance of her love,her soul mate, whom she had let go, to give her the opportunity to recover, that she could be that woman that she knew again so determined, full of life, of dreams.

A woman who had awakened in her that beautiful feeling that she had so erroneously understood until that moment, which was synonymous with weakness. That feeling that touched her whole being with the warmth and light of Clarke's heart teaching her that life was something more than just surviving. An Angel who had shown her that love was the greatest and most beautiful power she could feel.

But after two long and very moving years, Lexa was still unsure of who she was. She still did not know who this new Alexandria was, who could still be an absolute queen in business but also able to feel love. She had never been with another woman again, she had repressed even the joy of having sex for sheer pleasure, as she normally did before she met Clarke.  
That last night they had made love, enjoying every second of devotion and sweet passion, had been stored in her heart and many nights came back to her in her dreams, reliving the moans, skin brushing, hands exploring , exciting every part of their bodies, and the enamored eyes, and the declarations of eternal love resonating in her ears, touching every inner fiber of her being.

The dreams were so real that when she woke up, she could feel the dampness between her legs and how turned on she was. Sometimes she imagined Clarke’s blue eyes looking at her with that love and devotion that it burned her inside with such passion . And then came the tears, the pain of finally opening her eyes, of realising she was alone in the big cold bed.  
She had not tried to seek psychological help to overcome her enormous loss, she could not afford such a weakness in front of the world around her. She needed to regain her strength, her power, her coldness, otherwise she knew she would sink and those around her along with her. She tried to mentalize that at least she had to do it for Clarke, for the woman who had changed her life forever. To be able to continue protecting her, to be able to continue loving her even in silence and at a distance.

She would take care of her sweet Clarke until her love found a new life partner, someone worthy of that angel she loved so much. Someone who could really love her and protect her as she could not and make her happy, as she would have wanted to.  
In her moments of weakness she often calmed herself by having a alcoholic drink, which soon and without realizing happened more and more often. It started to become a problem that Indra immediately noticed in her very hurt heda but that she could not do much to help her, since the CEO did not allow her to get too close to help her in any way. It was something that Lexa thought she had under control but she did not realize that she slowly had lost the battle, submerged in the pain and loneliness of her new life.

The airport loudspeakers announced the loading of Clarke's flight to the Australian capital, which shocked the young doctor. The time had come to say goodbye to her beloved friends, her land, her memories. It was time to face her destiny,in that country so far away but in which she had a lot of faith.

She felt enthusiastic with hopes for a calmer, different future and although she felt sorry for leaving her friends as close, loyal, and great as Raven and Octavia behind her. Immediately her eyes filled with tears, as she hugged Octavia first and then Raven, then moved to finally begin her long journey.

At that moment Lexa left her second glass of whiskey on the glass table in front of the chair where she had sat watching the three friends. Hearing the announcement over the loudspeaker and seeing how her beloved Clarke was saying goodbye to her friends, she raised her right hand resting it on the large window, while a tear fell down her left cheek.

Lexa would have wanted so much to run down the airport and hold her sweet Angel in a big hug and not let her get on that plane, not without her by her side holding her hand. The feeling she felt was so great that her body trembled. Suddenly Indra looked at her her from behind and became very worried, slowly approaching her heda.

\- Heda ... are you ok ...? - the worried voice of Indra brought Lexa back to the present.She immediately wiped her face with care so that her assistant did not notice then turned towards her with a cold and determined attitude as she was used to showing people.  
\- Yes,Indra, why should i not be ok ...? Do not ask silly questions and bring me a new glass of whiskey please, and those documents from the Swiss laboratories. Tomorrow I will meet with the members of the board in Paris and I am a little behind with the details. answered Lexa, not letting her assistant realize that downstairs in the lower airport was Dr. Clarke Griffin saying goodbye to her friends.  
\- Well heda, forgive me ... I'll bring them to you ... - Indra replied retreating in search of what was requested, but clearly worried about her boss. She knew her too well and she knew that after Lexa had left the doctor it had been a downhill slope for her. Although no one else had noticed, she had and it disturbed her not being able to get closer to her heda to try to help her, especially with that problem of her drinking.

Lexa took a deep breath after Indra left her alone again, then immediately turned to see where her beloved was. She saw that Clarke was on the escalators waving her hand to her friends, clearly excited who responded to her in the same way.

Lexa could see the many tears falling on the face of her beautiful Clarke and that took her back to that morning, when her broken heart had to say goodbye and let her love go so that her blonde could recover and find her happiness.

Now she saw her on track to start a new chapter of her life, in a new and very distant place that she would call her "New Home" and despite the enormous physical distance, she would not be far away. In Sydney she had moved all her contacts so that they were aware of the new life of her Clarke, without her knowing it of course.

She knew that there in her native country, there was an endless supply of new possibilities for the young doctor, and in that she rejoiced, although she had wanted to be part of that new life. Accompanying her every step of the way, loving her madly, taking care of her. Filling her life with happiness and love, with a beautiful family that together could start. But she knew well that it was a dream she could not achieve, and perhaps she would never but she would do everything possible so that at least her angel would reach that happiness in her life.

Suddenly Clarke without knowing why, as if something inside guided her, raised her blue and wet eyes to a large window on the first floor,and was immediately lost in a well-known forest green eyes that were watching her, as excited as hers.

Blue eyes again met those green eyes and the world stopped around them. Neither of them could look away and the tears that fell down her cheeks continued to fall until someone warned Clarke to be careful not to fall when she reached the escalator to the first floor.

For her part, Lexa felt a strong ache in her heart, when the image of her beloved disappeared from her view and she returned to reality and cursing herself for not having been able to move from that window at once, so that Clarke would not see her. She simply could not, her entire body was paralyzed in those seconds when their eyes met.

Clarke left the escalator with her heart beating rapidly, looking for a way to get to a door that would take her to Lexa but she was stopped immediately by airport security personnel who questioned her about the destination of her trip.

\- You do not understand, I need to go to where those big windows are ... - said Clarke with almost desperate voice trying to explain before the agents who looked at her with suspicion.  
\- Miss, show us your boarding pass and your passport please - the agents asked calmly before the enraged face of Clarke  
\- Please, I need to go to that area where those windows are ... you do not understand, there is someone there that I need to see. Will only be five minutes max, please let me pass or could you give her a message from me? - said the young doctor very desperately, extending her passport with the boarding pass to the guards who took the documents from her trembling hands, reading the flight to which the agitated passenger should board.  
\- Miss, your boarding gate is number 7 and it's in that direction. Those windows are the restricted VIP area of the airport and you are not authorized to go to it. Please get the line to board your flight or we will have to stop you boarding and you will not have access to another flight - one of the agents explained very seriously while she indicated with one of her hands the boarding flight to Sydney, and with the other hand the she held one of Clarke’s arms, something that irritated Clarke even more.  
\- Let go ... do not touch me ... what the hell is wrong with her ?! You do not understand, I need to talk to a person who is there, I just saw her, i will only be five minutes, please let me pass or send a message to her ... - Clarke pleaded before the agents who were beginning to lose patience  
\- Miss, go now to your boarding gate. I cannot help you, that area is very restricted and I could not even access it even if I wanted to help you, I'm sorry, now move on ... before we have to stop you boarding your flight.

Clarke looked at the agent with fiery, enraged eyes. But she knew that she could not do more, she would lose her flight and she would not get her new start in life. Since she knew that Lexa had seen her and had not come out to see her, in those minutes that she was arguing with the agents.

Once again she felt disheartened by the brunette, imagining that she was a coward she had fled back through the back door, not bothering to even say hello and ask how her life was going after two long years. It had had been a hard ordeal for the Blonde, because for more psychological treatment to which she had seeked and the unconditional support and love of her friends and her mother. The pain in her heart was still there and despite everything, she still loved her holding the slight faint hope of reuniting with her one day.

But feeling defeated in her hopes of seeing Lexa, she finally turned and walked slowly towards the boarding queue of her flight,feeling rage, with wet eyes but now very determined once and for all to forget about Alexandria Woods forever.

That had been her last chance to reunite with Lexa and perhaps forgive her, but it was very evident that the brunette was not interested in her love, in coming back to her. She was only interested in her damned empire and being an ice queen.

But her stupid heart did not give up, and in a last desperate hope her eyes once again looked to the door that led to that exclusive VIP sector, with the faint hope of seeing Lexa go looking for her but after a few seconds and that an agent alerted her that she should leave her wallet on the conveyor belt to check that everything was in order turned her eyes and focused her steps to the metal detector door, and what was waiting for her beyond it, a trip to her new life, to her New Home in her beloved Australia, while those green eyes were watching her now standing at the gateway to the exclusive VIP area of the Chicago airport. Lexa looked at her with her excited eyes, and a faint smile settled on her lips.

\- Have a good trip to your new home my sweet Clarke ... - she said to herself, and then she wanted go back through the door that had her love had gone through to find her, to wrap her in her arms and never let her go of her life again.But when she saw her go through that door, something inside her changed and she settled knowing that it was best for her angel to go to her new life, to start over.


	2. Where I stood

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2przfa0)

9 months later...

 

\- Hello, Raven Reyes speaking ... identify and be brief ... thank you ... - Raven answered happily, as she settled into the large armchair of her office in downtown Los Angeles.  
\- Hello, Miss Reyes, it’s Indra Trikru speaking, Miss Woods' personal assistant. I don’t know if you remember me. - Indra said in a calm and very direct tone  
\- Yes Indra, of course I remember you, but ... is everything okay? - Raven immediately felt that something was not very well, otherwise Indra would never call her.  
\- Sorry to bother you, but as we agreed long ago, if something happened with Miss Woods I would contact you immediately, I think this situation requires it. - Indra explained, somewhat nervous, and her unusual tone of concern did nothing but transmit it to Raven.  
\- Indra, tell me what’s happened with Lexa? - Raven couldn’t hide her concern.  
\- Well, I think it's better if you come for a visit, if possible for a few days. Miss Woods is not very well, and I don’t mean physically, medically she is very well. It is her current mindset, her clear problem with alcohol and female company in her life that I honestly do not think is a very good influence. Woods & Co. is suffering from its very usual upsets lately, it's clear indifference for business and weekly meetings and important trips that should be made to meet with large investors, and that she constantly cancels without real reasons ... Miss Reyes, the situation here it has become worrisome. - She detailed precisely, surprising Raven, who only thought, .. "What the hell is happening Lex ..?"  
\- Fuck! Ermmm ... sorry for my language, Miss Trikru, but of course I understand ... Look, don’t worry, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling.  
\- Thank you for listening and understanding the seriousness of the situation, Miss Reyes. I know that you have become a very close friend, if not the only true friend of Miss Woods, and I know how much she always listens to you. I'm glad you can come, I know it will be a great help.  
\- Don’t thank me beforehand. I hope I can help you, but you know how Lexa is, I haven’t met a more stubborn woman in my life. But don’t worry anymore, I'll see when I get there how we can help her. Don’t tell her you have spoken to me, nor that I will come.  
\- No, of course I won’t, Miss Raven, I would find the exit of this house very soon if I did, and I don’t want that, not for my own interest, but rather because I know that my Heda needs me.  
\- That I don’t doubt Indra. If it weren’t for you, Lexa wouldn’t be where she is. You have always guided her steps as the mother she never really had in her life. Well, I'll be there as soon as I can. I just need you to send me the address of the house.  
\- Thank you, Miss Reyes, yes, of course, I will send it to you right now as soon as we cut the call. Have a good day and a good trip.  
\- Thanks Indra, you too. I'll send you a message when I get to Paris, so you know I'm on my way from the airport to the house.  
\- Yes, please do. Goodbye.  
\- Goodbye

Raven hung up and within a few minutes received the message from Indra with the address of Lexa's mansion in Paris. She immediately sat up from her seat, walking to the sunny window of her office. Her smile and the joy of the day had been erased immediately upon hearing Indra informing her of the state of Lexa.

She shook her head looking at the horizon, over the blue ocean in front of her. Wondering how the hell she was going to help her friend. She knew that Lexa was going downhill, from the moment she had separated from Clarke almost three years ago. She had not been able to recover, she didn’t have the strength she used to have before falling so madly in love with her lifelong friend.

Raven knew she couldn’t do much for Lexa. She had tried to make her come to reason, to try to recompose herself, to go back to making her life, to look for new goals, to find herself, that new Lexa that had resurfaced after all that business of the brain tumor operation, and the consequent loss of memory. Becoming someone completely new was like being born again, and it was clear that it was not easy for her to adapt to her new life.

But obviously she would go to Paris and try to help her somehow …

 

Meanwhile in Sydney, Australia, Clarke was almost adapted to her new life, had managed to meet some old friends from her childhood, who helped her to integrate and after almost nine months, everything felt quite familiar.

A week after she had arrived in Sydney, she had joined the medical team at St. Vincent's Hospital, located in the Darlinghurst area, north of the capital city. Built in 1857, by the Sisters of Charity, St. Vincent is considered one of the most iconic hospitals in Australia.

Clarke couldn’t be happier to have entered such a prestigious medical team, she felt honored but also somewhat nervous. Her brilliant medical faculties were remarkable, and she was already recognized by her medical superiors, who were more than pleased to have her in the plant.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/4f84e6922983224)

Peter and Marny Kennedy were her childhood friends, who had helped her settle in Sydney, finding her a nice two-room apartment not far from the Hospital. Something she greatly appreciated, since she still didn’t dare to buy a car because driving on the opposite side of the road to what she knew her whole life still confused her a lot. So for the moment she was driving on a very practical bicycle, with which she had also put on excellent athletic form in a short time.

Peter and Marny also worked in the same hospital. Peter was a paramedic always in the ambulance, and Marny was a pediatrician. They had both been married a couple of years ago, and now they were happy waiting for their first son or daughter. It was still early to know, but they were anxious and Clarke had already been asked to be the godmother, which she accepted more than happily.

Three months after settling in Sydney, Clarke requested a week to travel to the United States, for the birth of the son of her friend Octavia and her husband Lincoln in Chicago. There she met again Raven and Luna, happy living together in Los Angeles, and also her mother Abby who is more than in love with her new partner, Dr. Marcus Kane. Although Abby missed her daughter very much, she was very proud of her rapid adaptation to a new world and her magnificent work at the prestigious St. Vincent Hospital in Australia.

Going through the streets of Chicago again had brought back many memories. Many of them obviously referring to Lexa, especially when passing next to the Polis Tower, so helpless, located in the center of the city.

When she had left for Australia, and after that unfortunate one almost met with the famous CEO Woods, she had cried much of the flight, knowing that the wound was still open. But those months in Sydney, all the new expectations with the city, and the work had helped her a lot to put the pain aside, and to try to focus her life in that new direction she wanted.

But returning to the city in which they had met almost three years ago, was like a trip to the past, and the feelings resurfaced, as if they had just been asleep, put aside by other priorities that she now had in her new life, there on the other side of the world.

The memories, the outgoing emotions led her to have a brief talk with her friend Raven, knowing that the Latina had some contact with Lexa. Asking discreetly about her and her new life in the French capital. Raven was also discreet in her answers, without giving many details, especially of her private life. She could clearly read in her friend's blue eyes that the story was not over yet and it hurt.

Clarke had read in some of those celebrity gossip magazines, which were always in the waiting rooms of the hospital, that apparently the famous mogul Woods, now based in a mansion in Paris, France, had returned from her holiday trip, of parties with stunning women by her side. But lately the presence of a beautiful French actress and model, called Madeline Bouchard, was reported by the press who commented they have a brand new romance.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/b34023922984524)

Clarke couldn’t avoid the itch she got from reading that in the magazine, and seeing the picture of both posing on a red carpet of some event in the French capital. Her mix of feelings had been quite large, first throbbing pain in her heart, then anger, followed by a great disappointment. Not that she expected Lexa to become a nun, and after a time, where she supposedly wanted to find herself, she would run back into her arms, to seek her, to love her again.

Clarke felt inside, the day that Lexa left that mansion in California, that he would never return to her, never return to her life and love her again. She didn’t really know why she had felt that, she had only felt it very real. And seeing Lexa next to that actress in the interview, it was a kind of confirmation to that devastating feeling, that had broken her heart and in some ironic way, turned to ice the parts that were re-created.

She was happy with her new life in Sydney, her old friends, and also the new ones she had made immediately. She had also acquired new addictions, like going to watch the sunrise over the sea, or the weekends she had free, surfing, with Carla and her girlfriend Isabelle, who were nurses in the same hospital where Clarke worked, and who she had been invited to a party with a group of surfing friends on the beach on a Saturday, and there, somehow convinced Clarke that part of being an "aussie" was learning to ride the waves of the sea.

For some strange reason, Clarke felt like a duck in the water from the first day she was taught to surf. The group were impressed with her natural gifts, and soon Clarke felt that being on a surfboard riding waves was an incredible way to feel free and live again, disconnecting completely from the world.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/58c924922986354)

Talking to Raven about her new life, and her mixed feelings about Lexa, being back in Chicago, they helped her to vent a little. The Latina had told her what Lexa's life was like now, changed, but somehow almost returning to her old ways. Raven also told her about her own new life with Luna and her little daughter, whom she adored, in Los Angeles, and how the Alex Foundation was growing and how much it had helped so many families around the country.

Clarke was very excited to hear the wonderful progress, of which Alex would surely feel so happy and proud. For a moment, her Mediterranean blues went bright, and she was about to release her contained tears. Thinking of Alex was like a dagger in her heart. It had been three years and her departure still hurt, but she always remembered her words, her messages, her beautiful video singing that song so beautiful and felt for her, which had unfortunately become a farewell song.

Sometimes when she was in the middle of the sea, sitting on her surfboard, the memories of her sweet Alex returned to her mind, making her smile, like a light that illuminated her interior, making her feel that her spirit and love were still with her. But also the memories of Lexa returned, and her green eyes, those that enchanted her so deeply, those which spoke to her so many times in silence but with so much feeling, her face so perfect, so beautiful, and the pain of her goodbye.

In a very short time she had had to say goodbye to two women who had meant everything in her life, they had changed it completely and forever without a doubt. It was crazy to think everything that had lived with them in almost a year, but it had been so real and intense, that there were still deep consequences of it all.

Although two years and nine months had gone by, Clarke was not open to dating anyone. She was still in the process of overcoming her emotional past, and although she was attracted to some women and men she had met in those nine months in Sydney, she knew that she wasn’t ready for anyone yet. But there among them was the sweet and beautiful Victoria. A beautiful young brunette, a children’s doctor, a companion in the hospital, who had approached her a lot, with clear intentions, but Clarke had kept the distance, a simple and very close friendship.

The day that Clarke read the article in that damn magazine, and fixed her eyes on the picture of Lexa with the French actress at his side, in a foolish act of anger, and why not also say spite,she invited Victoria to go out to dinner with her in a well-known restaurant in the city. The dark-haired doctor was more than enthusiastic about Clarke's sudden invitation, imagining that she had finally conquered her.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/12fcce922992914)

But during the dinner and a little deeper than usual, Clarke had realized later her silly mistake, of her childish anger for the moment, dragging the sweet Victoria in an act of wanting to feel indifferent, of what she had seen and read in that stupid gossip magazine.

It had hurt so much to see that Lexa had finally yielded to her carnal needs, and had not gone to look for her, had not returned to look for her to love her as somehow promised that fateful day of goodbye. But after two years and nine months, or less, she didn’t know exactly when she had started dating the actress, she had simply given up and opted for whatever was at hand, or whatever was offered.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/947117923141024)

Because to be frank, that French woman, had a face to be one of those typical style "Gold Diggers", house rewards, or a luxury prostitute. Yes, Clarke definitely had not liked her. And the expression on Lexa's face next to her was, without a doubt, that cold, distant, egocentric Lexa she had met that night in the hotel bar, almost three years before.

But now she was there, sitting at a table in the famous restaurant in downtown Sydney, in front of a cute and sweet girl, who had been trying to woo her almost since they had crossed paths that day in the hospital cafeteria. Clarke couldn’t deny that she was attracted to that natural beauty, that face of a sweet girl, who really was, something natural almost being a pediatrician as good as Victoria Mitchells was. A year older than her, originally from Perth, who had worked at St. Vincent's Hospital for two years.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/b15090922999274)

Clarke didn’t know how to get out of the complicated situation she was in. She knew that by inviting Victoria to dinner, she was giving herself the chance to understand that something more could finally happen between them, than a mere friendship between colleagues like the one they had kept up until now. Besides, She could see clearly in the brunette's light brown eyes, her enthusiasm, her nervousness, her excitement at what the night would bring between them.

In that moment he hated Lexa Woods, cursing her in every possible way, and herself, for letting herself be carried away by her foolish and childish impulses of anger.

After a very nice dinner, telling each other a little about their lives, in which Clarke omitted all the crazy Woods story. Honestly she didn’t want to open up with all that drama to Victoria, besides not wanting to bring all that to her mind.  
Somehow she tried to relax, and to repeat to herself that it was time to take a chance, it didn’t have to be anything serious, just try to take those first steps, to proceed with her life, as Lexa clearly had done by now. Especially each time the magazine photo came to mind, her smile widened as she looked at Victoria, who by the way was more and more fascinated with the American blonde.

Victoria drove her car, a rather new blue Suzuki, in which Clarke felt very comfortable, despite being small and sitting on the opposite side of the one she was used to all her life.

While her dark colleague drove quietly through the city, with that bright smile that didn’t fade from her face, she was beautiful indeed. Clarke meditated, observing her discreetly, beginning with those long, well toned legs that were visible, thanks to that tiny black dress that Victoria wore. She really had to confess that her colleague was a very beautiful woman, very nice and so far very quiet.

Clarke felt very comfortable with her, and although it tensed her to think about how the night would continue, it was repeated like a mantra in her mind, that if Lexa overcame the issue and decided to continue with her life leaving her in the turbid past It was time for her to do the same.

Suddenly the musical theme that sounded in the small car caught her attention, it was the voice of the Australian singer "Missy Higgins" with her old hit "Where I Stood"

"...I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none

There were sounds in my head  
A little voice is whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening

'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should

'Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood..."

Clarke couldn’t help but turn her mind to the whole story that she lived with Lexa, that song said so much about how she really felt, that she was fully introduced into her soul. Her blue eyes almost didn’t blink, she was so focused and so focused on the images that passed in her mind as if she were watching a movie, a film she knew too well and that excited her more than she wanted.

She held back the tears that welled up in her eyes, especially because she didn’t want to explain to her partner, who had noticed his clear distraction when the song had started to play.

Victoria could see how the relaxed face of Clarke became instead sad, concentrated on some thought, but it definitely had to do with what the song said, but she refrained from asking, or commenting anything, she simply wanted to respect the moment of the blonde.

Victoria had noticed that Clarke was elusive to interact more than in a friendly way, not only with her, but with anyone who approached her. She could sense that Clarke was fleeing from anyone who wanted a romantic relationship with her. She had no doubt that the blonde's heart was deeply damaged. She also noticed in all the dinner talk, that Clarke had not said much about her love life, rather than mentioning that inept boyfriend named Finn.

But the pediatrician knew that her colleague was bisexual, because she told her there were some pretty girls in the hospital stuff, and she had noticed those beautiful blue eyes observing her in more than one occasion in a somewhat provocative way. That's why she didn’t give up, and she just waited until Clarke was ready to leave. And when the blonde invited her to dinner, she was surprised, because she didn’t expect it, but without a doubt it gave her enormous joy.

"...See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right

But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside

'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should

'Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood

And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I've ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself  
And so I say to you, this is what I have to do.

'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
She who dares to stand where I stood..."

When the song ended they had reached the beach, a beautiful place Victoria knew, where she had offered Clarke to continue the talk by the sea. The blonde had accepted with pleasure, but now Victoria had doubts if it had been a good idea, Clarke seemed totally lost in another Universe. The brunette unbuckled her seatbelt and allowed herself to put a hand on Clarke's knee, to bring her back to reality.

Suddenly in a quick movement, Clarke released her seatbelt, and turning her head and body, her lips found Victoria's in a passionate kiss. A kiss that neither really expected or planned, but both let go in the brush of hungry lips, of needy mouths, with a fiery dance of exploratory tongues, delicious, that were sought with eagerness and delicacy.

Hearts beat in a hurry and breathed breaths and some daring moans escaping from their mouths was heard inside the small blue Suzuki. The most affected was clearly Victoria, who had been waiting for months to taste those beautiful, so soft lips.

Clarke, she had no idea where that crazy outburst of kissing her partner had come from, but she was clearly thirsty, and she was finally quenching that thirst to feel again, even if it was something physical, but it was the closest thing to feeling alive again. He did not feel bad, or guilty, Victoria's mouth received it with pleasure and moans of pleasure, and that pleased him, without repressing himself at all to enjoy it.

Soon Clarke's hands were intertwined in Victoria's hair, holding her neck, with soft and provocative caresses of that smooth, throbbing and burning skin. She felt that she wanted to taste more of that beautiful woman, but something stopped inside her, and looking for air she very slowly separated from the face of the brunette, who still had his eyes closed, and her lips swollen and somewhat open, but showing a pleasant smile.

Clarke watched her face for a brief moment, agitated, flushed, her blue eyes were darkened, and her tongue licked her own lips, feeling the taste of Victora on them. It was sweet, like her, with some flavor of Chablís wine they had enjoyed during dinner.

Clarke looked at her face so satisfied it made her smile. Victoria looked like a girl on a Christmas morning, opening the much-desired gifts. The brunette bit her bottom lip, and slowly opened her beautiful eyes, meeting Clarke's, while the blonde's hand still caressed her neck gently.

\- Are you okay..? I'm sorry ... - Clarke tried in vain to explain somewhat nervously  
\- No ... don’t apologize Clarke ... it was ... something I wanted too ... it's just that you took me by surprise …  
\- Yes, I know ... I just wanted to feel you …

\- Well, that was a way to feel one another without doubts ... now ... will you tell me why a moment ago I could see sadness in your eyes? - Asked Victoria, while now she was running a rebellious lock of Clarke's face, tucking it behind her ear, and continued caressing her. cheek. A gesture that unbalanced Clarke because she felt very vulnerable at that time.  
\- It's ... it's something I don’t want to talk about Vicky ... don’t take it the wrong way, but it was a part of my life that I don’t want to bring her to this moment ... - Clarke said while gently holding the Victoria's hand on her cheek, while the brunette nodded silently but with illuminated eyes.  
\- I think we both need a little air, don’t you think? Come ... let's walk a little on the beach, the night is beautiful ... - Victoria responded, relaxed and with a sweet smile on her face, then opened the door of her car and left. Clarke nodded and followed her out of the car.

The night was warm, with a refreshing sea breeze that caressed them gently, and a bright full moon reflected on the waves that reached the shore, wetting the bare feet of both.

They walked in silence, side by side, without holding hands. Victoria felt that Clarke needed space, despite the surprising and effusive kiss, she could clearly see that something was not right, but at the same time didn’t want to push it. Since Clarke had answered that she didn’t want to talk about it, and she partly agreed, if it was as painful as it appeared,she didn’t want the memories of that to interfere in the beautiful evening they were having, in a negative or sad way.

They reached a point where there were some large rocks, Victoria settled down sitting on one of them, followed by Clarke, who sat next to her. The blonde didn’t want to bring Lexa's story to that moment, she refused to let her image be present. She wanted for once to be free and to enjoy the beautiful company of that woman by her side, who had waited patiently for her for months, and now that Clarke had opened up to her, she could not play around anymore in the moment Victoria had wished for, and at another ...” uups! Sorry I know what happens to me …”

When kissing Victoria, she had made a very important decision, finally giving herself the opportunity to move on, as with all the rest of her life that she was already enjoying. Her medical colleague was a beautiful woman, nice, sweet, simple, intelligent, and very respectful and understanding. Why the hell was she not going to look at her, to want her, to enjoy her?

She looked at the horizon, the light of the moon over the dark sea, the foam of the waves kissing the shore, the sea breeze playing with his blond hair, and without thinking she took Victoria's hand gently, turning her face towards her, as she watched expectantly. Clarke smiled slightly with her bright eyes, but with a relaxed face that Victoria thanked, making her smile.

\- Vicky ... I'm really sorry I made you wait all this time. I know that you have noticed me since we met in that cafeteria, and although I also liked you, there were many things that I needed to solve in my head. I don’t want you to take this as the start of something serious ... I cannot promise even that ... but I want us to know each other, something quiet for now, you know ... with time ... without pressure or trouble ... if you’ll agree  
\- Clarke ... you don’t need to apologize. Sometimes we carry things that block us and that we need to solve before starting something new. Believe me I understand. My first girlfriend was something that took me time to overcome. We moved apart for about four years and despite loving each other, there were so many differences between us that slowly it was destroying us, and so we finally separated. I even needed some psychological help after I separated from her. After that I spent a lot of time without going out with anyone. Sometimes it's difficult, so I can understand it.  
\- Thanks ... and I'm sorry to hear about your ex ... when did that happen?  
\- When I was a teenager, in the last two years of high school. We were kids, we were total beginners. We gave ourselves from the first kiss, we debuted sexually together, there were many first times, very important in some way, those events that mark you forever  
\- Yes, of course ... I imagine. And do you know about her nowadays? Do you keep in touch in some way?  
\- Yes, today we are friends over long distance. She still lives in Perth, with her wife Cinthia and two beautiful twin girls they have had. She is happy and I am happy.  
\- You're special Vicky ... - Clarke prompted, somewhat fascinated by the sweetness and good feelings of the brunette, her cheeks immediately turned reddish, before the flattery of the blonde, who caressed her hand and smiled with illuminated eyes.  
\- Oh, my God! stop flattering me Griffin ... hahaha ... you're also special  
\- Hahaha ... I ..? No, I don’t think so ... and I'm not giving you compliments, I don’t give compliments, I only mention facts Dr. Mitchells, and I feel good being with you tonight. Thank you… - Clarke said, standing up without letting go of Victoria's hand, making her stand up next to her, to surround her with her arms and hug her. The brunette allowed herself to be hugged with pleasure, smiling at the tender gesture.

Then Clarke separated and returned to join her thirsty lips with Victoria's. This time, the kiss was more subtle, sweeter, calmer, but also more meaningful in all its form, slowly igniting the internal bonfire inside them both. Even so, Clarke didn’t think it was a good idea to go straight to bed with her colleague, she really wanted to take time, get to know her, go by a little, as in the old traditional times.

After the intense and slow kiss, both separated, agitated, laughing, and began to walk towards the car still embraced, while the ocean water kissed their feet, the bright moon illuminated the path, and the wind played with their hair, caressing their red faces.

Meanwhile at the same time, in Nice, on the French Riviera, Niylah Winters was enjoying the blazing sun that burned her sculptural body, over which she wore a small black bikini. A large brimmed hat covering her head, and large sunglasses covering almost her entire face, reclining on one of those hotel chairs, where she and her girlfriend Ontari had been staying for a couple of days.

Suddenly her rest was interrupted by the sound of her damn phone, which after several calls finally drew a sigh of irritation. But looking at the name on the screen, her face drew an evil smile.

\- Ma chérie ... I was missing your call ... - Niylah answered, sitting on the chair, before the watchful gaze of Ontari at his side, who enjoyed a Pina Colada.  
\- I don’t think I can continue with this shit - said the female voice on the other side, with a clear French accent  
\- What the hell did you say ..?! We agreed on this in case you forget, in addition to the amount that will appear in your bank account and your entry to Hollywood. So now that we're so close don’t come with last-minute chicken idiocies or you'll regret it! - Niylah answered, quite annoyed, standing up so suddenly and abruptly that she nearly blew Ontari and her Piña Colada through the skies.  
\- It's that Merd! I feel sorry ... is it true that she is such a bitch ?! I don’t see it that way ... not with me ... or with the people who …  
\- MADELINE DON’T COMING NOW WITH THAT SHIT!!! Now you are going to tell me that you have fallen in love with that bitch?!! because she respect the contract you made with her and you live like a queen by her side pretending that you love her?! That bitch you're living with is nothing more than that, a fucking bitch! You better not betray me, or your bank account will return to zero, and I'll see to it that never in your fucking life you go to a Hollywood studio. DO YOU HEAR ME ?! So stick to the plan and do not call me for crap like this! You have ruined my day !!  
\- Okay ... I'm sorry ... let me know when you get to Paris ... Au revoir ...  
\- What's wrong dear? - Ontari asked, taking a sip of her Piña Colada, wrinkling her nose, trying to see a furious Niylah standing in front of her blocking out the sun that was dazzling her eyes.  
\- That damn woman is trying to change the plan !! - Niylah responded furiously, squeezing her phone with such force that she could break it at any moment.  
\- What the fuck? Who do you mean ..? - Ontari questioned a little lost as to what had happened which did not surprise Niylah, who sometimes wondered why the hell she kept her around, but immediately remembered how good bitch was in bed.  
\- The stupid actress who is helping me to get my revenge on Lexa Woods ...  
\- Oh ... is that a good thing ? I would also be tempted by Woods, let's be honest, she has charisma.  
\- Charisma ..?! What the fuck did you drink Ontari? !! Argggg ..... -A Furious Nyliah shouted at her partner, then left her alone, and went into the hotel, leaving Ontari perplexed by the violent outburst, but after a few seconds of shock, in which her eyes followed the blonde until she was inside the entrance of the hotel, she breathed and she relaxed her shoulders as she took a sip of her exquisite drink, then lay back down.  


Meanwhile in the Woods mansion, in one of the most prestigious Parisian neighborhoods, Madeline was nervous, cursing herself for having made that stupid call to Niylah. In the last month sharing so much time with Lexa, her opinion of the famous CEO was not the same one that Niylah had told her that Lexa was like when they met and reached a reasonable agreement and promises of contacts with producers in Hollywood.

Even with her ear resting on her iPhone as she looked out of the windows that gave her an incredible view of the city of lights, her mind struggled with the thought that if what she was doing was really the right thing to do. Was it worth risking everything to carry out the plan of Nyliah Winters, who clearly had a grudge against Lexa.

But Madeline Bouchard was not a person of deep feelings or sentimental relationships. She was a professional 24 hours a day, it was the way she had become a celebrity which was something that was hard to achieve. She had accepted the deal with Winters and knew that in spite of her doubts, she had to stick to the plan if she wanted the money and help to get her break in Hollywood.

Although Lexa Woods was someone who respected the contracts that she signed, and was a respectful and cordial all the time with her. Not to mention that for several months she was really living like a queen at her side, only having to pretend to be her new partner, for the press and social events. But all that was not enough to make her change her mind. She had a dream, to become a Hollywood star and Niylah offered it to her on a silver platter. Without a doubt, it was a better deal for her to help Nyliah and be helped in return.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice in the room which surprised her. She turned at once to meet Lexa who was leaning against the open door with a glass of whiskey in her hand, wearing a white silk shirt that had a few buttons open and black suit pants.

She felt that her heart was racing, and she was short of breath, she really did not expect Lexa to return home until later, and now she did not know how much of her conversation with Nyliah Lexa had heard. Her hands began to sweat, and she felt the tension build in her body, under the gaze of those green eyes that she felt that at watching her every move, until Lexa’s lips curved slightly, and she told herself.

\- Darling you looks tense ... bad day ...? - Lexa finally said as she took a sip of her drink, without taking her eyes from a nervous Madeline  
\- Ermmm ... Lex ... I was not expecting you to be home until later, ma chérie ... is everything okay? - the actress asked nervously as she walked to the door that Lexa was leaning on as she, studied her as if she was watching every movement of the woman who was trying to control her nerves.  
\- Uhummm ... I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts, it seems that your phone call has left you tense ... - Lexa said looking serious, too much for the pleasure of the actress, who felt sweat on the back of her neck as she stopped a short distance away from the brunette.  
\- Oh ... No ... you know ... idiot producers sometimes demanding I do things I do not want to do ... - Madeleine answered, trying to look relaxed as she moved closer to Lexa, and to the surprise of the CEO, kissed her in her lips, as she moved her hands to her chest, insinuating something else. But Lexa did not flinch at the sensual touch, rather she was in shock, wondering what the hell was happening to Madeleine? This was definitely not part of the contract they had signed, no relationship in private, just before the cameras.  


The actress tried to deepen the kiss, but Lexa's cold stance was not a good one, and suddenly she felt her skin go cold. Madeline opened her eyes and moved away from the expressionless Lexa, who still looked at her in such a strange way, and now raising one of her eyebrows, made Madeleine suspect that she had heard the whole conversation, and feared the worst.

\- I do not know what the fuck you think you are doing but forget it, that's not part of the contract, and I'm not interested, I'm sorry. If you want we can go to dinner later ... now I have some things to do ... And please stick to the contract in the future ...- Lexa finally replied, without any expression on her face as she stopped leaning on the door frame and left the room and a nervous Madeline behind.

The actress cursed herself for the stupid impulse to kiss Lexa, to try something with the brunette, she was not made of stone after all and had feelings, and Lexa was an extremely attractive woman and she would have liked to be intimate with the CEO, if she could, or if Lexa allowed her.

But Lexa seemed like an ice queen all the time, and what caught her attention was the celibacy of the CEO, since she never slept with any woman, at least not in the time had been living in Paris. Especially after having heard so many stories of Lexa and her many lovers, who had enjoyed being intimate with her in the past, definitely long time ago.

But she reminded herself that she was not there to find out what Lexa’s plan was, or find out why she did not have sex with anyone. She was there because she had signed a good contract with Lexa, and as the CEO reminded her, she should stick to the agreement.

But without a doubt that cold rejection by Lexa had made her feel humiliated and it irritated her enough, remembering the words of Niylah, definitely Lexa Woods was a bitch and she would be happy to see her fall from grace and power. Because nobody ... NO ONE dared to reject her in that way. She was Madeleine Bouchard, she reminded herself, a beautiful, attractive woman and a very talented actress, and many would die for being seduced by her in that way.

But that strange reaction of Lexa as she had stood in the doorway, and her penetrating gaze as if she was studying her closely, only made her think that she had heard some of the phone call, or the whole conversation with Niylah, and if she had, she knew that her time by the CEO's side was soon coming to an end.

Meanwhile Lexa locked herself in her room, finishing her fine Scotch whiskey. Meditating on what would be his next step to follow with a strange feeling deep in her chest, like a small pain in his heart that she couldn’t understand, but she knew well that it had nothing to do with Madeline, but with someone else, someone very special, someone from far away, but still beating inside her with every beat of her heart.

She couldn't’ stop her Mediterranean blues from coming to her mind for a moment, and a shiver ran down her back, it was so intense, that anger took possession of her being and turning with fury she threw the empty glass against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

\- No Clarke! Please don’t move away ... - she said in a whisper that came from the depths of her soul, while her eyes were lost in the reddish horizon of the Parisian city.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/a934aa923004094)


	3. Appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so to much my amazing friend Matt for the translation ;-) Please check “MattKomTrikru” story its really great!! :D
> 
> Thanks also to “Clexa_Fan9373” for helping to a second corrector!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=mrpd9g)

 

Raven arrived at her friend's impressive mansion, situated in a picturesque Parisian neighborhood. At this point she was not surprised by the "humble" dwellings where her multimillionaire friend Lexa Woods lived. Honestly it was usual already, but also when getting off the black and luxurious car that had left her at the door of the palace, she took a few moments to admire the outside.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/daed4e938762524)

Almost instantly, the finely designed oak doors were opened by a butler, who kept the doors open for Indra, the faithful personal assistant of her friend, to come out to meet her. Who smiled to see the Latina standing next to a couple of suitcases, still watching the majestic place.

\- Miss Reyes, welcome. Have you had a good trip? - Indra asked kindly as she descended the steps and greeted her with her hand. Raven, after putting the sunglasses on her hair, smiled at her.

\- Indra, nice to see you. Yes, thank you, nothing like traveling in first class, especially with this leg that still bothers sometimes. - Raven pointed out, mentioning the leg that had been injured in the plane crash where she miraculously saved her life with Lexa, or rather thanks to Lexa.

Although she had undergone several operations to try to recover the normal functioning of her leg, the doctors could not remove the limp that apparently would remain the rest of her life. But Raven had overcome the trauma, and today she was only making jokes about it.

After greeting, the butler took Raven’s suitcases, while he climbed the great staircase next to Indra, who then entered the impressive Parisian residence of Lexa.

Her eyes had already marveled at the beautiful gardens full of flowers of various types and colors, and some trees, which if she was not mistaken were cherry trees, during the short journey from the main gate to the entrance of the palace. There in front of the entrance, was a beautiful fountain, with the sculpture of a mermaid, almost a very good reproduction of the famous "Little Mermaid" that was in the Danish city of Copenhaguen, the symbol of the Scandinavian Nordic capital. Lexa loved that story, and she had always been a great admirer of the Danish writer Hans Christian Andersen, as well as an addict of the world-famous and fine Danish style.

The interior of the villa radiated a refined combination of aesthetics, luxury and functionality. The combination of unique materials combined with original decorations provided the necessary touch of warmth and a touch of luxury. The harmony of the chic elegance of the interior, together with an exceptional setting and location, embraced the quality of the house "absolutely perfect" for the taste of her friend, Raven thought, while her eyes scanned everything. Now a little more used to looking and admiring the architecture of the houses, thanks to her wife Luna Rivers, who somehow had a little contagious love for structures and designs.

Indra noticed Raven's interest in the detailed look, and told her a little about the palace they were in. She told her that the palace had been designed by a famous French architect in 1925, and that it was located in one of the most beautiful and elegant districts of the Paris XVI district. Also that it had belonged in the early 1990s to a royal family.

A team of experts worked to restore the beauty and brilliance of this valuable architectural monument while preserving the mystery of its past. The interior style of the villa in Paris is a masterful and discreet combination of classic and modern styles of the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries.

Minimized ornaments, plastic, primary and secondary, revealed a discrete derivation of several layers of classicism and Art Decor. The selected materials ranged from previous woods, decorative marble, linestone with a fine profile, plastic in solid gypsum, to golden elements in the shape of golden tiles.

The methods and techniques of trade specialists that had been used included inlays, intarsia and deep relief. The building had a wonderful entrance hall and a large reception hall on the ground floor.  
In the neo-classicist Parisian style, 470 m2 on the surface, divided into 5 levels served by an interior lift and a charming stone staircase dressed with a special technique of sanding and fine profiling, was what one could say an excellent Parisian residence, for someone like the famous multi millionaire Alexandria Woods.

Raven marveled immediately, telling herself that they definitely had to make an extensive trip through Europe with her beautiful wife, to admire more places like this, as soon as possible. Although she was sure that the famous architect Luna Rivers, would have traveled all of Europe from a very young age, admiring the multiple styles of the old continent, as well as other parts of the world.

Raven marveled immediately, telling herself that they definitely had to make an extensive trip through Europe with her beautiful wife, to admire more places like this, as soon as possible. Although she was sure that the famous architect Luna Rivers, would have traveled all of Europe from a very young age, admiring the multiple styles of the old continent, as well as other parts of the world. Indra continued telling her about the "humble dwelling", describing what she would find on the different floors: the dining room and a large living room were on the first floor. The second floor accommodated two pleasant and spacious rooms, each with a bathroom en suite with shower, bathtub with jacuzzi, study and dressing room. The third floor had two rooms with lots of light, each one with an en suite bathroom with shower, bathtub with Jacuzzi and a living room.

The lower floor housed a kitchen, gym with sauna, closet,technical room, the heating installation and a service room.Although the descriptive architectural talk of the palace was interesting, Raven was able to return to the reality of the reason for her visit, which was not exactly to admire the new palace where her friend Lexa lived in Paris, but due to the disturbing call of the woman who now led the way to the living room on the first floor, which they climbed up the thin stairs of white and gray marble.

 

When she came to the room, Indra indicated to the sofa that occupied the center of it, so she could sit down and relax from the trip, while she asked one of the young employes of the palace to bring them coffee and the classic French macarons. Then the faithful assistant sat in front of Raven, to start the most important talk.

\- Well Indra, I'm all ears, here I am. Oh! By the way, where is my friend? - Raven asked, sitting comfortably on the sofa that she already liked.

\- Miss Lexa has traveled to Monaco with her companion Mademoiselle Bouchard, to celebrate the latter's birthday. We await her arrival this afternoon at half past four.

\- Oh ... I see ... and I can also notice some discontent in her way of talking about the new girlfriend of Lexa. You don't like her much, is that the truth?

\- Well, Mademoiselle Bouchard is one of the several reasons that I'm worried about Miss Lexa lately.

\- Aha ... I see ... well, tell me, what's wrong with this woman Bouchard? Let's start there …

\- Miss Lexa met Mademoiselle Bouchard at the last Cannes festival. Some friends in common presented them. Within a few days Mademoiselle Bouchard was settling in the palace as a resident. I was really struck by the fact that after not having connected with anyone since she had separated from Miss Griffin, Miss Lexa knows this actress and brings her to live here. From there, Mademoiselle Bouchard took over the residence, taking command of the staff, whom she does not treat with any respect. In addition I have noticed the strange power that she exerts on our Heda, always pushing her to attend constantly at parties and events that only benefit the actress and convincing Miss Lexa not to take seriously the duties as CEO of the company. I don’t trust that woman, Miss Raven.

\- Well, let's see Indra, you had the same reaction with my dear friend Clarke from minute zero. Don’t you think that perhaps your judgments regarding Lexa's relationships are perhaps a bit wrong?

\- Miss Raven, I must admit that my misjudgment with Miss Griffin is something that I have in mind and regret. But I've always advocated Heda's safety and well-being, it's my job, it always has been. Although I must also recognize that my passion for my work has led me to make that big mistake with Miss Griffin. Now believe me, you can not compare Miss Clarke with Mademoiselle Bouchard in anything. This woman is a clear ...

\- Golddigger? Hahahaha ... oh Indra I love how you are unable to say some things yet ... Well, I would love to meet this woman and evaluate her myself if you don’t mind, I've always been good at it. So I'll be staying all week to see what I can get out of that "particular" new relationship my dear friend Lexa is keeping these days. Now what else is happening with her?

\- Our Heda is having a serious problem with alcohol. Since we came to live here the problem has increased. At all hours she drinks unlimited amounts of whiskey especially, and champagne.She isn’t eating properly, or even exercising as she did before. She feels very tired and declines more and more tasks to the board of the company. Cancels very important trips and meetings, and stays in her room or rests by the pool, or makes pleasure trips at any unexpected moment, regardless of the obligations of her position as CEO of the company. Many of those changes are being influenced by her new partner that induces her to hold parties all the time, or to go out late into the night, or sudden trips like this one where she is now. And excuse my discretion, Miss Raven, but I have noticed that there is no feeling between them. At no time do they touch, or kiss, or any show of affection. It's as if they were friends of partying, shopping, traveling, and sleeping all day. I have also noticed that Miss Lexa is constantly in a bad mood. And she doesn’t want to hear my calls for attention about what is happening in the company with her continuous absence. In the last few months, Woods Tech & Co has lost a substantial number of investors and the values on the stock exchanges of several countries have dropped considerably. The situation is serious, and Miss Woods doesn’t seem to want to see it or even care about it.

\- Oh well ... everything you are telling me is a great sign of depression Indra. I know it has been very hard for Lexa to separate from Clarke, and I see that she has not been able to overcome it yet. But I don’t like that someone has entered her life and taken advantage of her weak moment. I don’t know how much I can do to help but believe me I will do everything possible.

\- There is something more Miss Raven ... - Indra said taking some papers from the pocket of her blue suit jacket, handing the notes to Raven, who was looking at her strangely

\- What are they...? - Raven asked with a frown reaching out to grab the papers that Indra gave her.

\- Open them and read yourself ... - Indra simply said with a mournful expression on her face.

Raven took the notes that Indra gave her, and when she opened them, she was shocked, finding no other but threatening notes, written with letters cut out and stuck on the paper.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY WOODS"

"ENJOY THE GOOD LIFE WHILE IT LASTS"

"YOU'LL BE SO DEEP AND I'M GOING TO ENJOY SO MUCH"

"YOUR DAYS ARE COUNTED DAMNED DAUGHTER BITCH"

Raven's face said everything for Indra. The notes had impacted her as much as her.

\- SHIT! Indra what the hell are these notes? !! When did they start arriving? Have you contacted the local police? What has Lexa said to all this? - Raven was clearly worried about her friend's safety. Someone or some crazy enemy out there was threatening and the Latina sensed the worst ...

\- They started arriving a couple of months ago. A couple arrived at the central building of Woods Tech & Co. here in the center of the city. One was deposited at the entrance to the villa, and the last one was inserted into the pocket of Miss Lexa's jacket at an event she attended in Nice, in the south of the country, on the Riviera. - Indra explained in detail, while Raven listened attentively

\- Shit! Shit! Shit! And do you have any idea who could really want to hurt Lexa? What about the authorities?

\- That's the problem Miss Raven ... Miss Lexa is not taking these notes as seriously as she should, and she has not wanted to contact the authorities. She only spoke with Gustus, the bodyguards to hire a couple of more security men, but she doesn’t want to be surrounded by men dressed in black and she hides in the middle. She doesn’t want to get the attention of the press.

\- WHAT?!! But what the fuck is wrong with Lexa ?! - Raven raised her voice, standing up as she pulled her hair back with her hand, walking towards the window of the great hall

\- That's mainly why I contacted you, Ms. Raven - Indra clarified, watching Raven walk from one end of the great hall to the other, rubbing her head, as if thinking about the steps to follow. She was grateful that Heda's friend was so aware of the danger and would take it seriously.

Suddenly the palace was flooded by the shrill voice of a woman cursing in French. To which immediately Raven stopped and looked at Indra strangely, as if looking for an answer who the hell was screaming. The assistant stood up rolling her eyes, taking a mouthful of air.

\- I think they've arrived ahead of time. - Indra just commented, beginning to walk towards the door of the room.

But almost at the entrance, she was surprised by the sudden appearance of a blonde woman, tall, thin as a spaghetti, in Raven's eyes, with sunglasses on her head, making an entrance as if she were the Java queen. Raven just watched her from top to bottom knowing well that kind of people believed and badly intoned. The actress stopped in her footsteps when she saw the strange presence standing by the window.

\- Indra who is this woman? - asked the actress without taking off her blue eyes from Raven, who smiled sideways with irony.

\- Welcome Mademoiselle Bouchard. This is Miss Reyes, she just came from the United States.

\- I didn't ask where she comes from. What she is doing here is what I am interested in knowing. - answered Madeleine, somewhat irritated by the defiant and mocking look of the brunette woman named Reyes.

\- Actually I can’t understand what the fuck is happening to Lexa?! First of all, start by treating the people who work in this house better, and as far as I know, Indra is not your beloved assistant, she is only for Lexa. Now it's me who wants to know what the fuck you're doing here, because I passed a few brothels on the way, maybe you got the wrong address. - Answered an acid and sharp voice by Raven, fixing her eyes on the blues more than surprised and enraged by the actress

\- How...!!

\- RAV!? !! My God, is that you!??? - said the voice of Lexa, entering the room, meeting her dear friend Raven, who raised her eyes to find her with a smile, seeing her joy

\- Hi Lex ... - Raven answered, receiving Lexa in her arms, squeezing her body with strength and emotion. They hadn’t seen each other for almost a year and both felt the reunion in a special way.

Madeleine in a contained fury, who had been about to answer the brunette, counted to herself not to make a scene. Obviously the woman was a friend of Lexa, and she wasn’t going to spoil all her plans, and her long work for a stupid discussion about the newcomer. In addition, noticing Lexa's excitement at seeing her and the way she had thrown herself into her arms, told her clearly that she was going to lose her if she faced her with disrespect to her friend.

But being there and witnessing the idyllic friendly reunion was too much for her, besides having a horrible headache and feeling the weariness of the hectic weekend in Monaco. Without thinking it over she stood up and proceeded to leave the room when Lexa separated from the embrace with Raven, noticing Madeleine's presence about to leave them.

\- Oh Rav, let me introduce you to my girl, Madeleine Bouchard.

\- Madie, she's a great friend of mine, Raven Reyes. - Lexa spoke, excited even with the surprise, made the presentations, but both Raven and Madeleine simply looked challenging each other with a false smile.

Raven immediately noticed the actress had played her. It was simply a great convenience, of course, otherwise she would have immediately told Lexa about her previous altercation. Undoubtedly Indra was right in her judgment about the diva that had stuck to her friend Lexa, and she couldn’t understand how she had achieved it. Without the situation becoming stranger she had to think something alternative ..

\- Yes, Miss Bouchard and I were meeting when you came in. Very interesting your girl, Lex. - Raven commented ironically without taking her eyes off the irritated French woman, who was chewing rage to herself, but taking a few breaths she finally spoke.

\- Ma chérie Lexie, I'm dead, I need to rest ... if you'll excuse me, I'll see you at dinner. - Madeleine said, approaching Lexa to give her a kiss on the cheek and then withdraw before the sneering look of the tycoon who immediately persisted something strange in the environment. Her green eyes followed the actress who, when leaving the room, was followed by Indra, closing the door behind them.

\- Well ... what can I say? Excuse her Rav, it's been a hectic birthday weekend. Madeleine is usually kinder to the people I introduce her to. - Lexa tried to excuse herself and her interesting companion, before the ironic smile of Raven, who simply nodded her head.

\- Hey, what do you want to drink? I have everything in the bar ... - Lexa offered, trying to end the strange moment, going to the lounge bar while Raven looked at her somewhat surprised.

\- Lex ... don’t you think it's rather early to drink alcohol? And what the hell are you doing with a woman like that? - Finally Raven said with a very serious tone that surprised Lexa, looking at her immediately with strangeness.

\- What do you mean with a woman like Rav? I've already apologized for her, she's just exhausted and, ...

\- Lex ... don’t give me that shit ... look, we don’t see each other in almost a year and I don’t want our first 10 minutes to be a discussion by a third party, that if you apologize, it's not even worth it. But what worries me is the fact that you are pouring yourself a huge glass of whiskey at eleven o'clock in the morning.

\- Oh Rav ... stop playing mother ... for that I already have Indra, and for the moment I have achieved a truce with her, you just arrived, well you said it. Let's not use the first minutes in silly discussions. Now tell me, what brought you here? and why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming? - Lexa tried to avoid the talk about alcohol, she was tired of listening to Indra about it and didn’t want Raven to join her in the sermons.

Raven looked for a moment at Lexa, meditating on whether to continue to lead the discussion about the drink or relax for the moment and change the subject. But her dark eyes were watching the enormous glass of whiskey that Lexa was holding to her lips, taking a long sip, as if drinking water.

The scene impacted her completely. In addition to the haggard image of her friend, more thin, her eyes with a clear dark rings covered with some makeup. Clearly too many parties, alcohol and she expected nothing beyond. The image caused her pain and worry, and immediately she understood the fear of Indra, desperately asking for her help, something she greatly appreciated. She just hoped to find a way to help Lexa.

\- Well, I'll tell you, I missed my famous multi millionaire friend, who chose to go live on the other side of the world. Sometimes I wonder what the hell is going on with you and Clarke? One goes to Australia, the ass of the world for me, and I apologize I know it's your country of origin, and the other one to France, if I've seen you I don’t remember my friend ... - said a more relaxed Raven, with mocking tone to relax the atmosphere. But when she mentioned Clarke, Lexa's hand that raised the glass of whiskey to her mouth suddenly stopped, as if it had frozen there without saying anything, without a minimum movement, and the Latina noticed it immediately.

\- How is she...? - She just asked in a very calm tone and under Lexa, without raising her eyes from the glass of whiskey in her hands, after a couple of minutes that for Raven seemed hours.

\- Who, Clarke ...? Well, the last thing she told me is that she has become addicted to surfing. That she loves the place, the people, her work. She seems and feels more relaxed than when she first went there. - Raven explained, unable to make contact with Lexa's eyes. But when she mentioned surfing, she noticed a slight smile on the CEO's thick lips, which proceeded to finally bring the glass of whiskey to her lips to take a long drink, nodding her head.

\- What? What is so funny? - Raven asked, somewhat confused, by the different mood swings in her friend.

\- I cannot imagine Clarke surfing ... but now living in Sydney, it's no wonder that her new friends have pushed her to try it, it's so normal there, it's part of the lives of the aussies. - Lexa said relaxed, sitting on the comfortable sofa, without letting go of her almost finished glass of yellowish alcohol.

\- Well, she sent me some pictures, she looks very hot and cool on the board you know, and it seems that she has mastered it very well, almost naturally she says. - Raven added sitting next to her

\- Let me see ... - Lexa asked very interested, something that made Raven smile, looking at her with a smile full of joy, while pulling her phone out of her pocket and looking for a couple of photos

Lexa was excited to see Clarke surfing like a good Australian, and it partly filled her with pride. As well as the enormous desire to see her there, in real life, and obviously surfing by her side.

The tycoon was an excellent surfer and if it were not for the many responsibilities she had, she would probably have professionally dedicated herself to that sport which is so popular in her country. But she had a select group of outstanding surfers friends, such as the Hawaiian Alana Blanchard and Bethamy Hamilton, and the Australian Tyler Wright, who she liked to meet and surf with on their short vacation, when they could coordinate times and places. In addition, Lexa also owned a large part of the shares of the famous firm of sportswear for surfers called Rip Curl, along with others and some companies that manufactured surfboards.

But for Lexa to learn that Clarke had discovered such a passion for surfing, and that she was doing it very well, it filled her with pride in some way, definitely her girl never ceased to surprise her.

Raven finally showed her a couple of photos that immediately lit up Lexa's face. Something that Raven loved to see, because it hadn’t happened in a very long time.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=r21de9)  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=25g77u0)  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2uh7m2d)

\- Oh wow ... it seems that she can seriously master the waves very well! - Expressed a proud and excited Lexa looking at the photos of her now surfer doctor.

\- Well, yes, it seems so and she says it is very therapeutic also says that being there in the middle of the waves, is something that relaxes her a lot.

\- Yes, I understand it very well, because it has the same effect on me. - Lexa answered, while smiling while looking at the photos. Clarke looked so beautiful, so radiant, so much better than she had last seen her and she adored her.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/ff5c16938765354)

Raven really didn’t want to dwell on the issue of Lexa and that French woman, especially seeing clearly that the CEO was still madly in love with her friend Clarke. But she needed to know how she had ended up with that French miscarriage, because she had no logical explanation for it. So she slipped the subject again in a subtle and friendly way ...

\- Lex ... can you explain where this woman came from? And don’t tell me silly things because I know you, I'm seeing how you look at those pictures of Clarke and I can see that you still love her.

Lexa stopped smiling and returned the phone to Raven and with a serious face she stood up, going to the bar to pour herself another glass of whiskey, something that the Latina hated, cursing herself for having perhaps having pushed her to do it, having taken out such a delicate subject.

Lexa poured her glass and then walked to the large window that had a beautiful view of the most romantic city in the world, "what irony," she thought to herself, as she drank a sip of the yellowish liquid. Raven followed her with her eyes, still cursing but it was too late, she had already opened her mouth too much.

\- Sorry Lex, it wasn’t my intention ... - Raven tried to apologize, but Lexa interrupted her

\- No, it's fine Rav ... I cannot deny it, yes, you know me very well to invent things or tell you that I'm very well. I met Madeleine at the last Cannes film festival. She proposed to me to be part of the jury and I accepted. She was presenting a movie in which she had acted. They presented us at one of those many parties that you must attend, and we were immediately happy.

\- But Lex ... I don’t think you're in love with her ... not someone like that. Excuse me, but you deserve something much better than that woman.

\- Who said I'm in love with her? You read the tabloid press Rav ...

\- So what the hell are you doing with her? Living here in your home, traveling and introducing yourself to all the events at your hand, like the great famous and hot couple of the moment? - Raven didn’t understand the situation yet.

\- It was a contract that we signed by mutual agreement. I needed a stable companion for the events and other nonsense of the image, and she raised her cachet a little to connect with good directors and producers. Being by my side has helped her in that. But nothing else Rav ... there is no "romantic girlfriend" as the magazines get tired of writing ... it is a circus of farce and interest for publicity. - Finally Lexa explained calmly, while still drinking the whiskey, looking out at the city of Paris

\- The mother fucker! Are you telling me this seriously ?! And why do you let her treat your people like shit? Excuse me, but I think you would find me a better contract dear ...

\- I know Rav ... she is not the best woman I have ever met and I regret the bad treatment of my employees, but I have compensated them monetarily, especially so that they don’t go to the press. I have also told Madeline that she should treat the staff better, but I have noticed that it does not help much. Anyway, I'm looking for someone to replace her soon, I'm tired of her anyway ... - Lexa confessed drinking the last thing left in her glass.

Meanwhile Raven was frozen listening to such confession. Obviously Indra wasn’t aware of such a contract, but anyway, the Latina wanted that damn French woman out of her friend's life and she was willing to carry it out.

On the other side of the door of the great room where Lexa and Raven were talking, a pair of ears listened to the conversation of the friends, it was none other than Madeleine herself, who was foaming at the mouth in rage, listening to her Raven putting shit in the head of Lexa, for the CEO to leave her and that last confession of the tycoon, which made her tremble at the same time. She panicked, her hatred for the damned woman Reyes, and she doesn’t hesitate to carry out Niylah's plan before she thought about it. It was very clear that her days next to the famous multi millionaire were numbered, and before that, she would take revenge with pleasure.

Without wasting time she went to her room, to communicate again with Niylah and to let her know that the plan should be carried out as soon as possible. In addition to communicating the arrival of the Raven Reyes.

Niylah yelled on the phone and cursed Raven, who she hated twice, since she had married her ex-wife and become Lexa's best friend, and on top of that, a surrogate mother for her little daughter who she couldn’t see, since a judge in the United States, had withdrawn the paternity leave shared with Luna, due to negligence and repeated absence, as well as psychic and emotional instability, sending her to a mental health facility, where she had to go for six months. Something that fulfilled a board, but still her request for revocation of the judge's decision was denied, making her unable to have access to her daughter ever again, until she reached the age of majority.

The furious and vengeful Niylah, informed Madeleine that the plan would be executed the night in which they had to attend a concert of classical music, in a very famous theater of the French capital on Wednesday. The French actress knew all the steps, and what she should do perfectly, smiling with malice, she cut the call, excited to collect her revenge very soon.

The time had finally come to execute the evil plan, and Niylah couldn’t wait for it to arrive on Wednesday night. Once again she would try to carry out her frustrated revenge on the famous CEO and former lover, and this time she would not fail.

After giving such confession to her friend, which surprised Raven, she apologized to her for need to take a bath and rest in her room, staying to meet with Raven later in the day. Raven understood the fatigue that Lexa could have, increased by the effect of alcohol, excusing her friend without problems.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, more precisely in Sydney, Australia. Clarke had finished a long operation and after taking a quick shower and changing clothes, she walked down the long corridor of the hospital in the direction of the canteen, in search of a coffee and something to calm the sounds of her stomach, which had embarrassed her during the operation in front of her laughing colleagues, when she was suddenly captured by her friend Dr. Marny Kennedy, running towards her with an envelope in her hand and a pregnancy belly that was already clearly visible.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/57f019938766094)  
(Note* for this role i choose australian actress Marny Kennedy)

\- Clarkie ... Clarkie ...!

\- Marny? What happened..?! Are you okay? - Clarke stopped in her footsteps when listening to her friend running after her, turning on her feet to see what happened with Marny.

\- Yes .... There are heavens, I feel heavy for these runs ... hahaha ... - She said between deep breaths, trying to recover her normal breathing

\- Hahahaha .... God! Marny you almost killed me with fright, I thought something was happening to you. - Clarke said laughing at the comical comment of her friend

\- Come, you’re going to the canteen, right? Come on, I'll go with you, heavens! I'm hungry all the time ... - Marny said as she grabbed Clarke's arm and together they walked towards the canteen.

After buying coffee and a sandwich for Clarke, and a slice of apple pie and tea for her colleague and friend, they sat at a table a little apart from the rest. Although it was also not a time where the canteen was very busy, something they both appreciated.

\- Tell me, how's everything going with my godson? - Clarke asked as she took a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich with great pleasure on her face.

\- Well, that is what I have come to tell you little friend ... look yourself ... - Marny replied giving her the envelope she had in her hand, while she took a bite of her apple pie.

\- Oh my God!! Is it a picture? I'm dying!! Let me see ... - Clarke enthusiastically left the sandwich on the plate and took the envelope, taking from it the ultrasound plate that Marny had made that same day.

\- NOOOOO !!!! MY GOD MARNY !!!! They're twins?!!!! I'm dying!! - Clarke said between almost euphoric screams! Excited almost to tears, holding now the hand of her friend who smiled like her, while she did not stop eating her apple pie with great enthusiasm.

\- YESSSSS CLARKIE !!! There is two. A girl and a boy!! - Clarified Marny to the surprise of Clarke. Her friend had what many dreamed, the perfect couple.

\- Oh, Marnie, honey! You don’t know how happy I am ... Hahahaha ... hey! Wait a moment ... This is a vile deception! It was supposed to be one's godmother, not two's! That means double everything! - Clarke complained joking, drying her eyes of the tears that accumulated without falling.

\- Well ... that’s it Clarkie ... I'm sorry, you said yes and you cannot retract ... now you have two godchildren. - Marny explained between laughter and morsels, while Clarke looked carefully at the plate, still somewhat excited.

\- And have you thought about the names with Peter? - Clarke asked, taking a sip of her coffee with milk.

\- Yes, in fact that's another reason why I came to chat with you, in addition to giving you the news of duality.

\- Oh well, what do you want to talk about? I've always been bad at thinking names, if that's what you're going to ask me.

\- No, I'm not going to ask you to give me options. In fact I have thought about the names, but since they are based on the incredible story that you have told me, that you have lived before coming here, I want to put those names to you if it does not bother you, of course.

\- What do you mean, Marny? Are you talking about my story with Lexa Woods? - Clarke asked and immediately became serious, the only mention to Lexa, his heart was stopped It was amazing how much it still affected her.

\- Aha ... you see, the names that I have thought for the children are, Jake and Costia. - Marny let go and Clarke felt suddenly short of breath.

\- Marny ... I ... - Clarke didn’t know what to answer, she was so shocked by her friend's decision that she was speechless.

\- Hey Clarkie, I'm sorry if you haven’t liked my idea ... don’t worry, forget it, I'll look for other names ... - Marny apologized immediately, winking at her, pressing Clarke's hand on the table.

\- Don’t! Marny ... no, it's just that you surprised me with the choice. I know what to say, but it doesn’t bother me at all ... it just left me speechless ... - Clarke explained, sensitive and excited. This time a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks, something that shocked her friend, who immediately left her cake, taking Clarke's hands on the table hard, looking at her blue and wet eyes with a smile.

\- Oh God Clarkie, it wasn’t my intention to move you like that ... It's just that everything you've told me has impacted me so much, that I somehow wanted to honor those people who meant so much in your life. Your dear father, whom I always loved as my own, and of whom I have beautiful memories of in our childhood, and that girl whose spirit has helped you to understand Lexa in her enormous guilt and pain. That was so magical and beautiful. That girl is an Angel you know? I believe in them, and that is why I decided to give the girl her name. But I wanted to ask you if it was okay for you.

\- God! Of course Marny, you've excited me, shit! Thank you!! - Clarke finally managed to express, standing up to embrace with her childhood friend, and now medical colleague.

\- Great!! Now the second ...

\- Hahahaha ... God Marny! There is more...?

\- Hahahaha ... Well, next week Peter wants to take a trip to Thailand for a few days, to Koh Tao Island, before I cannot travel, and since we are in high season, we can’t find a temporary shelter for Bowie, and we were wondering if you could take care of him? You know, he's a little gentleman, who doesn’t take up much space and who usually has a good temper ....

\- Aha ... The one who always growls at me when I visit your house? Hmmm ... this is going to cost you dearly ... But let's say I can take care of the petty little four-legged hairy man named Bowie for a few days ... - Clarke answered immediately after taking a sip from her cup coffee, smiling at her friend who immediately felt relieved by her positive response.

\- There, you are a sun! Thanks Clarkie! I promise that he will behave well, and won’t give you problems, I will talk seriously with him so that he is kind and affectionate with you. - Marny said gratefully, while she gave her the last bite of cake, needing a second portion.

\- Hahahaha ... if I'm sure he'll listen to you ... - Clarke answered laughing.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/7baf26938770044)   
[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/ba9b70938772314)


	4. Decisions

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=e6djki)

Raven could not be calm after confirming the delicate situation in the life of her billionaire friend. Clearly she was very grateful that Indra had called her, now she was trying to think what was the next step. She wasn’t Lexa's mother, but she owed her her life, in addition to actually making a bond of sisterhood with the lady. She needed to get her out of all the shit she was in.

Sitting in the garden next to the large pool with a delicious pineapple drink, after having eaten a nice lunch made by Indra, Raven received a call with facetime from none other than her dear friend Clarke from Australia. The call took her out of her deep thoughts for the moment, and she did her best to relax her face before accepting, obviously she wasn’t going to tell Clarke anything about the bad situation in France.

\- Hey Rav .... Wow … have you and Luna have acquired a new mansion? - Clarke said very surprised trying to see beyond of what appeared behind her Latina friend, who smiled at her  
\- Clarkie, what a joy girl. No, it's not my house, and I'm not in the United States.  
\- And where are you? That looks expensive behind you ...  
\- Hahahaha ... well, it is dear ... it is a palace that you see, and I am in exuberant Paris.

Clarke's face was very clear, she immediately imagined why Raven was in Paris, and whose palace it was. There was a somewhat annoying silence, which Raven regretted, but she immediately used her wit and humor to save the moment.

\- Hey ... talking about something else, what are you doing calling me at these hours of your my beloved night? Something you want to tell me?  
\- How is she Rav? - Without changing the serious face Clarke asked obviously about Lexa.  
\- What...? Who? I mean ... - Raven tried to play dumb, but it didn’t work  
\- Rav I'm not an idiot, I know who lives in Paris, and exactly that a palace is where she could live. - A determined Clarke said, before a grin of Raven smile, who noticed that her efforts to change the subject were clearly in vain. Now the question was to have to lie to Clarke, something that she hated, but she had no other way out.

\- Well ... you know ... always working in her empire, giving herself the great life as a millionaire ...  
\- Hmmmm ... Rav you've never been a good lier ... tell me what's wrong? Why are you visiting? You didn’t tell me you had planned to travel to see her ... - Clarke asked, rolling her eyes, immediately catching the lie in the eyes of her friend who cursed herself for being such a bad actress..  
\- Well, what do you want me to tell you Clarkie? She is not well, she hasn’t been since you separated. - Raven replies, tired of trying to evade the topic.  
\- You mean ... since she walked away from me ... - Clarke corrected, immediately frowning.  
\- Yes, fine, since the fool moved away from you. Well, I wanted to come and see how she was, and if I could help her somehow, I did, you know, Clarkie, I owe my life, besides loving her a lot, even though she’s so stupid for leaving you and having not only broken your heart but her own. Because I will tell you that she has not had a good time. - Clarified Raven with some details, something that made Clarke's eyes fall sadly for a brief moment  
\- Well, that's not what I read or see in the magazines .... Who the hell is that French actress ?! That by the way, it seems that they are putting a stick in her ass all the time. - Clarke commented sarcastically, something that made Raven laugh immediately without being able to avoid it.  
\- Hahaha ... I'm sorry, it's your comment Clarkie ... Well, it's a brothel rat that walks around here ... Hey, really, you tell me you think that trash from gossip magazines?  
\- Rav, they are everywhere like the new sensational hot couple of the moment. What do you want me to think? They are just friends to have tea in a Parisian bar?  
\- Well, I don’t blame you, you know. I also ate the same shit, until I got here and I found out it's all a damn convenience contract. - Raven said rolling her eyes at Clarke's surprise.  
\- What?!!! What do you mean it is a "convenience contract"? - Clarke clearly felt something was wrong at this point ... She had agreed to try to continue with her life, pushed more than anything by what had lately permeated her eyes, with all those yellow tabloids of the show, talking about the new and hot romance of the mogul Lexa Woods. Now she was learning the truth and didn’t like it.  
\- That the girl that and Lexa made a contract to help each other. Lexa needed a partner to pretend she is emotional stability in the events, and attract a little focus back to her, something that drives investors to approach like bees to honey. And the "so called actress", needed contacts that Lexa could provide in the middle, you know, great studios, producers, directors and also focus of the magazines towards her, or the "hot couple of the moment".  
\- I see ... - Clarke just said, as she bit her lower lip. Lexa had not closed the chapter with her. No, she had not moved on with her life. It was just another fucking appearance, and she swallowed it like a stupid innocent and jealous girl, and she cursed herself for being so stupid believing nothing less than the tabloids. Even having been in that world of appearance, which Lexa somehow taught her. Besides knowing that the tycoon who used to play or manipulate the press in that way.  
\- Clarkie ... I don’t want you to worry, she is not well psychically, but it's a matter of helping her a little bit and that's what I'm going to do on this visit. - Raven explained, seeing Clarke's worried face  
\- Rav, I know you don’t want to see me, but I want to know what happens there. So I need to ask you to keep me informed please. I will not be able to do much, but if you need me here I will be. - Raven wondered why they both had the damn habit of using it all the time ...  
\- I know Clarkie, but seriously girl, don’t worry, you know, here is the queen to fix other people's shit, I'll take care of everything. Now stop evading my question and tell me what is happening around you with you calling me at this time of your night?  
\- Well ... nothing ... it doesn't matter anymore ...  
\- Girl don’t be silly and don’t make me beg. If you have called at that time of yours it is because you want to tell me something ... at once ... - Insisted the Latina  
\- Well ... I've received the news that I'm going to be a godmother of two and not one as estimated. My friend Marny, the one from childhood, who is now a doctor like me, and works in the same hospital, is pregnant with twins and they are a couple.  
\- Oh wow Clarkie! That is an incredible news! You will have two terrible demons running towards you every time they see you, asking for everything that their parents deny them ... and hey! Double gifts in everything .... Hahahaha ... oh that you have fun Griffin !! - Raven smiled smiling  
\- Well gracious you are Reyes .... I have already done all those calculations don’t worry. But also, the wonderful thing about the news is that my friend has decided the names and you will not believe it ...  
\- Oh don’t tell me they'll put the name Raven on the girl because I will fall on my ass .....  
\- No idiot! Hahahaha ... stop being such a believer Reyes! No, the girl will be called Costia, and the boy Jake. - Clarke said with some tears accumulating in her eyes. Raven was thrilled with her, especially seeing those tears wet her blue eyes, biting her lip, as if holding all the feeling.  
\- Clarkie! What a beautiful gesture of your friend's, it is incredible that you have chosen those two so special names. I'm not so surprised about Jake, I guess they knew your father, but Costia? Wow, it makes my skin crawl ... but why did she choose that name, did she tell you?

Raven sat watching the pool, her back to the door that led to the entrance of the palace, not noticing that Lexa was standing behind her. Lexa felt her heart freeze suddenly when she heard Costia's name in Raven's conversation with someone on her phone. She didn’t want to interrupt, and curious to understand what Costia was doing in Raven's conversation, she stopped to listen, even if it was impolite, to know if it was pure coincidence, or had to do with her sweet Costia.

\- Well, yes, she explained that it was due to what I told her, of all my history with Lexa, and her late girlfriend, and how her spirit had appeared several times in the hospital, when Lexa was so bad. That Costia had been someone very special, to be able to understand Lexa in many ways. My friend believes that Costia is an Angel, and that is why she decided to name her daughter after her. I swear I'm still so excited Rav ... - Clarke finished the sentence and couldn’t contain the tears, letting them fall, remembering those magical and incredible moments with the spirit of Costia Meyers, something that surely she would never forget the rest of her life, something that also pushes her to believe that she extended beyond the physical in humans.

Lexa, for her part, felt her whole being shudder, first to hear the voice of her beloved Clarke after so long. And then from what Clarke had just told Raven, she never knew that Costia's spirit had appeared to Clarke when she was so ill in the hospital. That revelation moved her enormously in her soul and her heart. She couldn’t believe that Costia had watched over her happiness so much, even introducing herself to Clarke to help her. Her eyes became wet and tears sprang up without being able to stop them, falling down her cheeks. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t react. Buts he was trying to think what Raven and Clarke were talking about, and especially to whom would they name her sweet Costia? But her mind couldn’t process anything, she was in a kind of shock.

Raven had also been excited, because she also believed that Costia was like a kind of Angel. She had seen it on that mountain, when she said goodbye to Lexa forever, she witnessed its light, incredible beauty and angelic presence. But she didn’t want to be a sea of tears next to her friend, she hated the enormous distance, the inability to be there and hug Clarke.

\- Shit Clarkie ... how strong is everything you say girl ... what news! And when will the children be born?  
\- It is estimated for November, I think the 10th if they come in date. Heavens Rav, sorry, I made you cry ... hahahaha ... I know that you understand me ... I cannot share this emotion with anyone of my new friends. Just Marny I've told the whole story with Lexa, because I've known her since we were kids, and I know she's very connected to all those things of the universal energies, the angels. You know ... She told me the news, but also asking me in some way for permission to put Costia's name on her daughter. I obviously don’t feel I have that right. Costia was Lexa's girlfriend, she would have to give her consent, but since we are not in contact, I took the boldness to say yes in her name. She will probably never know it anyway. I know she will never come Rav ... I've already noticed that after so long ...

When Lexa heard that last one, her heart tightened again. She would have given her consent. She was thankful that Clarke did it, it was really beautiful the gesture of her friend, now understanding a bit more about what the whole topic was about. But it hurt to hear that Clarke didn’t believe that she would return to her life, although she also understood her, since it had been almost three years, and she was made a lost cause.

She had left Clarke with the promise to find herself, to return to her life and love her as she deserved, and not with a person who had an unknown personality, since the confusion was enormous in her mind and soul. In addition to seeing that Clarke unfortunately had fallen much deeper in love with that "Alex" than with her. But she didn’t judge her for it, obviously it was logical, since Clarke had lived with that Alex for almost six months. When her relationship with the young doctor being Lexa, it had been barely a month, in which they had had to learn to know each other at light speed and she particularly changed some very rigid and schematic aspects of her life.

Her mind was finally able to react to Clarke's words, with a clear tone of sadness, echoed in her soul, like that impulse we sometimes need, when everything is locked in our lives. For Lexa, time had stopped a long time ago, letting herself be carried away by the "what the fuck do I care about everything", drinking herself until she loses her mind. She no longer cared about her empire, her money, or even her own miserable life without much sense, not having her beloved Clarke by her side, and nothing made sense in her useless existence, something that every day felt more, something that sank more and more in a vacuum. But she couldn’t run to take refuge in her arms, and let Clarke hold the weight of the relationship on her own. She didn’t want to return to her life in that deplorable state.

\- Hey ... hey ... Clarkie, don’t say that girl ... you don’t know that ... I know it's been a long time, and that Lex hasn’t yet achieved what she needs or wants before coming back to you, but never give up. She ... She will achieve it with time, and I also know that she has never stopped loving you.  
\- Rav ... I know you love her very much, but don’t justify her all the time. I have a new life here, everything is so quiet, everything has changed so much for me ... it's not that I've given up, but ...  
\- You know, I think it's better to let time tell us that Clarkie. You girl should enjoy that new life that you have there and now get ready to be the godmother of two beautiful children who will drive you crazy very soon. And don’t worry, I promise I'll call you before anything important, okis?  
\- It's okay Rav ... yes, I better go to sleep ... tomorrow I must be in the hospital early. Enjoy your stay in Paris Reyes ... and send greetings to Luna when you talk to her.

Lexa when she heard that the communication was coming to an end, she tiptoed towards the door, to pretend that she was leaving right after Raven cut with Clarke. She didn’t feel good about having been listening to a private communication to sneak, but it was something she was grateful to have done from the inside very deeply. Clarke was tired of waiting for her, and she needed to make a fucking move in time. She needed to do it for herself, but most of all for Clarke. She didn’t want to lose her forever, she couldn’t, they were soulmates, she told herself drying the drops that fell down her cheeks. She couldn’t leave immediately, she needed to recover, so she went quietly to the bathroom.

\- Don’t worry Clarkie, I'll do it. Give my regards to your friend, who although I don’t know her, I already like her more than well. And I promise that my next trip will be to Kangaroo.  
\- Yes, I was going to say traitor ... but we'll talk about that in another opportunity. Take care of yourself and take care of her?  
\- I will Clarkie, you too girl. Kisses  
\- Kisses ... treacherous ... - Answered Clarke finally, before cutting the communication. 

Raven didn’t really thank her very much for being called "traitor", because although she had, it had been partly, but she kept telling herself that everything she did was simply work of a matchmaker, to unite those two idiot friends of hers once again, who love each other madly, but always put ridiculous obstacles in the way.

Raven ended her communication by shaking her head. The truth was a call full of emotion and what news!. She also remained pondering what Clarke had told her about her new life in Australia, new home, new friends, new world. It felt like her friend had finally found peace, and now she wondered if it was really good to keep fighting for a union that always seemed so complicated and pitiful between Clarke and Lexa.

For a second she crossed in her mind that perhaps it was time for Clarke to continue with her life, to try to settle down sentimentally with someone who might be good and with a calmer life than the mogul Lexa Woods. And there the bells with the word "TRAITOR" in big letters appeared in her mind, feeling a knot in her heart. "Shit!" She said to herself, "Why do I have to be in the middle of all this?" But her analysis was interrupted by the millionaire friend in question, who left the house walking towards her, pulling her brown hair back ...

\- Rav! I see you're having a nice afternoon here. Do you want to go for a coffee in the city? By the way, have you ever been to Paris? - Lexa asked in a relaxed and friendly tone, approaching the Latina, who immediately turned her head looking and smiling at Lexa, while sitting next to her.  
\- Hey Lex. I'm glad to see you more speakable. And good. You know ... lately I've got used to these lustful lives of the rich ... hahaha ... and nope, I've never been in the city of love. I would love a coffee in a Parisian bar, but with a promise ...  
\- What promise? - Lexa asked strangely, frowning a little  
\- That we will have ONLY coffee, without any alcohol. - She asked the Latina before the surprised face of Lexa, embarrassed that her friend has noticed her problem with alcohol.  
\- Hmmmm ... It's fine Rav ...I promise. - Lexa finally said smiling.  
\- And what about your nice partner for convenience? - Raven asked as she sipped her exquisite pineapple juice, with a sarcastic smile on her face that Lexa immediately caught making her laugh ...  
\- Hahahaha ... seriously you have not liked Madeleine!? Don’t worry, she's out for a walk with some friends, you won’t see her until tomorrow maybe.  
\- The best news you've given me! Yuppi! - The latina applauded smiling widely at the news of the absence of the prissy Frenchwoman.  
\- Hahahahaha ... God Rav I have missed you, you don’t know how much friend! Come, come on, I want to take you on a sightseeing tour through Paris to the Woods. - Lexa said enthusiastically standing up.  
\- Okay ... this is going to be fun ... tell me, what car do you drive in this very refined city dear Lex?  
\- Oh well, let me show you my garage ... you choose ... and no, I still don’t forget about my collection in Los Angeles ... - Lexa let go, while the colors on Raven's face were more than obvious.  
\- Hear! Everything was for a good cause, don’t forget it, and for my defense, I was induced by your other self.  
\- Hmmm ... yes, of course ... traitor! - There it was again, Raven thought, is that everyone thought to use that word to call it today?  
\- Come on ... follow me ... - Lexa finally said smiling, as she put her hand on Raven's shoulder, hugging her, walking beside her, while the Latina was shaking her head, but smiling too. Raven was happy to see the enthusiasm and the smile on Lexa's face, an attitude that gave her good hope of being able to help her.

Thousands of kilometers south of the planet, Clarke was getting ready to sleep, when the tint of her house sounded surprising her at that time of night. Frowning and checking the time quite late again on her father's clock, she went somewhat irritated and also worried at the door of her house.

Looking through the keyhole, she saw with even more surprise no other than the beautiful Dr. Mitchells. It surprised her ands he also worried about what could be happening to Victoria, to show up unannounced, at such crazy hours of the night at home. But without wasting time she opened the door and before she could even say "hello" Victoria jumped on her, covering her lips with her own, in a passionate kiss that completely unbalanced Clarke, having to take a few steps inside of her house.  
Victoria held her by the waist while their kiss became fiery and demanding. Clarke couldn’t really think or react to such a passionate attack and simply returned the kiss, but without producing almost anything inside.

Clarke took a few steps back, while Victoria crossed the doorway and closed the door behind her with a blow to her foot, while dragging Clarke to the sofa where both finally fell, continuing the hot and prolonged kiss, until the need for air made them both move away with red faces, breathing hard and smiling.

\- Oh God! I'm sorry Clarke ... I didn't mean to attack you like that but I swear I got carried away by a huge impulse, I was dying to see you, and since you didn’t answer my calls, I came ... I know it's not very right from me to present myself like this, and practically attack you ... but ...  
\- Hey ... hey ... Vicky is fine ... breathe ... hahaha ... it's all good, apology accepted. It's not that I was bothered too much by your entrance, but you surprised me a lot ...  
\- Believe me, Clarke, I don’t usually like that ... God! You'll think I'm crazy ... but I just ...  
\- Now ... Stop worrying ... now ... we can sit back and take it back from the beginning, what do you think? - Clarke proposed sitting down after Victoria stood up, releasing her with a very embarrassed face.  
\- Oh ... oooooops ... yes, of course .. Excuse me ... - Said an agitated Victoria, clearly nervous, with face of "swallow land"  
\- Well ... now yes ... Hello Vicky ... what brings you here? Something wrong..? Are you okay?  
\- Hahahaha... really Clarke .. you don’t know how sorry I am ... I was thinking so much about you ... hahaha ... I let myself go like a ravishing teenager with crazy hormones ... It's okay .. Hello Clarke ... I just needed to see you ... I missed you these couple of days ...  
\- Oh ... well ... well I know ... I was going to call you tomorrow to see if you wanted to have dinner with me ... I think we need to talk ... - Clarke said in a much calmer tone, trying not to sound the alarms too much in Victoria's mind, who immediately fixed her eyes on hers, somewhat surprised.

Her idea was not to go ahead with whatever they had started with Victoria, having noticed that those butterflies in her stomach didn’t show up, nothing she could feel internally when Victoria kissed her. Besides, after the conversation with Raven, she had realized that she had acted like a stupid teenager, believing in the tabloids, believing that Lexa had forgotten her. She really felt terrified, seeing, especially now, how excited Victoria was with her, and she hated having to put the cold cloth on all of a sudden, and explain that she did not feel the same.

She looked at Victoria's illuminated eyes, feeling like a damn villain about to get the sweet out of her mouth to a totally enthusiastic girl. She tried to put on her sweetest and most compassionate face, taking Dr. Mitchells' hands in hers, caressing her palms with her thumbs.

\- Shit! I've scared you right ...? I ... - Victoria tried to decipher Clarke's face somewhat strange in front of her  
\- No ... no Vicky, please stop apologizing. It has not displeased or frightened me, your passion, believe me, you just surprised me ... Do you want to drink something? - Clarke offered kindly, noticing the nerves accumulating in Victoria's face  
\- Heavens ... no! Thanks Clarke, but I think I should let you rest, see what time it is and I with my crazy youth attack breaking into your ca ... - Victoria couldn’t finish the sentence as Clarke approached her kissing her with determination, almost climbing on top of her with her body, something that Victoria thanked returning the same passion with pleasure.

Clarke didn’t know why she really did it, perhaps pushed by the frustration of the mistake she had already made, and although this attitude only made the matter worse, instead of fixing it, she simply couldn’t look at those excited eyes and give them a washcloth freezing, sending Victoria immediately to her house. It broke her soul to see how anguished her colleague was with her crazy attitude, and she wanted to make her understand that she had not scared her. But in Clarke's mind there was still this firm decision to speak and apologize for her somewhat immature attitude if she wanted to, but she didn’t want to continue with what they had started.

After the long kiss, Clarke managed to control the parameters of not going beyond. She parted from Victoria's flushed and smiling face, who still had her eyes closed, and for a fraction of seconds Clarke saw none other than the face of her sweet Alex, so vivid, so real, that it shocked her and shook her completely, oppressing your heart.

She could immediately react from her crazy delusion, placing her hands on Victoria's cheeks, joining their foreheads, closing her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to return to reality. Undoubtedly Victoria's sweetness and enthusiasm were somewhat similar to Alex's, and that was not right, not good at all. She couldn’t get carried away by that simple similarity. 

She needed to breathe, she needed to go back to earth. She needed to get away from Victoria or it would hurt her if she went ahead, encouraging her in her already clear feelings towards her, that unfortunately they were not reciprocal. Victoria was not Alex, nobody would be repeated mentally as a mantra, again and again, while regaining normal breathing, like her partner who was on another planet.

\- Vicky ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry about this ... but I need to be honest with you. I ... No ... I can not follow this ...  
\- Clarke ...? - Victoria could only say, somewhat confused and stunned by the words of her colleague, who still rested her forehead on hers, and kept her beautiful blue eyes closed.  
\- Sorry to have rushed to say yes, to leave, to let things go a little out of hand ... - Clarke began to explain, or at least try to explain, but found it difficult to find the right words, if there really were,s he had sent herself into big shit and now she didn’t know how to fix it without hurting Victoria's feelings.  
\- But ... what are you talking about Clarke ...? I don’t understand ... you just kissed me as if you felt the same as me ... - Victoria said, clearly distressed, as she moved away from Clarke's hands, who immediately opened her eyes, finally confronting her, with enormous grief. She hated doing this to someone as wonderful as Victoria, but she couldn’t fool or cheat, it wasn’t fair to anyone.  
\- Listen to me please Vicky ... I need you to understand me ... it wasn’t my intention to enthuse you, or hurt you ... I ... you don’t know much about me ... how I've been emotionally for a while. .. something that has marked me a lot ... I ... I thought I was ready to maybe try it, but I realized that I was wrong ... I still have not overcome it and I cannot relate to anyone while I have all this inside of me still ...  
\- But Clarke ... I felt so real ... I ... I cannot accept what you say ... maybe you're just afraid ... I didn’t know what happened to you, but you cannot get away from anyone who come closer ... you should risk it ... give yourself time ... maybe not press, go slowly, like you said the other night ... maybe my crazy attitude today scared you, but we can try ... I can go more slow ... we can ...  
\- No Vicky ... please ... don’t insist on something that I know well will not work ... believe me, I will hurt you a lot and I don't want to do that with you ... you are a wonderful woman who deserves someone better than me, someone without a shadow over their heart. Vicky ... my heart belongs to a woman I've loved as nobody in my life, and I know that I'm still loving ... and even though I thought I could continue with my life, trying to go out with you, I realized I was wrong. I cannot do it ... not while I still love her with all my soul the way I do ... I'm sorry Vicky, and you don’t know how much! Please believe me, I don’t want to hurt you, you don’t deserve it. - Clarke begged, trying to get Victoria to accept the reality, and her decision not to continue.  
\- Clarke ... Just give yourself a chance to resume your life ... don’t make the huge mistake of shutting yourself in something of the past ...  
\- I'm sorry Vicky ... it's like I'm sorry for the moment ... I'm not ready to start anything with anyone, not yet. - Clarke said quite adamantly, without wanting to sound rude but firm, as she noticed that Victoria didn’t want to give in.  
\- Well Clarke ... if that's your last word ... I think I should go now ... not only have I made a fool of myself coming to your house in this way of surprise, throwing myself at you, when you didn’t even think to continue with us ... But believe me I feel it more for you, clearly you seem that you are waiting for a huge miracle, and I can tell you that while you cling to the past you will never manage to move to the future, and you deserve to be happy. You are a wonderful, intelligent, simple, beautiful woman wherever you are seen, always thinking of others, and now I understand why you have come to the other side of the world .... A part of you is desperate to get away from the past and begin a new chapter, but another part of you is so attached to that woman, that you simply cannot move beyond the physical, and that will not allow you to really start that new chapter in your life.  
\- I know you're right in what you say Vicky, believe me I know, but it will take me time to close that chapter of my life.  
\- Well, when you do, maybe it's still there, on the other side of the door, waiting for you Clarke Griffin ... because I know you're someone special who is worth waiting for ... - Finished by saying Victoria with bright eyes, she would almost say Clarke was containing tears in a tenacious way, something that the blonde admired, thanking the beautiful words spoken.  
\- Vicky ... please don’t wait for me ... don’t close yourself to other opportunities, I would feel very bad if you did that. Because believe me that if my heart was not united to someone already, I would have no doubt that it was you who occupied that place. - Clarke said now approaching Victoria standing in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek caressing her tenderly.

Something that immediately caused a couple of tears to finally escape from the emotional eyes of Dr. Mitchells, who took that hand with sweetness and brought it to her lips, kissing her, while closing her eyes, to feel the softness of that skin that she would have wanted so much to feel completely.

Victoria knew she couldn’t keep trying to persuade Clarke, who was obviously still in love with that woman from her past. She regretted the loss of such a beautiful and wonderful woman as Dr. Griffin was, but nothing else she could do. She resigned herself to the goodbye of the moment, nodding her head and drawing a faint smile on her face, opened her eyes to meet those deep blue, so beautiful that she had fallen in love in such a crazy way, she simply brought her hands to the Clarke's face, and brought her lips to the blonde, giving her a soft and short kiss goodbye, Clarke didn’t refuse to receive it and return with the love she felt for the beautiful and sweet Dr. Mitchells.

\- Goodbye Clarke ... see you at the hospital Dr. Griffin ... I hope you rest ... and that someday you will find the happiness you deserve.  
\- Goodbye Vicky ... you too beautiful ... you also deserve it. See you Dr. Mitchells ...

Victoria finally walked away from Clarke, walking towards the door and leaving the house without saying more and without looking back. Clarke stood in the middle of the room, her hands trembling, and her heart beating fast. Her mind was blocked, but something inside told her that she had made the right decision. She didn’t know what the future held for her in the short or long term, if one day Lexa would appear again in her life and loving her as she promised that day that she would do it, but what she did know was that her heart was linked to that of the tycoon, and without a doubt she still loved her with all her soul, no matter how crazy she was.

Meanwhile eight hours earlier in Paris, Lexa and Raven had climbed the incredible sports car of the millionaire CEO, which was none other than an Aston Martin Valkyrie, a model that the famous British firm had manufactured about 150 models, of the which about 30 or 40 had been made only for the high competition, and the rest had been sold to multimillionaire individuals like Lexa Woods.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=5extnb)

After a crazy and fast trip through the highway outside of Paris, towards the famous Palace of Versailles, to feel the enormous speed of the beast, as Raven used to call those sports cars, the friends stopped to tour the well-known Palace, something that marveled Raven greatly.

After a quick tour of Versailles, Lexa drove her powerful and fast Valkyrie, almost flying on the highway, and without a doubt for Raven, in record time arriving back to Paris, lowering the machine to the speed allowed in the French capital, followed closely by the security car driven by Gustus and an extra man, to protect the CEO. Although Lexa was annoyed at times, she knew that especially now, receiving these threatening messages, she should pay attention to her personal safety, mainly because she didn’t want the local police to intervene in her life.

Lexa was an excellent tourist guide of Paris, taking Raven to visit the famous Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, the Tuileries and the imposing darkened Notre-Dame. Then they walked a little along the banks of the Seine, enjoying a very sunny day of August, with a very pleasant temperature of around 25 °C. accompanied by a soft and fresh breeze, that diminished the heat of the Parisian city. They also visited the renowned museum The Louvre, very short walk, since Raven was not as much interested in art as her dear friend Clarke, who definitely came to mind while touring some galleries of the museum, admiring the most famous pieces of history of art exhibited there.

Once they returned to the spectacular Aston Martin, Lexa drove through Montmartre so that Raven had a clear vision of the Sacré-Coeur basilica, inherited some 130 meters at the top of the Montmartre hill, a work of art from Romantic-Byzantine style architecture. An incredible place that Raven promised to visit especially in another opportunity, because by the time Lexa proposed to go to the city center, to one of her favorite places, the Café de la Paix, to try the classic Parisian coffee, accompanied by traditional macaroons and éclairs.

While they enjoyed the exquisite coffee and the French sweets that Raven really devoured with enthusiasm, something that made Lexa laugh a lot, the friends chatted animatedly about many different topics, about their lives, jobs, and especially Alex's foundation, that Raven drove with great skill and professionalism, something that really surprised Lexa. The famous CEO, didn’t imagine Raven so organized and highly responsible for every detail, she had even made herself a group of people in charge, who carried the different aspects of the foundation and were all highly trained and very good workers.

The image that Lexa had of her dear friend, was that of the Latina, best friend of her great love, mechanic and lover of sports cars, student of astronomical engineering, who always made her laugh with her crazy suggestions and very honest personality. Dreaming of being an astronaut one day, walking in space, a dream that was truncated after the plane crash that had left her that lifelong disability in her left leg.

Lexa was surprised by this new Raven, much more mature, who still made her laugh with her comments and suggestions, even quite badly spoken, but that could be very serious when it comes to dealing with serious issues. Besides, the millionaire was grateful for her warmth of brotherhood, her concern and her care, not to mention the fact that the Latina had even betrayed, if she wanted, the long-standing friendship with Clarke by helping her, by putting a little on her side, keeping her up-to-date with everything that happened in the new life of her old friend, now Dr. Griffin.

Lexa couldn’t leave Clarke's theme aside, talking about the great love of her life, Raven finally told her the news that the blonde had given her that noon, and when she heard such an emotional story about Clarke's friend, choosing the name of Costia for her little daughter, she moved Lexa a little, wetting her eyes, but holding a big smile at all times, while listening attentively to the Latina. She marveled that a complete stranger had connected so much with the story, and decided to give her daughter the name of her sweet Costia, also claiming that she was an Angel.

She was also thrilled to learn the whole story of the apparitions of Costia's spirit to Clarke, while she fought for her life against that damn tumor in her head. From that incredible way in which the spirit of her first love had not only protected her as a true Angel, but also by advocating for Clarke to understand her and open her heart, even in spite of everything that happened.  
Raven also made her promise that she would never tell Clarke that she had told her the whole story of Costia's apparitions at the hospital. That was something that if the time came, probably Clarke herself would tell someday. Lexa really hoped that it would be so, because from now, from that same day, she had decided it was time to move. It was time to really fulfill the word he had given her beloved Clarke, that of finding herself, and that of returning to her life one day, giving her all the love and happiness that Clarke deserved.

Raven was thrilled when Lexa communicated her decision to finally get seriously moving, and one who would seek help for her problem with alcohol and who would also dispatch the French actress of her life. But before, she explained she had to unfortunately fulfill a last event on Wednesday night, attending a classical music concert, in one of the most refined theaters of the city.

Raven enthusiastically applauded her friend and could see the determination in her tired green eyes, her smile was huge, and she simply took Lexa's hands, and squeezed them with her strong, while her eyes became wet with emotion.

Later, Lexa took her to dinner at one of her favorite restaurants, after asking Raven what kind of food she wanted, the Latina didn’t hesitate to say the classic pizza, as she didn’t dare much with the famous but too extravagant taste of French food. So Lexa took her to a restaurant called "Le Market", in which the specialty was black truffle pizza, something that simply drove Raven crazy, also delighting in a good French red wine, coming from some vineyards in the interior of the country, that belonged to Lexa Woods, while they continued talking about life and about the French.

About seven o'clock at night they went back to the palace of Lexa, where, after saying good night, they went to their rooms. Lexa had her own room, independent of Madeleine's, since she was not part of the contract in any sexual way. Only the typical handholds, or hugs and chaste kisses, in front of the public and the press, for advertising photos.

Although Madeline had tried to persuade Lexa on several occasions, especially when the magnate drank too much, to get carried away by free sex, unattached, but the brunette never completely lost control of her actions, refusing the proposals of the French actress. Since she had separated from Clarke, she had never slept with a woman again. She had maintained a kind of celibacy, since she didn’t want to feel another body other than her twin soul. She had given herself in body and soul to Clarke Griffin, and so she wanted to keep feeling her. She knew it sounded extreme and perhaps crazy, but she had the hope inside her to return to the arms of her beloved one day.

She entered her room, walking directly to her private bathroom, while removing her clothes for a quick relaxing shower. When she finished, she went naked towards the large and comfortable bed, but upon entering her room again, she was amazed by the magical light of the moon that entered through the window.

Lexa approached it and contemplated for an instant the incredible full moon in the Parisian sky, when an intense feeling ran through her internally, bringing to her mind to none other than her beloved Clarke. Wishing so much that she was by her side, there, naked, standing in front of her, contemplating the famous city of love beside her, surrounding her with her arms, feeling the warmth of her skin with her lips, giving her soft little kisses on her shoulders and neck, aspiring that aroma so characteristic of the blonde, who still felt so her, so part of her very being.

Suddenly a gentle breeze caressed her face, playing with her long brown hair. For a moment she closed her eyes and transmitted her infinite love to that magical Moon, which surely also shone on her love, on the other side of the world, and she could have sworn that she could feel Clarke looking at the Moon itself ...

Thousands of miles away from Paris, and after a few minutes, when Clarke was able to react to Victoria's emotional farewell, she climbed the stairs to the upper floor where her bedroom was, after turning off the lights and closing the door with the key. She went to the bathroom to wash, and change clothes ready to finally submerge in her bed, but upon entering her room she was amazed with the beautiful and powerful white moonlight that illuminated the room.

She approached the window that had a beautiful view of the beach, and could see the beautiful white sphere that shone in the dark sky, surrounded by small twinkling lights around her. She watched it for a moment, when a sea breeze caressed her face and she could have sworn she had felt the special and characteristic scent of Lexa's personal perfume. Her body shuddered as well as her whole being, and she could feel a warmth that embraced her body. She simply closed her eyes imagining being held by the strong arms of her beloved Lexa, while her lips kissed her right shoulder gently, both looking at the Moon,illuminating them in a way so intense and magical as the same love that still united them. Then the words were said once more from their hearts at the same time ...

\- I love you my Clarke

\- I love you my Lexa


	5. Revelations

After having a delicious breakfast with a more lively Lexa, early in the morning. Raven had clear plans for her day in Paris, while her CEO friend had to go to her company for most of the day, something she regretted, since Lexa was so happy to have Raven at home, that she only wanted to spend time with her old and loyal friend, keep showing her Paris and its beautiful surroundings. But the tycoon needed to attend Woods Tech & Co. She had postponed important meetings, declining too much of her obligations in the last weeks, and it was time to take the reins of her empire.

Prior to meeting with Lexa for breakfast, Raven had organized a small meeting with Indra and Gustus, to inform them that she was going to contact the local police because of the threatening notes, so that the authorities are alert to a possible attack or attack against Lexa's life, but asking for discretion, since Lexa herself had not wanted to contact them.

Indra and Gustus were more than in agreement and thanked Raven for taking the matter seriously. They couldn’t argue too much with their Heda, trying to take these threats more seriously, and do something together with the Parisian police. In addition they especially noticed that the French actress persuaded Lexa constantly not to take those notes too seriously, arguing that they were probably the product of some of her fans, jealous of her new relationship with her.

Raven took that interesting fact, and she would discuss it with the police. There was something strange and pretty rotten smelling with that actress, and she was going to find out how, even when Lexa had confessed that she would end the stupid contract with Madeleine very soon.

Raven had a very sharp perception with people at first sight, she had learned growing up in the underworld of a city like Chicago. And all her sharp senses told her that this woman is bad, and is hiding something rotten behind that beauty. But she couldn’t believe even how low her friend Lexa had fallen, who was very similar to her in terms of perceiving people, how could it be that she had not detected that viper so easily entangled around her.

Raven arrived at the Paris police station, after a private car left her a few blocks from the place, which Indra had given her. She didn’t let the driver of the private car, employed by Lexa, find out where she had been, so he would not report her to her millionaire friend. She needed to do everything behind Lexa, which weighed badly, she didn’t like to do things behind her back, but she had no other way out. Lexa had not mentioned the threat notes, and she couldn’t comment on them, as that would lead to betraying Indra, something she couldn’t do.

She told the driver that she would do some shopping and walk a little, and that when she would finish she would contact him to return to the palace. Pierre, a very nice, friendly and also a very talkative middle-aged driver, wanted to be as useful as possible, especially in terms of driving in a city as particular as Paris. Pierre had received those specific orders directly from Lexa, and he did not want to disappoint his boss. Raven understood, poor man, but he had not stopped talking and asking, trying to help guide her, and Raven was already without answers, trying to cover her true intentions.

After that she was finally able to convince Pierre to leave her at her free will. And after walking in the opposite direction to the police station so that the driver didn’t notice, she waited a few minutes in a large perfume boutique, to finally go to her destination, on Rue Louise Blanc.

Upon arrival, she asked to speak with a supervisor about a possible attack on the life of the famous tycoon Alexandria Woods. The policeman who attended her at the busy reception of the "Commissariat Central" in Paris, reacted immediately upon hearing the name of her famous friend, asking her to wait a moment, while she took the telephone and communicated with her superiors in perfect and quick French, which Raven was beginning to like, although she didn’t understand more than "Oui" or "Merci" and some other basic things.

After a few minutes a man in his 40s appeared before Raven, introducing himself as Detective Inspector Clement Monpellier, who would see her in his office on the second floor of the police station.

Once in the office and after offering coffee or whatever she wished to have, Raven got a coffee, the inspector took the money and gave his full attention to the Latina, who was surprised that they gave her such immediate attention when naming Lexa. Definitely her friend was someone world famous and important at all levels.

Raven finally explained with details and showed the notes, what was happening with her friend. Immediately the inspector began to ask many questions, but mostly directed at her, her person, her life, how she had become friends with Lexa, from how long. Something that began to irritate Raven enough, since it seemed that she was the number one suspect. Something that didn’t surprise her, but it bothered her, since the inspector seemed to pay more attention to questioning and investigating her, rather than the content of those threats and who could be behind them.

After almost two hours of being questioned and investigated, Raven reached the top of her patience ...

\- Look, inspector, I've told you about life and work and about my friendship with Miss Woods. You are more interested in me than in trying to investigate who the hell is threatening my friend

\- I need to ask you to calm down Mademoiselle Reyes. I need to know clearly who you are? You must understand that you have presented yourself here with all this history, and we have taken it very seriously. Mademoiselle Woods is a respectable citizen, who is very connected to high political and social French spheres, and therefore, is a citizen that has priority before our eyes. We don’t know who you are. We have never registered your presence with Mademoiselle Woods, in these three years she has lived in our capital city. - The Inspector explained quite calmly

\- But this is already getting ridiculous I apologize. I know you don’t know me, I have never come to visit you before, but you can make all the inquiries you like through my passport in a few minutes, without needing two hours of silly questions. - Insisted Raven quite irritated.

Suddenly a few knocks on the door interrupted the discussion, to which the inspector stood up and went to open the door. Raven listened to a very brief talk in French and then saw a very elegant woman dressed in a navy blue jacket and a white shirt, neatly smoothed. Her beauty was incredible, so much so that she hit Raven, who only followed her with a lost look on the model woman who had just entered, with a file in hand, and an ID hanging from her shirt indicating that she was also a policeman.

The woman with a very slight smile thanked the inspector who had been talking with Raven the last two hours, and after the man left the office, the woman addressed Raven, reaching out to the still silent Latina. Now something lost in the profundity of great and very expressive blue eyes that shone a bit and even smiled, she would say.

\- Mademoiselle Reyes, my name is Celine Dijon, and I'm an Interpol Inspector in France. - Raven listened to the presentation of the inspector with huge blue eyes, chestnut hair neatly combed and the body of model, who stretched her hand greeting her, to which the Latina finally could narrow.

\- Well, I don’t think I need to introduce myself Inspector Dijon. I just heard my last name on your lips. So why don't you save me time and tell me what all this is about? Because I've spent the last two damn hours responding to an intense questioning from your colleague, about me. When I have come to seek help for my friend, who has been repeatedly threatened in recent months, through these notes, and for which I am concerned, quite concerned. - Raven clarified almost without breathing, holding her gaze on the Inspector.

\- I understand Mademoiselle Reyes, I feel sorry for the long questioning of my colleague, but you must understand that we must be very cautious with this type of situation. Not every day a perfect stranger appears to our station, claiming that Mademoiselle Woods is being threatened, when the same person has not informed us about it. Don’t you think your presence here seems suspicious? We need to determine who you are first, to validate your accusations, otherwise it would not be professional on our part. - The inspector calmly clarified while taking a seat in the chair that her colleague had occupied before, in front of Raven.

\- Yes, believe me I understand ... but now that I have answered the longest questionnaire of my life. I need you to help me stop the madman who is behind all these threatening notes against my friend's life. And wait a minute ... you said Inspector of "Interpol"? I don’t understand ... what does Interpol have to do with my need for help? Shouldn’t it be a case for the local police?

\- Tell me Mademoiselle Reyes ...

\- Raven ... please just call me Raven ... the "Mademoiselle" is twitching my ears ...

\- Well, Raven, tell me what relationship you have with this person please ... - The Inspector smiled slightly at the desperate request of Raven, finding it funny. But immediately the curve of her lips disappeared, when she took a picture of the folder she had in her hands, and presented it before the incredulous and surprised eyes of Raven.

 

Meanwhile in Sydney, Australia, several hours before ...

 

Clarke didn’t have the best of days. She had woken up late, after that strange feeling of feeling Lexa close to her the night before, had wandered between dreams that had disturbed her, since in the little she remembered there was an assassination attempt on Lexa, in a black car, she saw so clearly the face of her love full of horror, and blood covering her chest, in a white shirt that little by little was filled with red dye.

Clarke was desperate trying to figure out what the hell was going on and helping Lexa, wanting to find where the wound was from where all that blood emanated. There was a lot of smoke around her, that blinded her a bit, she entered the tears, the screams of other people, and close shots, everything was chaos around her, but the image of Lexa in her arms full of blood and with her face in total shock, woke her up at dawn, completely sweaty and with her pulsations to the maximum. She could barely breathe, feeling the nightmare so real that it just scared her too much.

Clarke knew that she still had a special connection with Lexa, she remembered what happened with the crash, that accident with her private plane where she was traveling with Raven. What she had experienced was so real, that this dream had only revived those horrible memories. She was scared, she would even say somewhat desperate. Without thinking another minute, she picked up her phone and looked for the number she had on Lexa's private phone. I didn’t know if it still worked, or if she would have changed the number but she needed to try. She needed to know for sure that it had only been a damn nightmare and nothing more. She had never, in those three years, dreamed of Lexa, let alone something like that, so real, that she couldn’t yet return her pulse to the normal rhythm.

After finding the number, her hands began to tremble. What the hell was she doing? For a moment she wondered, shaking her head, pulling her hair slightly wet with sweat, backwards and then covering her face with her hands. This was not happening again, she told herself ... this is due to that damn talk with Raven, and all the secrets that were revealed, that Lexa was still attached to her, that Lexa had not forgotten her, or followed her path by initiating a new romantic relationship with that French actress.

She cursed herself, while she bit one of her fingers, and her face was still wet with sweat. If she sent a message to Lexa, what the hell was she going to say? After three years? Something like ... "Hey hello, I just wanted to know if you were okay ...?" "After three years Clarke ..?" She would say aloud, looking at the phone, deliberating what she could say in that message.  
Finally she wrote the short text and sent it without thinking around. She knew that because of the time difference, maybe she wouldn’t receive an answer until hours later. If that phone still existed. But she decided to do it anyway, and beg to have news soon. Somehow she also felt some excitement, connecting again with Lexa, after so much time.

After sending the message, she knew there was nothing else she could do. She decided to take a shower to cool off and calm down, and stay awake, it just didn’t make sense to try to fall asleep again, it was after five in the morning.

The shower did enough to soothe her, and also eliminate the sweat. She wrapped herself in her robe and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, followed by little Bowie, who seemed to have improved his behavior with her. Something that was funny to Clarke, apparently Marny had not lied to have educated her little boy to be kinder to her. At least he didn’t snarl at her every time he approached her, and he had even dared to climb onto the couch and snuggle up close to her, watching the TV. 

Something like a truce, the blonde thought. Although Clarke didn’t take too much risk. She had once tested the tiny teeth of the tiny beast by her side, once, she didn’t want to feel them again.

She made breakfast and gave Bowie his food. Then she sat on the comfortable sofa, to eat and watch TV with the local news, until it was time to go to work, but that feeling that something bad was happening in Paris, or that it was going to happen, was surpassing. Without realizing it, after taking her cup of coffee, she settled on the couch too well, falling asleep at a certain point.

Suddenly her face was being licked hard by the little ball of hair, who was trying to wake her up, something she finally managed, and Clarke scared, jumped off the couch and fell crashing to the floor.

The little dog looked at her from the sofa, turning his head as if not understanding the frightened reaction of his temporary caretaker, who after rubbing her face with her hands, and throwing her hair back, immediately looked at the wall clock in the livingroom and her eyes snapped open like two plates! It was 7:10 in the morning and she should have been in the hospital at seven o'clock. She cursed herself, she cursed everything and everyone, and in a jump, walking somewhat clumsy she went to her room to get dressed. She still had to walk with Bowie before going to the hospital. She sent a message to her boss, Dr. Richarson, claiming that she had felt broken during the night and that that was why she had fallen asleep.

Although she received a subtle response from her boss, she knew that she would have a small talk with the woman when she arrived at the hospital. She couldn’t afford to fall asleep, she had a great responsibility with her work, she was not a simple secretary, she was a surgeon doctor, with appointments and interventions scheduled every day. She kept cursing as she walked quickly with the poor dog, who tried to keep up with her and not smell too much here or there, and refer to make his pee marks and so on, which was cleaned by the bad-tempered caretaker who lifted the defecation in a pocket of plastic, not noticing that the bag had a hole, and as a result ended up holding the dog's shit directly in her hands.

\- ARRRRRGGGGGGG !!! SHIT!! SHIT!! SHIIIITTTT!!! - Clarke screamed loudly as she kicked the floor, causing Bowie to jump slightly to one side and look at her somewhat surprised. If the puppy understood what his caregiver was saying, he would have answered ... "Well yes, it is my shit"

Clarke returned to her apartment, furious, doing juggling to open the doors without leaving shit on all of them. She wiped her hands and after making everything clear for the little dog, she travelled to the hospital on her bicycle, at full speed, avoiding people and traffic.

As she knew, her boss was waiting for her in her office for a brief reminder of the responsibilities involved in being a doctor, and even more so a surgeon. Doctor surgeon Silvia Richarson was a well-known professional throughout the country, as an excellent surgeon, as well as Clarke's own mother, whom she knew from some of the world courses they had met several times.

Clarke knocked on the door of her boss's office, and after listening to the "silence" opened to find Dr. Richarson concentrated on her computer writing, with her glasses half-nose, who without even looking at her ordered her to pass and take a seat, in a somewhat harsh tone, Clarke would say, who took a breath preparing for the speech and reprimand.

After Clarke took a seat, Dr. Richarson finally stopped typing on her computer and took off her glasses to immediately stick her cold blue eyes on those of the young Dr. Griffin, who held her gaze seriously, showing her that she knew what she was doing. Of what was coming.

Since joining the hospital staff, Dr. Richarson had adopted her as a daughter in some way, at least Clarke felt that way. She didn’t reject the idea that perhaps her mother Abby had spoken with Dr. Richarson to look after Clarke. Something that just thinking about irritated her.

\- I need to say that I cannot allow sudden late arrivals Dr. Griffin! That the responsibilities involved in being a doctor and especially a surgeon cannot allow for delays?

\- No Doctor Richarson, I know it well and you don’t know how much the ...

\- I'm not interested in hearing your stupid Griffin excuses. You have a responsibility not only to the hospital, but especially to your patients. This is not an administrative office, where a late arrival means nothing. Now, this being your first fault I will let you pass, but the next late arrival, I recommend that you go looking for another hospital.

\- I...

\- Well, I'm glad we've clarified it, now ... My wife Marie, and I want to invite you to a casual dinner in our house. On Friday at 7:00 p.m., and if you are late then you will wash the utensils. - The unpredictable Dr. Richarson told her.

Clarke couldn’t feel more misplaced. First she had threatened to do it the next time she was late, with a look, that she would be killed, she would probably be buried under three meters. And suddenly with a slight curvature on her lips, she invites her to dinner at her house at the end of the week. Clarke's face was a confused, her lips barely open, not knowing exactly what to answer, or if she had to answer, since in the way the invitation had been raised it seemed more an order.

\- Oh good...? Are you going to stay with that dog face misplaced and open-mouthed, or are you going to move to begin in good time with your morning visits? - Dr. Richarson asked in a very severe tone, to which Clarke immediately stood up and almost stutteringly managed to respond.

\- Ermmm ... I ... sure, Dr. Richarson, and thanks for the invitation, I'll be there seven o'clock, Friday. And my apologies again for my late arrival, it will not be repeated.

\- I hope so, I would not like to lose such a good element in my team. Although I must confess that I am surprised that your mother has not inculcated more detail of the schedule in our profession. - Clarke was about to leave when she heard that harsh comment, it irritated her to the deepest part of her being. Her eyes transformed into two daggers pointing the intense of her boss, who held her eyes with haughtiness.

\- Have a good day, Doctor Richarson. - Finally answered Clarke, after pondering her answer. She knew that her boss was somehow biting her on purpose, proving her limits if she could. But she didn’t give in to the provocation and with a slight and insolent corrugation on her lips she said goodbye to her boss and turning on her heels she left the office setting fire to all possible places. She just wanted to kill her mother, and her boss at the same time.

 

Meanwhile hours later in Paris, Lexa woke up to a new day. She had had a strange night, especially feeling so strong that connection with Clarke, and then dreaming of her, she wasn’t sure what she had dreamed, but she remembered Clarke's face burdened, desperate if she had to be more precise, holding her in her arms, caressing her face and hair. She didn’t understand what was happening to her but it was like they couldn’t communicate and white smoke surrounded them.

Lexa shook her head, telling herself that it had been the cause of her talk with Raven, of seeing those beautiful photos of Clarke surfing, and that everything came back to her like a huge wave.

After taking a shower and getting dressed to go later to her office, to a long day of meetings, which she could no longer postpone, she picked up her phone noting that there was a message, from someone she had never expected. Not after three years ... her heart shot up immediately.

Unknown number  
"I know you'll find this message strange, but I need to know if you're okay, please just answer me when you can, I promise not to bother you again.  
Clarke "

Lexa needed to sit down on her huge bed, to take a moment and recover the breath she had lost while reading the unexpected message from no other than her beloved Clarke ... her beautiful Clarke was worried about her. But she immediately wondered why? Why after three long years? She couldn’t control her flushed heart, she didn't really care why, she just enjoyed seeing that text on her phone like a fool, with a huge smile on her face, and her eyes covered by a damp cloak that clouded her vision, while biting the lower lip.

Her hand began to tremble slightly, holding her iPhone. She tried to return from her trance, she needed to answer her, she could feel her reading the text over and over again, that Clarke was worried, a lot, she could feel her fear even, something that surprised her.

She debated if she should only answer the text with another text, or to call her, now thanks to this text she had her telephone number there in Australia. But she simply couldn’t resist the temptation and tried to do a face time, after breathing, and looked in the mirror as much as five times, approaching the window of her room where a beautiful sunlight entered.

She pressed the call for facetime and her nerves consumed her, like a girl in love for the first time, she cursed herself rolling her eyes. The phone was calling and calling and the delay of attention from the other side made her really more nervous. She calculated that in her native Sydney it was like 3:07 because in Paris it was 7:07. She hoped not to interrupt the now doctor and surgeon Griffin in the middle of something important.

At the hospital in Sydney, Clarke had just finished a successful emergency intervention and came to her closet in the locker room, to change clothes and go to the bar to have a drink and rest for a while, when she felt the vibration of her phone in the pocket of her apron. She sat on the long wooden bench, her hair a little messy and wet with sweat, after removing the surgeon's hat she was wearing, while wiping the sweat from her neck with a small towel she picked up her phone and got the surprise of her life.

It was none other than Lexa Woods, trying to call her via facetime. Her heart soared at an accelerated pace, and her sweat returned. She didn’t expect Lexa to respond in that way, but it didn’t surprise her, because if she had learned something from the famous CEO, it was that she would never do what was expected, or she would never do the simple things. She cursed herself for sending that message, in the midst of her panic the night before. Now Lexa was calling on facetime, and she looks sweaty, disheveled and horrible, because the dark circles of the bad night were there at first sight.

"Demon Woods! Why damn it now !?" Clarke said loudly, letting out a deep sigh. While watching her phone ringing insistently, until it was stopped and her frustration was greater.

"Fuck Woods, can not you give me a few minutes ?!" She shouted to the device, when it activated again by calling again. But this time after breathing deeply three times she finally answered, meeting the face that she had missed so much.

\- Well, I see that you are well Woods. - She said somewhat serious but also smiling, while in the image of her iPhone a smiling Lexa looked at her without answering immediately. Those green eyes looked at her in a way that made her shudder completely.

\- Hello beautiful ... - that way of calling her made Clarke's entire back hurt immediately, like cats when they run into a dog. And without being able to disguise her cheeks they turned red, and a silly smile was drawn on her face, lowering her eyes, something that made Lexa's entire being tremble. God was Clarke, her beautiful Clarke and she still had that effect on her

\- Oh yes of course ... completely sweaty, my hair disheveled and some damn dark circles from not being able to sleep last night ... I really believe you when I see myself "beautiful". Woods you never change ... - Clarke said in an ironic tone after leaving the Lexa effect, while smiling.

\- Hahahahaha ... my God Clarke it's you, and you look really beautiful. I must confess that you surprised me this morning with your message. Are you okay? I say, because I could feel some anguish in that message.

\- Oh! I'm sorry I sent it, it was kind of silly, I woke up from a horrible nightmare and I needed to know if you were okay. I am sorry...

\- Don’t be sorry Clarke, I appreciate the concern, but you see, I'm fine. It grieves me that only a dream has disturbed you so much to communicate with me after so much time. - She just let that out of her lips, Lexa cursed. She had not wanted to say it and it sounded like a claim or reproach. She closed her eyes, as Clarke stared at her somewhat disconcertedly, while her frown slowly frowned.

\- Sorry Clarke, it wasn’t my intention to sound like that ... seriously, I really liked hearing about you, moreover, if you had seen my face when I saw your text, it was a whole story ... believe me, it means A lot for me to know about you again. How are you? Do you like my hometown? - Lexa was quick to fix the error, and loosen the situation, and Clarke thanked her, since that answer had felt like a flat hand slap on her face.

\- Well ... yes, I really like Sydney. The people are very cool and my place of work is very good. And I ... yes, I'm fine. - She didn’t want to sound like that, but she couldn’t help but be very honest, something that Lexa immediately noticed, looking at her with eyes full of tenderness and some longing.

\- I missed you Clarke ... I always do ... - Lexa released as if nothing, hitting Clarke's heart immediately.

\- Please, Lexa, don’t go there ... I wasn’t the one who left that day ... no ... I don’t want to talk about it with a facetime after three years. I just wanted to know if you were well. I'm sorry I messed you up with my message.

\- Clarke ... I ...

\- You know, the hospital's internal device is ringing ... and you know, I cannot help it, I'm at work.

\- I ... it's okay ... sorry Clarke, believe me please ... but you're right, we can’t talk about this in a facetime. I hope we can do it face to face soon. - Lexa proposed with a face that Clarke could not and did not really want to define, she was already dazed and needed to finish the communication.

\- I must go Lexa. I'm glad to know you're fine and again I apologize for bothering you. Thanks for calling.

\- Please Clarke before cutting ... can I call you again? I would like at least that we can maintain a contact. I promise not to try to talk things we must talk in person. But you know, to know how you walk, how our lives are going. - Lexa almost begged, something for which she hated herself internally, but didn’t want to cut off the communication with her beloved Clarke, She needed to know that she could at least call her back.

\- Lexa ... I can’t promise you that ... I ... I was ... maybe ... I'm sorry, I must go now ... have a nice day. Goodbye - Clarke managed to answer, swallowing hard, doing all that was humanly possible not to break right there.

\- Thanks Clarke, you too and take care please. Goodbye

At the end of the communication, Clarke threw the phone away and broke into tears, her body trembled and her head couldn’t think, just repeated again and again the last words of Lexa. Her green eyes so full of nostalgia, and also of that love that seemed to have not changed at all, and that plea also not to be separated again. She could feel it to the depths of her soul. But she couldn’t just say yes to the proposal to call, and talk as if they were simple friends. Not before being able to clarify many things of what had happened that day or from that day, in which Lexa had decided for the two to separate, without listening to her useless pleas, leaving her heart in pieces and if also frozen.

Lexa on the other hand put her phone on her chest, while tears escaped her eyes, those eyes fixed, looking at the beautiful morning over romantic Paris. She realized that Clarke was still very hurt with the decision that she had taken for both of them that day, faithfully believing that it was for the good of both, since each one was dealing with very difficult internal things and couldn’t help themselves, but rather hurt if they continued together. And even if Clarke didn’t know it, it was also to protect her.

Lexa at some point of those three years, she felt that maybe she had made a mistake in her decision, one that she knew had broken into pieces the heart of her beloved Clarke, and that of herself, but at that moment she only wanted to stop the pain, the pain in both, and together they would not make it. In addition to how dangerous it could be, because of other decisions she had made, that had nothing to do with Clarke, but indirectly they might. Lexa believed she did the right thing, no matter how much she hurt like the devil, and condemned herself to fall into the abyss that she was today. But hearing Clarke again, knowing through Raven that she had started a new life in her native Sydney, that she was finding that peace, was all she needed to hear. Clarke was well and safe, far from any negative influence she could give her at the moment.

Now she had seen her, and had spoken to her directly after so long, and had to hold back so as not to break into a torrent of tears in front of her beloved Clarke. She didn’t want her to see her weak and hurt, even licking her wounds in a dark corner. But after talking to Raven and now listening and seeing her love, her twin soul, she urged herself to finally seek that healing of her soul, to stop licking her wounds and leave the dark cave. It was time to meet once and for all, for the love of that incredible woman on the other side of the world, who still cared for her, to connect after so much time, letting her know that not only does she still care about her person, but she was still deeply connected, and yes, she still loves her.

Meanwhile, hours later, at the Paris Central Police Station, Raven could not believe the photo of who appeared before her eyes. None other than the viper Niylah Winters. She looked at the picture with disgust and with a wry smile, then raised her eyes to the inspector who was waiting for her response.

\- Seriously? Are you playing me a joke or what the fuck is all this?

\- I asked a question Raven, or do you want to call your lawyer?

\- My lawyer? Is she crazy or what the fuck is going on here? That bitch was a rat full of revenge that got into the company of my friend for a period of time, in which Lexa couldn’t attend to her business, leaving my other friend Clarke as CEO, but the poor girl was a student of medicine, she had no business idea, so they contacted this bitch, who only used the position to do dirty operations with criminals, using the name of the company. But before everything went away, Lexa managed to discover and stop her.

\- Yes, we've heard that, but why do you think Miss Woods. Have you not reported it to the authorities?

\- Hey ... are you really asking me about what happened three years ago? And what the fuck does all this have to do with what I came to denounce today? I didn’t know why Lexa didn’t send her as a prisoner, it was an arrangement she made with that dog, but I have no idea.

\- Hmmm ... well, I'll tell you that this Winters woman is linked to mafias, and drug cartels, as well as bands of white handlers. All while she had been operating at Woods Tech & Co. as an advisor to her friend Clarke Griffin, at that time the company's temporary CEO. Therefore, the company was more than committed to international networks of criminals, which we have been wanting to dismantle for a long time, but we have never been able to capture a big shot like this woman who would take us to the top of those organizations.

\- Great ... good luck with that ... now she explains to me what the hell has this got to do with my request for help to investigate those threats to the life of Lexa Woods?

\- We know who is behind those threats Raven ... - Said the inspector while depositing some photos of Niylah with another woman on a beach, then boarding a car at the door of a hotel, the next at an airport, and finally, having a coffee in the same place that Lexa had taken her the day before.

\- You're fucking me ?! Is the bitch that is behind all these notes? And you have not moved a fucking finger to communicate with Lexa and let her know? Or at least protect she? - Raven couldn’t believe what she saw and heard, and even more to see that Niylah was so close to Lexa, stalking her like a Lion about to attack her. She felt a lot of irritation about the passive attitude of the police, Interpol and all the shit that was operating behind Niylah.

\- Raven, I just explained that we need to capture that woman for reasons far more important than personal revenge. We know she will try something against her friend Woods, and we are ready to take her when she tries. Otherwise we would not have concrete reasons to stop it here in France.

\- You're telling me they're using Lexa as bait to catch this fucking bitch? Risking my friend's life without her consent? But what the fuck tells you that I don’t leave here and I'm going to tell her first what I just found out?

Suddenly the door of the office opened and no other than Lexa herself entered the room, leaving Raven speechless and with a look of utmost shock on her face.

\- Le .... Lexa ...?! But ... how ... you ...

\- Calm down Rav, I'm sorry I couldn’t tell you, it's that all this operation has been carried out for a long time, and I couldn’t reveal anything to anyone, not even Indra. Nobody knows that three years ago I made a deal with Interpol, to help them catch Niylah, so that they could reach the big shots of various organizations of global criminals. That day I let go to Niylah with all that purpose. Since that time I have worked together with Inspector Dijon, that is why I have moved to Paris. And that's also why I needed to get away from Clarke, to protect her, because if I was discovered, very heavy people could not only kill me, but everything that surrounds me. Sorry Rav, but I couldn’t risk you either.

Raven listened to Lexa standing next to Inspector Dijon and simply couldn’t believe it. She didn’t even know what she could say, she didn't even know what she felt. She had been tricked by Lexa for three years, or at least she had hidden such a secret from her. She didn’t know if she felt hate, gratitude, or what the fuck, but her mind was a complete bewilderment.

\- Madeleine is working for Niylah, we discovered it shortly after she approached me in Cannes. We decided to go along with her because everything was connected to Niylah and her revenge against me.

\- Are you fucking kidding... Lex ...? Really all this comes from three damn years ago and not ... you ... It's all a charade? Your mood? Your addiction...

\- No ... it's not Rav ... I'm going through a depression and my addiction is unfortunately real. I haven’t been the strongest during this period, having to sacrifice the power to be next to my love, and to top it by hurting her so much with my distance, to protect her. But being away from Clarke has been too much for me. The rest I couldn’t tell Rav, now I need to tell you because everything is about to explode. We know that tomorrow Niylah and her accomplices will try to kidnap me, after the classical music function that I will attend with Madeleine. It's the moment we've been waiting for for a long time and now it's finally arrived.

\- What?!! And what the hell am I supposed to do? How does it feel to see everything happening as if I was watching a James Bond movie? Excuse me Lex, but this is beyond my limits ... I cannot ... I ....

We need you Rav. We need that if something happens with me you continue the operation until they catch Niylah. Also ... we have known that she was behind that plane crash in which we were miraculously saved.

As soon as Lexa released such information, Raven raised all the pressure to the head. That damn bitch had been behind the accident that had caused her so much pain, the loss of Alex, and the permanent injury to her leg. She had finished her huge dream of being an astronaut someday, a dream she had pursued since she had use of reason. Niylah Winters was responsible for all that, Lexa knew it and had hidden it, cutting down that daughter of a bitch. Raven couldn’t contain her frustration and her anger.

\- WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME BEFORE LEXA?!! HOW COULD YOU KEEP IT ALL OF THESE YEARS AND DO NOTHING, DON’T SAY A SLUT WORD OF IT?!!! GO TO HELL LEXA WOODS!!!

\- Rav ...

\- RAV MY BALLS!!!. MY NAME IS RAVEN AND FORGET TO COUNT WITH ME FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAVE! I'M BACK HOME! HAVE FUN CATCHING THAT DAUGHTER, AND ALSO FORGET ME!

\- Raven ... you are not understanding what Miss Woods is trying to explain to you. Please leave personal grievances aside and understand the true situation here, that your friend tried to protect you all those years as well as others close to her. It's loaded with everything alone and simply for that woman to take us to dismantle huge brigades of international criminals that eliminate many lives, not only your dreams, but human lives, innocent women, children, the worst things you can think of. And this woman is a great key to dismantling them. And her friend, whom you hate simply because she cannot tell you the truth, has helped us a lot with her silence and being a hunting bait. You have no idea what she has had to sacrifice to achieve it, and now the time has arrived for which we have worked so much. You should try to calm down and see beyond your own hurt ego. - Inspector Dijon sighed directly and almost without breathing, staring at a Raven who simply couldn’t answer her. But she understood why her friend had kept silent, a silence that had dragged her into a deep depression and consequently addiction to alcohol.

Raven finally understood everything that Lexa had sacrificed, to help Interpol, to reach the heads of big world and heavy mafia bands, through that damn woman Winters. She had sacrificed the power to be with the great love of her life, to protect her, while inside she sank into a dark world of loneliness and addiction. She needed to put aside her personal anger, and help her instead of sentencing her, but shit that was not easy at that moment. She brought her hands to her face, rubbing with some irritation. She needed to calm down, think, recover, she needed some damn time to process everything and make a decision.

\- And what the fuck do I have to do ...?! - Finally Raven said, raising her angry dark eyes towards the two women who looked at her somewhat surprised by her change of attitude.

\- Nothing Rav ... we just need you to be ready for tomorrow and what happens from there. We will try to cover all possible fronts, but if something goes wrong, I need you to promise that you will continue to help Inspector Dijon to catch Niylah. I need you to do that for me Rav, I know I'm asking you a lot, but it will be the only way that if I die, my death has not been in vain.

\- You're fucking kidding me Lex ... Are you listening? Stop idiots, you will not die tomorrow, because you will not be the bait ... it will be me.

\- DO NOT! No way. - Lexa pronounced immediately, but Inspector Dijon put a hand on her arm, to stop her and let Raven explain.

\- Yes, I will be and you will accept Woods, or I swear I get on the fucking plane right back home and no shit is there any way that I will continue to help anyone, and Clarke will find out everything. So shut up and listen .... Tomorrow ....

Raven explained the idea to both of them, and even though Lexa was not going with the idea, the decision was made, without being able to discuss it. She knew very well that when Raven had something in mind, she couldn’t change her mind, and this time less than less.


	6. Goodbye my friend

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=25roac4)

That afternoon Lexa met with Raven, Indra, Gustus and Inspector Dijon, in secret from the French actress who was in the beauty salon, preparing for the event that night.

At the meeting Lexa finally informed her loyal employees and lifelong friends, Indra and Gustus, of her undercover work with Inspector Dijon for the past three years, in order to catch Niylah Winters. Also that the French actress Bouchard was involved in the presumed kidnapping that they would try to carry out after the event in a few hours. And that all this was due to a long process and operation with Interpol to disrupt a large mafia band, which operated worldwide.

Niylah was part of that organization and that's why Interpol wanted to catch her, either to get important information out of her, or to make a deal with her in exchange for her working as a snitch until the big shots of the organization fall.

Both Indra and Gustus were very surprised to hear all the incredible information about their Heda and also managed to understand many strange attitudes of her in the last three years.

Also, Lexa clarified that her problem with alcohol was not faked and that once this risky operation was carried out she would be admitted to a private clinic for addicts in Switzerland, with whom she had already contacted. She was delegating the command of CEO to the administrative and legislative board of the company for the space that the treatment takes, which could last from months to a year.

Indra and Gustus regretted hearing the confession of their Heda, but in part they were glad to know that she wanted to recover. They both loved their boss like a real daughter, the one they never had. From the moment their Heda had come to this world, their lives had been devoted to her care, teaching and protection.

Once the meeting was over where everyone had been informed of what would happen that night after the event, they began to leave the room. Gustus, somewhat hesitantly turned and confronted Lexa, something that surprised the young CEO a little.

\- Heda, could I talk to you for a moment alone?

\- Yes, of course Gustus. Take a seat, please.

\- Thanks, it will not take more than a few minutes.

\- No problem Gustus, we have time, feel free to talk quietly. What happened, or how can I help you?

\- Vera, it's about my brother Nyko. He is a former soldier of the special forces of New Zealand. A year ago he retired, because he wanted another kind of life and I dared to convince him to come to Paris. Offering him the possibility that he may be able to work on your personal safety equipment. His references are excellent, and I can personally guarantee his performance. Nyko is like me, he will not disappoint you.

\- Oh ... Let's see, let me understand. Do you want to integrate your brother into my personal security team?

\- That's right, but obviously you are the one who decides something so important. In our team we are 3 but it never hurts to have another person with great experience and in addition my total confidence too.

\- Gustus, that's your land my friend. I don’t have any problem if you think it is necessary. You have been by my side all my life, taking care of me, protecting me and saving me too. Because don’t think I've forgotten it, I never will. So Nyko, your brother. You have never told me about him, well, you have never told me much about your family, and I haven’t asked you either, I’m sorry.

\- Please don’t apologize, the one who is sorry is me Heda. Vera, I'm a very reserved man. But my family is limited to my brother Nyko and our little sister Gaia, who lives in New Zealand with her husband Travis, and they have two children, John of five and Jackson of three. I have met them through photos and videos on the Internet, never in person.

\- Because you're always devoted to my life, to my person ... Gustus, you should have told me about your family. You have the right to take vacations and visit them, meet your nephews. I am sorry about this, and from now I am ordering you to take vacations after this night, all the time that I will be admitted to that clinic in Switzerland. I want you to go to New Zealand and conoscas to your nephews and enjoy a good time with your family.

\- But Heda ...

\- No buts Gustus ... you have never discussed my decisions and you will not start now my friend. Tomorrow you get on a plane bound for Polynesia and nothing else. Now I want to meet your brother Nyko, is he here in the house?

\- Well Heda, thank you very much. Yes, I took the audacity to house him in my room in the basement. I know I shouldn’t have done it without your permission.

\- You're welcome Gustus, it's what you deserve, nothing more. Well, call him please. I want to have a little introductory talk with him, and don’t leave, I need you to listen to him too. - Lexa interrupted, raising her hand, with a slight smile on her face, not letting Gustus continue to apologize

\- Very good Heda, I'll call him right now. - Gustus answered without hesitation, standing up and nodding his head.

Gustus withdrew, leaving Lexa in a sea of thoughts and feelings regarding her faithful personal custody and friend. She has a strong affection for the stocky man with the black beard and penetrating eyes of the same color. She would never forget the fact that he was not only at her side for as long as she can remember, but also in the way he had saved her life in that car accident three years ago in Chicago.

Lexa never feared for her life, because Gustus was always there, watching over her, being her shadow, her protective shield before everything and all those who wanted to hurt her. But especially that day, when she was in the hospital about to undergo this delicate operation to remove the brain tumor, she had noticed the strong connection she had with Gustus.

Without noticing, the good man had gone from being her bodyguard and friend to nothing less than almost her father. At least she felt in such a way that day, she felt that she wanted him as such, more than she had ever loved her own biological father, with whom she had had a very cold relationship and always at a distance, as with her mother. 

The Woods had not stood out for being the most loving or warm parents so to speak. Lexa remembered almost nothing of them, not those typical moments that one has with their parents, some time to laugh always, or to get excited. Her parents had always existed at a distance and when they were with her their strict and disciplined ways made Lexa feel more in a cell with guardians than in a family home.

But Lexa kept many memories of her childhood with Gustus or Indra. Climbing onto the back of the great man in order to reach to some tree for a fruit, or simply to climb them. Or Indra and Gustus surprising her many times on her birthday, with the classic cake with candles and wishes. Or the same Gustus teaching her self defense and the use of weapons. Besides, the man had taught her to camp in the forest, to hunt with bow and arrow like the old custom of his ancestors, and to fish.

Lexa couldn’t stop smiling, bringing to mind all those beautiful memories, which she only had thanks to two extraordinary human beings who had become her true family, without a doubt.

But Lexa, after that tragedy with Costia, submerged in pain and guilt, freezing her heart forever, had plunged into her own world, becoming self-centered and calculating, a born leader of such an empire as Woods Tech & Co. Her isolation from the world and her ascent as CEO of the company, Lexa had never stopped to think much about those two people who had been everything in her life.

Indra and Gustus were her true parents, at least in her heart they were and always will be. And she regretted not having given them that importance, that relevance they really merited. She had no idea of the family they might have behind, she had never asked them, and they had never dared to tell her.

Finding out now that Gustus had a family, whom he didn’t know in person because he never separated from her, had made her feel like a damn self-centered woman. But she was glad to finally know and be able to send him to spend some time with his loved ones, especially in those months that she would be more than cared for in that private clinic in the Swiss mountains.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on the door. Gustus identified himself and Lexa gave the order to enter with another man who when Lexa saw she didn't doubt the family genes.

\- Heda, I present my brother Nyko. - Said Gustus, with pride in his voice and smiling.

\- Nice to meet you, Mr. Nyko. - Lexa responded by shaking her hand towards the man who looks really much like Gustus, except that he was somewhat shorter, but the same features; eyes, and beard.

\- The pleasure is mine, miss. My brother has always told me about you and I only feel admiration and respect for you. - Nyko said shaking the hand of the famous CEO with a kind smile on his face.

\- Oh, my God! Gustus ... you're an exaggerator, but I understand that you've only talked about me. All your life you have been tied to me. Anyway, Nyko, please take a seat. Your brother has told me about your desire to join my personal security team, and also that you have references to spare.

\- Well I don’t know what my brother said Miss, but I am a former soldier of the New Zealand elite forces. I have worked as a bodyguard for some politicians in my country and now I am looking forward to changing places and my brother has told me about a possibility here in your security team. I have experience with weapons management and self defense, and I speak several languages as well. Well, the conditions that one must have to complete the services of a personal security. The politicians for whom I have worked in my country, they can give you references if you wish.

\- I don’t think it's necessary, Nyko, your brother's word for me is all I need. Gustus is not only my personal guardian, but a friend in whom I trust blindly with my life. If he says that you will be a good complement to my personal security then there is nothing more to talk about. Welcome to my team and to my life, Mr. Nyko Kom Shagueda.

Suddenly Nyko stood up and immediately fell on his knees in the presence of Lexa, who also stood looking at him in amazement and somewhat confused. His green eyes immediately looked for those of Gustus, who only nodded his head, in sign that everything was fine.

\- Heda Lexa Woods, I swear eternal fidelity to your presence. From this moment your wishes are orders for me. Please give me your blessing and acceptance to your personal safety group and I will serve you without hesitation until you die.

Lexa was somewhat out of place at that moment, she knew why Indra and Gustus called her Heda, and respected her beliefs and culture of her ancestors, but what Gustus' brother was saying sincerely unsettling her. She was not any kind of "queen" or "majesty", despite all the power she handled, she didn’t feel that way. She just didn't know what the hell to do or say. She looked bewildered to Gustus once more, her eyes asking without a doubt "Help". Gustus smiled slightly at the confusion of his young Heda, proceeding to explain to her.

\- Heda, in our family, you are something like a "Queen" a "Majesty" and in our old culture we must incarnate before you, when we have to serve you, swearing fidelity. You didn't witness it when Indra and I did it, since you were a newborn baby in your mother's arms.

\- Oh ... I see ... and ... what am I supposed to do or say? I am very sorry for my ignorance in these procedures of ancient cultures.

\- Do not apologize, Heda, you couldn’t have known. The situation has never been presented. Just repeat what I say please, while resting your hand on my brother's head. - Gustus explained kindly, while Lexa did what he said, although she felt somewhat uncomfortable with the strange situation.

\- Well ... tell me Gustus

\- Ai laik Heda,

\- in yu Nyko will serve me kom loyalty in honor in ai royal guard

\- Kom disha day taim yu gonplei ste odon. - Lexa repeated each phrase as Gustus told them, although she still felt strange, but she did it only respecting their old culture and beliefs.

\- Mochof heda. Ai laik Nyko, your loyal guard taim ai gonplei ste odon. - Nyko replied still on her knees in front of Lexa, raising her dark eyes towards her with a devotion in them that shook the powerful CEO, while his hand was resting on his chest, over his heart.

\- Well ... please stand up. I understand that this is important for your traditions, but I don’t feel very comfortable with it. I'm sorry, but I prefer to shake your hand and welcome the group. Indra will take care of the paperwork and will tell you keys and iodine, the rest will be informed by Gustus, of course.

\- I understand Heda, I am sorry to have bothered you with this, but as you said, it is very important in our family culture. Thank you very much. - Said a very grateful Nyko, tightly shaking the hand of Lexa, who smiled slightly, accepting his apology.

\- Now that we've fixed this issue, if you gentlemen could excuse me, I need to start preparing for tonight. Gustus please inform Nyko of what will happen and the three remaining members. I'm going to need everyone to be more attentive than ever. Although we will have police support, I need to know that my personal safety is there at all times.

\- Yes Heda, we will, don’t worry. - Responded Gustus standing next to his brother who nodded his head, then both left the room.

Lexa was a bit strange after that little welcome ceremony. She wondered where all the indigenous culture from those parts of Australia and New Zealand came from. Indra had explained something to her, especially when she taught her that particular language that only the three of them spoke in private and now probably also with Nyko. But she definitely wanted to know everything about that culture, in order to also understand her own hierarchy that without a doubt was like the top of everything.

For her part, Clarke was sitting at the window of her house, with her guitar on her legs, plucking the strings, singing a song she had heard on the way home. Now watching the sunset, in its last lines on the horizon of a blue sea like her eyes, she had not been able to get Lexa out of her thoughts throughout the damn day.

On the one hand she hated it, it had been three long years and here she is again at the Woods dance. With all that that implied, the feelings of having been hurt deeply by Lexa, when she left her that morning at the mansion in Los Angeles. How much she had tried not to hate her for that, trying to understand her, to accept her excuses. From how much she had to work with psychological therapy for not only her departure, but the mourning of the disappearance of her sweet Alex as well. Understanding finally, that the essence of Alex was part of Lexa, as the same Alex had explained before leaving. That she would always find her there where her heart was beating, because she was just part of the dark mogul, and always would be.

Clarke managed to understand that Alex was a simple reminder that Lexa would have had that sweet and kind personality, if she had not suffered the tragedy of Costia, and the subsequent blame for her death. Lexa would have been Alex without a doubt and she had the happiness or the misfortune of knowing her, of being able to love her with passion, of being able to feel her during those wonderful six months of life.

Clarke knew well that she would find Alex inside Lexa's soul and that she could love her in all their context. But she had also accepted that the tycoon needed time to find herself again, since all the events that had happened so strongly in her life, in that very short time, had made a strong impact on her person, physically and mentally, and now she didn’t know who she was or who she wanted to be.

But the long time and the distance had wreaked havoc in Clarke's heart. She knew without a doubt how much she still loved Lexa and how that special connection they possessed was still there, as strong as the first day.  
The song came to his mind, because it reflected her feelings at that moment. She wanted to record herself, to know how it sounded, because in the hospital she had been asked to sing some songs at a festival that they would do in a few weeks to raise funds for the neonatal section. She had promised her attendance with enthusiasm, and was trying to choose a respectable repertoire. She didn't even know if she would include a song as special as "Anyone" by the Roxette, but at that moment she felt it in all her being. She prepared her phone to record ...

Meanwhile in Paris, eight hours earlier in time difference, Lexa was very nervous. Everything was ready, everything had been thoroughly prepared following the idea of Raven. She knew that there would be a lot of security at all times, but even the whole situation had her in a sea of nerves and the only one that came to her mind, the only one that she needs by her side to give her that last push of value, was no other than her beloved Clarke. She wanted to at least call her, listen to her, since she couldn’t tell her what would happen in a few hours, since she knew very well that Clarke would react in a very protective way and tell her anything but well mannered advice, in addition to trying to convince her to give up on everything. the crazy and risky operation that threatened her life, as it had never been before.

She meditated a few minutes on her decision and finally agreed to call her, at least she needed to hear her voice, she hoped not to wake her up, since in Sydney it was about eleven o'clock at night. Inadvertently she pressed the face time, instead of a common call and although she cursed herself to notice her silly mistake she let it call all the same ...

Clarke had her guitar almost covering her phone, and when her finger reached the screen of the device, she simply pressed and began to play her guitar, looking only at the waves kissing the beach in the distance, letting her voice accompany the tones of the instrument. ..

Lexa suddenly saw part of a guitar and the beautiful image of Clarke looking somewhere, while playing the instrument. She immediately realized that her beloved had not noticed her call, and for some reason had answered without noticing.

When Clarke began to sing she kept silent, witnessing something so wonderful and special, that she had not enjoyed for so long, which caused her eyes to become somewhat wet and excited, while her heart beat in a hurry and her whole being shuddered, now paying attention to the beautiful interpretation and especially to the lyrics of the song, feeling almost without doubt that Clarke was thinking about her …

"... Anyone who have a love close to this  
Knows what I'm saying  
Anyone who wants to dream to come true  
Knows how I'm feeling

All I can think of is you and me  
Doing the things I wanna do  
All I imagine is heaven on earth  
I know it's you

Anyone who ever kissed in the rain  
Knows the whole meaning  
Anyone who ever stood in the light  
Needs not explaining

But everything else or less appears so meaningless  
Blue and cold  
Walking alone through the afternoon traffic  
I miss you so

Anyone who felt like I do  
Anyone who was not ready to fail  
Anyone who loved like I do  
Knows it never really happens at all  
It's over when it's over  
What can I do about it  
Now that it's over ... "

Lexa couldn’t contain a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks, while her mind projected the crazy and beautiful love story that she had lived with Clarke three years ago, but felt as if it had happened yesterday. The moments next to her, as suddenly her frozen heart had begun to beat warm again. How Clarke had shown her that life should be about more than just survival.

Her heart was beating, her chest pressed, listening to Clarke's unique voice, expressing those lyrics that described both her feelings and her pain, a pain she had caused with her decision that morning. And even though she knew that her decision had been based on her determination to help Interpol and thus thousands of people around the world, not to mention that the maniacal Niylah Winters would be imprisoned for life. Working undercover with Interpol could also have put Clarke's life at stake, if at some unfortunate moment her identity and work were exposed to the mafia organization, and that was out of all discussion for Lexa, it was for that great fear that with the great pain in her soul, she lived away from her and her life, until her mission with Interpol ended.

And her other great motive had been also in trying to re-find herself, to know who she really was, without conflicts, without doubts, to bring her true self to Clarke and not just to be confused with double personality and some mental and psychic problems.

Lexa loved the young doctor in a way she had never loved in her life, not even Costia herself. The connection she possessed, which bound her to Clarke was simply so powerful, so deep and so special, that seeing her there, alone, so far from her, interpreting that song from the depths of her being, was killing her. But almost holding her breath, she kept silent, not wanting to interrupt her, let alone cut off the communication.

But she swore at that moment that if she survived that night's event, after her internment in the clinic in Switzerland, she would go looking for Clarke no matter what she should do. She couldn’t stay away from her any longer, she needed to love her, to make her feel her love, her protection, her absolute dedication, because she belonged in body and soul to Clarke Griffin and would do so forever.

"... Everything more or less is looking so meaningless  
And fades to gray  
Lying awake in an ocean of teardrops  
I float away

Anyone who ever felt like I do  
Anyone who was not ready to fail  
Anyone who loved like I do  
Knows it never really happens at all  
It's over when it's over  
What can I do about it  
Now it's all over  
Is all over hey baby ... "

When Clarke finished singing, her hand wiped the moisture from her cheeks, unable to restrain some tears during her performance. Because while singing the heartfelt song, moments with Lexa and Alex invaded her mind, making her shudder. Then she looked for her phone to stop the recording, finding none other than the smiling face of the very same Lexa in the image of her screen and she cursed herself ...

\- Oh shit, no! - Clarke could only express, bringing her hand to her now flushed face of shame, knowing that Lexa had witnessed her singing, of her emotions exposed with such a special song that reflected her soul simply and purely.

\- I'm sorry ... I ... I was calling you when suddenly your image appeared and you started singing that beautiful song and I didn’t want to interrupt you. I loved listening to you .... It's been so long ... Clarke ...

\- Lexa please don’t say more ... I'm sorry you heard that ... I ... I was preparing some songs that I might play at a festival to benefit the hospital in a few days, I was trying to record and listen to what they sounded like ....

\- Well, I can give you my opinion ... it's wonderful, it sounds incredible ... God! I've missed your voice ... I missed you Clarke ... I ...

\- What can I do for you Lexa ...? Did you need something ...? I mean, by your call at this time ... - Clarke interrupted somewhat cold and distant. Lexa immediately felt it as a twinge in her heart. But she knew Clarke, and she knew that attitude was simply to disguise her vulnerability

\- I ... I feel again having bothered you, yes, you're right at this time ... it's ... I just needed to hear you

\- Lexa ... what's wrong? I can see it in your eyes ... Remember? It's me, Clarke ... I've come to know you Lexa Woods ... so tell me ... what has happened to you ...

\- It's nothing precious ... these are issues that I have to attend here and I felt a little nervous. I know I shouldn't have called you, we have just restarted the contact and I am already passing the limits ...

\- No, it's okay Lexa ... don’t feel like that ... it's just that you surprised me ... I didn’t expect your call so soon ... tell me ... is it something you want to talk to me about? I mean the subject that made you nervous ...

\- Nahhhh don't panic, it's just a business matter ... something very important.

\- Lexa Woods you don't get nervous for a simple business matter ... what is it?

\- Clarke I feel I can't tell you, beautiful, not yet ... but believe me I'll tell you someday, I promise. I just needed to hear you.

\- Lexa ...

\- Clarke ... no ... sorry for bothering you and worrying you but I want you to stay calm. I love listening to you sing, even if it's been hidden. Please have someone film your performance at that festival, I would die to see you. I wish I could attend ...

\- Okay ... well, if you want to attend, it's in two weeks. I would love it if you could. Maybe it would do you good to take a vacation and come to your land to rest for a while ... - Clarke proposed, somewhat too excited in the tone of her voice, more than she would have liked.

\- Oh, you don’t know how good your proposal sounds in my ears ... but I don’t think I can do it at the moment ... and you don’t know how much I really regret it. But I will go as soon as I can, that is a promise and I will fulfill it. - Lexa noticed the enthusiasm in that proposal and hated having to refuse her, disappointing her beloved once again.

\- Yes ... of course ... I understand ... Anyway, well I'm sorry to leave you, here it's almost midnight and tomorrow I wake up early. Please take care of yourself? And stop spying on me when I rehearse! - Clarke tried to joke a little, to hide her disappointment at Lexa's refusal.

\- Hahaha ... I cannot promise you that precious ... I'm your number one fan ... you're right, it's late there, go and rest and send me good energies, I'll need them.

\- I'm sending them ... although I cannot know what the whole thing is about. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself and you will not do crazy things. Don't be a Lexa Woods! - Clarke said in a cheerful tone and winking at Lexa who felt that all her fears had dissipated, as if by magic, from the incredible magic of her Clarke.

\- You are an Angel ... my Angel ... did you know? Thank you. Good evening, Clarke.

\- Yes ....? Oh, rightly so, lately I found feathers in my apartment ... stop fawning me ... good night Lexa.

\- Hahahaha ... you're amazing ... you rest.

\- You too when it's your time. And Lexa ...

\- Clarke ....

\- Please double your security ... it's just ... please do it ... - Clarke let go of her lips before she could stop. Lexa felt her heart stop for a moment.

\- I'll Clarke ... don't worry, today Gustus' brother Nyko has joined my personal safety. He's just like his brother, I know you'd like it if you knew him. So stop thinking about it. Everything is fine here and I am protected. Now go to sleep Dr. Griffin, or your patients are going to complain tomorrow. Goodnight

\- Good night Woods ...

Finally they cut the communication both staying with the telephones on their chest, at the height of their beating hearts, accelerated, to a same rate. But Lexa had calmed her fears, thanks to the magic of her beloved Clarke, who now felt somewhat uneasy.

Clarke knew Lexa well, knew that she would not call her if it wasn't that something important, too important, was happening or would happen. But she was thousands of miles away and all she could do was ask God and whoever was up there to protect Lexa, with a tight heart, and her mind working too hard she went in search of a lime tea in her kitchen. She needed to calm down, she couldn't be late for another day at the hospital. She knew well that Dr. Richarson didn't run around with it, or threaten in vain.

She noticed changes in Lexa's personality, although it had not been twenty-four hours since they had started communicating again, she could feel those changes in the mogul. On the one hand it excited her, a spark of hope resurfaced in her heart and soul, that Lexa was about to take the step, to return to her life. But on the other hand she didn't want to cling to simple flashes, appearances, moments. She couldn't bear the disappointment, it would devastate her completely, and it had been hard for her to get out of all that, of depression, of sadness, of eternal waiting.

She told herself that she needed to get down to the ground, support her feet and not get carried away by a couple of nice and enjoyable calls with Lexa. Noting further, that even her businesses were again at the top of her priorities, and not her. 

Otherwise she wouldn't have answered that she couldn't go see her act in two weeks. So she slapped herself a couple of times mentally and it was repeated like a mantra, that she had to calm down and take Lexa for the moment as a friend and nothing else, and keep the distance.

But shit! Every time Lexa called her "precious" or simply in that special way that she said her name, something melted inside her. It was like her Achilles heel and she began to hate that weakness that she still couldn't handle.

A little buff buff was brought from her world of thoughts and conjectures, looking down at the floor, where the little furry companion looked at her expectantly, then walking towards her room and Clarke couldn't believe it. Now the dog was telling her to leave already to bed. "What the hell ?! Who do you think you are Mr. Bowie? "And his response was a three" Buff buff buff "and again walking towards the room.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh at the attitude of the little hairy four-legged, who with a lot of character tried to take her to his bed once and for all. She finally gave up the tea, simply turned off the lights, shaking her head, still smiling, walking behind Bowie to his room.

\- It's okay Mr. Bowie ... you win ... we go to sleep ... Men! - Clarke complained.

\- Buff ... buff ...

\- Yes, I know, I know ...

 

Four hours later in Paris, Lexa and her companion, Madeleine Bouchard, descended from the black and polished Rolls-Royce, which had transported them to the theater where they would attend a classical music concert.

Gustus was driving the modern, classic car, followed closely by the safety car driven by his brother Nyko, accompanied by the other two members of Lexa's personal safety team. The team parked behind the Rolls-Royce and immediately got out and approached to surround Lexa and her companion at some distance, since the famous CEO and the actris had to attend to the press posted on the sides of a long red carpet.

Lexa had managed to calm her nerves, especially after talking to Clarke, she was definitely her talisman, her inner power, her courage and her peace. The one that was clearly nervous was Madeleine and Lexa had perceived it immediately, but she didn’t want to ask her about it and raise any suspicion in the actress.

Smiling, hand in hand, both finally entered the theater, where they were received by the director of the same, Monsieur Jordan, who led them to the first floor where in a small room, people of the Parisian high society and some members of government awaited them. All VIP guests to the big event.

There, both chatted with some people, while drinking delicious champagne that Lexa refused to drink, asking instead for a glass of ice cold mineral water. The attitude caught Madeleine's attention, but she imagined that the influence of that damn woman Raven was already making some effect on Lexa.

During the concert, almost at the end of the second and last part, Madeleine suddenly excused herself, saying that she didn’t feel very well and that she needed to go out and get fresh air. Lexa looked at her strangely, acting very well of course, nodding her head. Immediately Lexa turned her face towards Gustus stationed behind her, in the door of the balcony where they were, and he immediately communicated with Inspector Dijon and his squad via text message, and then talked to his brother Nyko via the microphone that he had attached to his ear, telling him to follow the actris.

Madeleine knew exactly what to do, she would have to pretend to feel indisposed, and ask to be taken to the palace immediately, leaving the prey at the mercy of the hunter, Niylah, who was waiting nervously in her gray SUV, along with three other men hired by her, waiting a few streets from the theater.

The actress fulfilled her acting part very well, asking the security to be taken immediately to the palace, to which she was pleased by one of the security members that Nyko pointed out right away, knowing what she should do.

Echo Azgueda, was a charismatic and beautiful woman, with a highly stylized and very athletic figure. Former officer of the elite corps of the United States Navy, she was well-trained in all matters relating to security and was the only woman on the personal protective team of Lexa, who had proven her excellent conditions on more than an occasion The famous magnate liked a female presence like Echo in her security team, in her eyes she gave a dynamic to the group.

Without hesitation Echo accompanied the actress outside the theater, taking her to a car, driving her back to the palace. Echo's orders were to keep her at all costs in the place and if it was possible not to leave her alone.

As soon as Gustus received the news, he approached Lexa and transmitted the information in her ear, to which the brunette nodded her head and then continue enjoying the magnificent concert, resting a hand on her face and smiling with irony. Everything was gestated and going, now it was a matter of continuing with the plan of Raven, who waited hidden inside the theater, dressed and combed exactly like Lexa.

Inspector Dijon and her team, in conjunction with the Parisian police, disguised a large group of alleged "journalists and paparazies" who were stationed on both sides of the red carpet, waiting for the departure of Lexa. Gustus also informed her that everything was ready on the street. The CEO still kept her mind cold and calculating, without emotion, since the situation required it. She only hoped that everything would end well at the end of the night, and that finally her work with Interpol would come to an end, and with it her long awaited freedom.

After the concert ended with a standing applause, in almost ovation towards the magnificent orchestra and its director. Lexa left the balcony, heading to the room where she had been prior to the concert, for a last toast with the director of the theater and now also the conductor of the orchestra. Where after shaking hands, Lexa made it very clear that she had enjoyed the excellent concert, thanking them for the invitation to the concert.

Suddenly, a strange character approached the famous CEO. He was a waiter supposedly, with a glass of rosé champagne, on a shiny silver tray, which practically blocked the way to Lexa, offering to her with a clear false smile the glass. Immediately Gustus stood next to Lexa, about to act, when the brunette just stopped, putting her hand up.

\- Madmoiselle, a glass of champagne? It's an excellent year, you should try it - Said the waiter, almost pinking the body of Lexa with the tray, at the height of her chest.

\- What kind of impertinence is this!? Have I asked your opinion about the drink that I clearly don’t want to drink? - Lexa answered curtly and cold, while one of her eyebrows lifted and looked at the now nervous waiter from top to bottom as if he were an annoying insect.

\- I Madmoiselle ... only ...

\- Do me the favor and get out of my sight and my way right now! - Lexa ordered the man who was still standing in front of her, blocking his way.

\- Is he perhaps deaf or does he not understand what I have ordered him ?! MOVE OUT, USELESS! - Lexa expressed, raising the tone of her voice, which caught the attention of the director of the theater, who immediately noticing the embarrassing situation, approached taking the arms of the waiter, speaking in his ear and removing him from the passage immediately.

\- Madmoiselle Woods, you don't know how much I feel this impertinence. But I'll make sure this inept gentleman doesn't go back to work in my theater.

\- Very good Monsieur Jordan. I must hope that next time you will put more emphasis on the level and experience of your employees. Now if you excuse me, have a good night. - Lexa answered irritably, leaving the director of the theater without words, in complete shock.

Lexa walked down the hall of the theater with elegance and a confidence that only she always showed, while people passed, leaving her way clear, while some heads nodded in the direction of the famous tycoon, a symbol of respect. Lexa barely looked at the faces, now her concentration was on what would happen in a few minutes, when she left the room.

Behind her walked Gustus, Nyko and William, the three bodyguards who had to protect her at every step. Gustus had informed the covert police of the strange waiter, who was immediately followed and arrested in his attempt to escape, they could immediately verify that the rosé champagne glass that he tried to make Lexa drink was altered with drugs.

Arriving at the door of the theater, Lexa took a deep breath, fixing her green eyes on the now almost multitude of media stationed on both sides of the red carpet. She looked around, her nerves beginning to invade her now, but a warm hand on her back gave her the last breath of courage she needed, she knew that the hand was from her faithful friend Gustus. She knew that he was there and that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen.

\- It's time Heda .... Ste yuj! - Said the calm voice of Gustus in her ear and that was all it took to go out to face her fate, after nodding slightly with her head.

As soon as her feet left the steps of the theater and began to walk the few meters to the black Rolls-Royce, the security fences, "accidentally" thickened by the pressure of "some" desperate reporters. Suddenly everything was in chaos, people surrounded Lexa who was surrounded at all times by the arms of her three security men, so that nobody could touch her and slowly in the middle of the crowd, between shouts and flashes, shoves and curses, they managed to take her free of the friction.

As they had agreed to each step, Lexa crouched down among her men making her protect herself from the people and when she was about to get into the car that had the door open, Nyko pulled her body to one side and immediately Raven went into action, taking her place and getting into the bright Rolls-Royce, covered by the enormous body of Gustus, who immediately closed the door behind her and then climbed into the driver's seat, starting immediately.

The Rolls-Royce had the windows tinted, so nobody could see that the one sitting was not Lexa, but Raven, who clapped and smiled from ear to ear behind Gustus, who focused on the path he had to follow, he barely gave a look at the happy latina.  
\- THAT!!! We did it Gus!!! Now that she comes to find Lexa, that daughter of bitch Niylah, what a good surprise she is going to have! - Raven exclaimed clapping in the backseat.

Lexa, meanwhile, was escorted by members of the police to an SUV, where Inspector Dijon was directing the operation. The CEO entered the back of the vehicle, sitting next to the concentrated Inspector, who spoke into the microphone with her people, following the Rolls-Royce that Gustus was driving.

Now Lexa's nerves were particularly Raven's. She prayed that nothing would go wrong and that her dear friend would escape unscathed from the delicate situation.

Suddenly in the high voices of the SUV cries were heard, shots and even a small explosion that alerted the entire squad, who got moving immediately. Lexa felt her heart stop as she asked explanations from Inspector Dijon about what was happening. But the inspector only had time to give orders to her team, which she gave immediately, ignoring the tycoon's desperate questions.

Niylah's men had thrown pinchery triangles on the street, after the Rolls-Royce had passed, to stop the personal safety car that was following them closely, led by Nyko, accompanied by William. The car lost control because of the speed it was driving, crashing into another car that was coming in the opposite direction, causing a major accident and chaos in traffic.

Gustus saw the terrible scene in his rearview mirror, fearing for his brother's life, but now he had to follow the plan, concentrating on trying to escape, until they came across Niylah and her ecuaces.

\- Miss Raven please adjust your belt and hold on tight. - Gustus indicated, looking through all the mirrors at some possible vehicle that could follow them, but he couldn’t distinguish anything or anyone suspicious. It was strange and he didn’t like anything.

\- There shit! God and the Virgin protect us! - Said Raven, now getting serious after having seen the security car crashing into another vehicle.

\- Don’t worry, remember the police are accompanying us at all times. - Gustus said, trying to calm Raven, seeing that the woman was getting nervous and somewhat desperate.

\- Well, excuse me for not believing you, or not feeling it ... I just saw our friends being encrusted against another car - Raven answered nervously, while adjusting her belt and grabbing the handle on the door.

Gustus pressed a button on the radio speaker that was attached to his ear all the time. Immediately the voice of the Inspector Dijon was heard clear and firm.

\- Gustus follow the established route, do not deviate for anything in the world, we are following you with the helicopter and we are close as well. Don’t worry, your brother and Mr. Alberson are being looked after, they're fine. Only some minor injuries and bruises.

\- Thel Inspector followed .....

Suddenly, in front of the Rolls-Royce, a car crossed his path, causing Gustus to maneuver so that he could dodge the impact, but he instead hit a lamppost full, due to the high speed the vehicle was carrying. The strong shock left Gustus unconscious, while Raven immediately recovered, feeling a trickle of hot liquid running down her face, somewhere in her head that hurt like the devil. She immediately moved her hand there, noticing it was blood, feeling a little dizzy, while now her whole body was trembling. The car was now covered in smoke, that was beginning to enter making it difficult to breathe, and Raven to move.

The Latina lost no time and after unbuckling her belt she approached Gustus' body to verify his condition. The man had his bleeding head resting on the steering wheel of the vehicle, apparently unconscious. Raven began to hit his body, trying to revive him, while screaming at him desperately.

\- GUSTUS !! MAN, WAKE UP !!!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!! GUSTUS !! THE MOTHER WHORE, WAKE UP !!!!  
The smoke that surrounded the wrecked car dissipated a little in the wind, and Raven could see with horror how two men and Niylah's own bitch walked at a steady pace from an open SUV, toward them, armed heavily. When suddenly Gustus grabbed her hand tightly, letting her know he was with her.

The stocky man immediately freed himself from his belt, and struggled against the folded door until he could kick it open, shocking Raven with the violence with which the door flew out, and the power that man had.

Gustus wasted no time and quickly pulled a very shocked and shaking Raven out of the car, covering his body until he could take shelter behind the vandalized vehicle.

At the same time came the SUV with Lexa and Inspector Dijon, seeing what was happening, Lexa didn’t hesitate for two seconds, suddenly taking the inspector's gun, opened the door and left, running to where Gustus tried to take refuge with Raven, who clearly would be executed, since Gustus didn't possess a weapon to defend himself.

Niylah and her men suddenly saw Lexa running with the gun in her hand, when they were about to open fire on Gustus' body. Inspector Dijon who ran after Lexa, shouting at her men and the helicopter that flew over the scene, illuminating with the powerful beam over what was happening, opened fire and covered Lexa, Gustus and Raven.

Niylah, finding herself surrounded by the police, knowing that she would have no escape, didn’t hesitate to give the order to her men to shoot now directly at Lexa, and when they were about to do so, Gustus went to meet his Heda immediately, making himself a human shield, stopping the bullets that fired in his direction.

Lexa's huge eyes captured Gustus' dark brilliants, who at the same time stretched his arms towards her body and enveloped her with his, stirring, as he received the various bullet impacts. Immediately both fell to the ground, Gustus on his knees accompanied by a desperate Lexa, who broke into tears and cries of help for her friend.

Meanwhile, the police were firing at Niylah's men, eliminating them on the spot, wounding the woman, who immediately fell to the ground screaming in aggravated pain.

Inspector Dijon approached Lexa and her dying guards. Calling for an ambulance immediately on the scene. Lexa cried inconsolably, holding her friend's big head in her lap, her hands covered in the blood emanating from Gustus' body. Lexa didn't know what to do for her friend, she just caressed his face, his black beard, in clear shock, when Gustus' trembling hand covered hers gently. While his bleeding lips now drew a smile and his dark eyes merged making contact with those greens of his protege, whom he loved as much as his own daughter. He was happy to have protected her one last time, to see that she was not hurt.

\- Gustus ... you'll be fine ... just hold on a bit ... stay with me please ... the ambulance is on the way ... - implored Lexa with anguish, still crying.

\- Heda ... don't cry for me ... he yuj Heda ... - Gustus could only answer, while the cold slowly took over his body, announcing his end. He felt tired, just wanting to close his eyes. The strong light of the helicopter blinded him. But he didn't want to see his Heda so afflicted and with his last breath he tried to calm her down.

\- DO NOT DIE NO! SHIT WHERE IS THAT FUCKING AMBULANCE?!! OH MY GOD!!!

\- Heda ... don’t worry, I don’t feel pain ... and you're fine, and your friend ... Raven ... Ai ... - Gustus had a hard time talking, he felt his lungs collapse and his throat fill with fluids estimating it was blood, making him cough.

\- DO NOT! DO NOT! GUSTUS LOOK AT ME, DO NOT LEAVE ME PLEASE !!! I DO NOT! I NEED YOU!!! PLEASE HELP!!! - Lexa was shouting almost without a voice to everything around her, the policemen, the Inspector, the people of witness standing in the distance, some filming the scene of pain and tragedy, under the thunderous sound of sirens, and the helicopter that was flying over them. Her hair fluttering in the wind, the tears running down her cheeks unable to stop them, holding tightly to her faithful friend, who even in her agony tried to help her calm down, nothing could be done for his life, and his Heda had to accept his departure.

\- Heda you must let me go ... Ai .... ai gonplei ste odon - Said the agonizing man, his voice somewhat choked but calm, looking at his Heda with such devotion and affection, while holding her hand tightly. Lexa knew that this was the end of the road for Gustus, and she, with all the pain of her soul, had to say goodbye to her friend. There was nothing else she could do, other than give him final peace.

\- OH MY GOD!!! Yu ... yu gonplei ... this odon my friend .... Father ... - Lexa pronounced that beautiful word in the ears of Gustus, making him smile, illuminating his face like Lexa had never seen, moving him deep in his soul, while her hand was held with more force.

\- Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim Heda ... ai goufa (Until we meet again Heda ... my girl) - Gustus managed to pronounce with his last breath, and then finally closed his eyes, before the despair of Lexa, who immediately fell on his already lifeless body, shuddering crying. Even the Inspector felt that it impacted her being.


	7. Heart Strings

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=aczzw8)

 

Clarke had another very bad day, she had woken up sweating, her heart beating very fast and had to run to the bathroom because the nausea in her stomach was huge. She managed to reach the miracle toilet, leaning to be facing into it, while Bowie watched her twirling his hairy little head at his side.

She sat for a moment on the cold white ceramic floor of the bathroom, next to the toilet and her little companion who was now licking her hand, remarkably worried. Clarke looked at him for a moment with a slight smile, breathing heavily still, trying to recover, feeling all the symptoms that were attacking her body.

\- Ahhhh ... don't worry, friend, I won't die yet

\- Buff ... buff ....

\- Yes, I know, well, I need a moment if you could give me it

She wondered what the hell was happening to her? Food poisoning perhaps? But closing her eyes and trying to breathe deeply to recover the normal rhythm of her heart, a single clear image and not really a very good one appeared in her mind, Lexa. The same image she had seen in her nightmare the night before. The desperate brunette crying, screaming and with blood on her hands.

Clarke felt suddenly short of breath that couldn’t recover and now nerves were taking over her entire being. She knew well that something was happening with Lexa on the other side of the world. She tried to calm down a little, to re-establish her functions. After a few long minutes she was able to get up off the floor and wash her face and mouth, to immediately go to her room followed closely by her temporary four-legged companion, who was worried about her.

When she reached the room, she started calling Lexa by phone, but her fear grew when no one answered, and her calls went to the message machine. Frustration a bad feeling grew in Clarke, but she couldn't do more than try to start her day, or rather continue with her day. She had to take a shower, prepare a little extra breakfast, since her stomach was more than empty and then she had to feed and walk the worried Bowie before going to work.

She begged whoever was up there that Lexa was doing well and that she simply didn't have her phone on, because maybe she wanted to sleep without being disturbed. Whatever, but hopefully nothing bad or that was any sort of danger. Her hands trembled and an enormous anguish grew inside her, to the point of being exasperated.

Once she arrived at the hospital, after changing into her blue coat and pants, she sent a text message to her friend Raven, who at one point she recalled that she was there in Paris visiting Lexa. But she didn't get any answer either, she imagined that maybe it was because Raven was sleeping, since in Paris it was really early in the morning. In part she tried to calm herself down with that, telling herself that everything was fine and they were just exaggerated fears because of that fucking dream that she had the other night, but to be honest she couldn't accept that. Deep down she knew, she sensed in all her being that something bad was happening in Paris.

Clarke walked through the corridors of the hospital lost in her fears, thoughts, forebodings, and with her left hand in the pocket of her blue pants she was holding her phone, hoping for any vibration that indicated an answer. Her eyes were tired and irritated and her stomach was a mess, feeling a lump in her gut. She hardly noticed when colleagues and nurses greeted her as she passed by, Clarke couldn't concentrate, she needed to get an answer from Paris as soon as possible or she would go crazy.

Suddenly Dr. Victoria Mitchells crossed her path, greeting her with a sweet smile, stopping her steps, but Clarke practically ignored her, barely greeting her as if she were a robot, without even looking at her. Victoria felt a twinge in her chest, looking surprised to see Clarke continue walking like a sleepwalker. She could see in the clear tired blue eyes that something was happening with her partner, something within the last few days. She frowned, trying to decide if she was going to follow Clarke to find out what was wrong, or if she should let her go on her way and asked her at some other time, later.

But when she was about to turn on her feet and continue her course opposite to Clarke's, she noticed almost in shock, as the blonde suddenly stopped and held on to the wall, as if she were feeling indisposed. Without wasting time Victoria approached Clarke to attend her.

\- Hey Ho ... Clarke! What is happening? What feels wrong ...? - Victoria almost said "honey" forgetting for a second that Clarke was no longer more than her friend and colleague.

Clarke now stood with both hands on the wall, feeling that nausea again and at the same time her legs were loosening. She heard a familiar voice at her side, but her eyes were fixed on the gray floor that was beginning to move. The feeling was horrible.

\- Clarke! Look at me ... Hey! Nurse! Bring a wheelchair right now please! - Victoria asked in a high tone to a group of nurses who were near them, stationed in the reception office of the area where they were

Clarke was beyond her, her mind was confused, her heart rate was rising again and she felt cold sweat beginning to roll over her face. Dr. Mitchells held her in her arms, noticing that Clarke's body was beginning to fall, while the nurses immediately acted, bringing the chair requested by Victoria. Without wasting time they immediately seated Clarke and transported her to an empty room, where they attended around the bed without any reaction from Dr. Griffin's.

Then Victoria took her pulse and then lifted her shirt, she obscured Clarke with her stethoscope, surprised by the accelerated heart rate as if at any second Dr. Griffin was going to suffer a cardiac arrest.

Dr. Mitchells acted immediately alerting the nurses and calling the emergency staff to have a room ready to better serve their colleague, who was immediately transferred to the intensive care area.

Once they got there Dr. Mitchells didn't let another professional attend Clarke, she couldn't leave the job in other hands, she simply could not. Arriving in intensive care, Clarke's heart continued to accelerate, Victoria sensed that at any moment it would stop, causing a heart attack. She continued working at Clarke, supplying different medicines to try to lower her heart rate, while trying to revive her, awakening her.

\- Clarke! Do you hear me? Clarke! I need you to wake up. You need to help me to stabilize your vital signs! Come on, I know you can ... open your eyes! - But Clarke's eyes were still closed and her vital signs were spinning out of control.

Instantly Silvia Richardson entered the room like a whirlwind, with a surprised expression on her face when she saw Dr. Griffin's body on the stretcher and Dr. Mitchells attending her with other colleagues and nurses.

\- What the hell is happening with Dr. Griffin? - Dr. Richardson asked angrily.

\- She has lost consciousness, and her vital signs are far above normal, we are trying not to reach a cardiac arrest. We are trying to stifle it, but it has not res ....

Suddenly, out of nowhere, all of Clarke's vital signs began to return to normal. The heart rate had stabilized as well as the pulsations in a matter of seconds. The face of Dr. Mitchells and Dr. Richardson at her side were of total surprise, but they were thankful that Clarke finally seemed to react to the medicine that had been supplied.

\- Dr. Mitchells, what exactly happened with Dr. Griffin? - Dr. Richardson asked with a frown, staring at Victoria who didn’t quite understand what was really happening with Clarke.

\- I met Dr. Griffin on the third floor and noticed that something was not right with her, suddenly she collapsed and I found that her heart rate was accelerating too fast, immediately we brought her here and we were working on her, for the last twenty minutes. - Victoria explained, a little nervous and a little intimidated by the brief look of her boss, who nodded without stopping from staring into her eyes in an intense way.

\- I want immediate full blood studies. Has she commented in previous days if she felt bad or any symptoms that indicate heart abnormality? - Continued Dr. Richardson, now looking at Dr. Griffin's eyes, opening them and illuminating them with a small flashlight, looking for some reaction in them.

\- No, well, a few days ago but I didn't see anything wrong with Dr. Griffin, she has never mentioned any cardiac anomalies. - Victoria answered, looking at what Dr. Richardson was doing

\- I'll need to ask her mother then. I see that her vital signs are stable now. I also want you to perform an electrocardiogram and place it in the room. We will see how it evolves in the next twenty-four hours. Keep me informed, Dr. Mitchells and good work. You just saved your colleague's life. - Dr. Richardson said, taking a few steps back, away from the stretcher where Clarke's body lay.

\- I'll do it, Dr. Richardson. Thanks for your words, but anyone would have done it in my place. - Dr. Mitchells replied, somewhat surprised and a little flushed

\- Yes, probably, but your good judgment and fast acting was paramount. Don't disregard a job well done, I will at least take it into account in your annual evaluation. Now if you excuse me, I should talk to Dr. Griffin's mother, maybe she can give me some information about her daughter's medical history. - Dr. Richardson answered before leaving the room.

\- Yes doctor, I hope I can know more. - Victoria answered, somewhat blushed by the compliments received from her boss. But immediately her eyes turned to focus on Clarke. She felt a pain in her chest and a knot of nerves in her stomach.

It was not a very professional attitude, but she couldn't deny the feelings she still had for Dr. Griffin, even though she didn't want to continue with what they had tried. But she was grateful that Clarke had the kindness to speak early and not let her get too excited. In any case, the rupture had hurt in the heart of Dr. Mitchells. But now she was just grateful to whoever was up there taking care of Clarke, because what she had just witnessed was a miracle.

Clarke's eyes hadn't opened yet, but sedatives had been supplied so it was logical in part. Victoria couldn’t help but move her hand to caress that beautiful face and give her a little kiss, glad that the blonde was still there and that her life for now was out of danger. There were too many eyes in that room and she was a professional who should maintain the correct behavior.  
A couple of hours later, Victoria was informed by the nurse who looked after Room 513, that Dr. Griffin had woken up and that she was very confused and somewhat upset. Without thinking for a minute, Dr. Mitchell went to the fifth floor to see what had happened to her colleague and former friend? It was something that she still couldn't really define.

\- Clarke ?! What happened...? - Victoria immediately asked when entering the door of the room, seeing Clarke sitting on the bed, taking in her face and the nurse at her side controlling the monitors.

\- Victoria ... what the hell am I doing here? - Clarke immediately asked when she saw her friend and colleague enter the room. The last thing she remembered was walking down the third-floor corridor, going to visit a patient, when everything went dark, waking up in that bed, with an intravenous in her arm

\- Ok, first try to relax, yes? A few hours ago you blacked out and your vital signs went crazy. Your heart rate shot up and we had to take you to the intensive care room and work hard with you so you didn't go into cardiac arrest. So stop panicking please ... - Victoria answered, approaching the bed and sitting on it almost in front of Clarke's still confused face that looked at her now very surprised from what Victoria had just told her and then everything made sense. Only that everythingl that indicated a single thing that was not good.

\- What happened to me ...? Oh my God! LEXA! ..... - She only pronounced her name and her chest heaved and Victoria looked at her without understanding what was happening and who the hell Lexa is?

\- What?! Who is Lexa ..?! Clarke, please stop disturbing me and tell me what's going on? - Victoria became impatient to see that the numbers were climbing again on the monitors that controlled Clarke's vital signs. She took her hands and held them with some pressure for Clarke to pay attention.

\- Where is my phone...?! VICTORIA WHERE IS MY TELEPHONE ?! - Clarke exclaimed, irritated at seeing Victoria's face full of confusion

\- GOD CLARKE! Let me see ... I think they have brought your clothes ... - Victoria didn’t understand what was happening to Clarke, but she needed to listen to her to help her calm down.

She searched the room but couldn’t find Clarke's clothes, so she opened the door and called the nurse who had retired for a moment, to ask about the patient's belongings. A few minutes later the nurse brought the clothes and within the things they found Victoria immediately found the phone, passing it to Clarke, whose hands were already trembling.

Clarke took the phone and when she pressed the home button she found a clean screen, no messages, no missed calls. She immediately opened the iPhone and dialed Lexa's number, but she found the message box again, something that frustrated her too much. Then she tried Raven, but her frustration and panic was greater, getting the same negative result.

She checked the time on her iPhone and calculated the time in Paris. If her math and her mind didn't fail her, the French capital was about 6:18 in the morning. Lexa always woke up very early, but hell even her phone was still off? Raven could wait for her, her friend was not a person for early mornings.

Victoria looked at her strangely, sitting on the bed, checking that her vital signs didn't go crazy again. But she noticed that Clarke had more and more tremors holding her phone, and her face was transformed into full anguish. Without thinking, in a quick movement, Victoria reached out and snatched the device from Clarke, who immediately raised her angry face to Dr. Mitchells, who was now standing up, putting the phone in the pocket of her blue pants.

\- WHAT FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR VICTORIA?! GIVE ME THAT TELEPHONE NOW! - Clarke almost shouted quite angry with the sudden attitude of Victoria.

\- Clarke ... First I want you to calm down! Oh my God! Do you know what state you were in a few hours ago?! You really want me to allow a cardiac arrest?! I will not allow it, I'm telling it to you even if you hate me! - Victoria clarified looking at her some distance from the defiant bed.

\- You don't understand Victoria ... please I need my phone, I need ... - Clarke began to despair and didn't really want to lose her temper with Victoria, she understood that her colleague was trying to do the right thing, but it was not the right moment.  
\- What the hell do you need Clarke ?! I need you to tell me what's going on with you, who are you trying to call so desperate? And who is Lexa? - Responded Victoria, who was losing her temper, clearly frustrated, trying to understand what was happening to Clarke.

Clarke heard the name of Lexa and felt that the pulsations began to shoot again, the monitors indicated the acceleration, at which moment a nurse immediately entered to see if everything was under control.

\- Ana, please give Dr. Clarke another dose of ... - Victoria pointed to the nurse who paid attention to her orders, but the doctor couldn’t finish, interrupted by a desperate Clarke. The last thing she needed now was to put her to sleep.

\- DO NOT! Please, Victoria, NO! I promise I'll calm down, I'll do it ... I don't want more soothing, I cannot ... I need to explain. - Clarke asked almost desperately, looking straight into the eyes of Dr. Mitchells, who simply couldn't with those desperate deep blues.

\- Clarke ....

\- Victoria please ... - Clarke asked again at a request, which Victoria couldn't resist, she really wanted to understand what was happening.

\- It's okay Ana ... leave us alone please ... I'll let you know if I need you. - Victoria finally told the nurse who nodded, somewhat confused with the situation.

\- Very well, Dr. Mitchells. - The nurse answered and then left the room.

\- Now tell me Clarke ... and I warn you, if those monitors don't come down in three minutes, I will call Ana no matter how much you beg. This is not a Clarke game ... - Victoria clarified, looking straight into her eyes, almost without blinking

\- No, it's not a game Victoria ... you better sit down, it's a long story. Three years ago....

Clarke didn't take more time than needed finally tell her the story she had lived three years ago with the famous CEO Lexa Woods and her other six-month temporary self, called Alex. Particularly, Clarke emphasized the mysterious fact that when Lexa / Alex suffered the plane crash, the same thing that had just happened to her had occurred and that was because her spirit was united with the tycoon, which is known as soul mates. So when something serious happened to one, the other could feel it and in her case, her body experienced that crazy and complete elimination.

Regrettably, Clarke could immediately see in Victoria's eyes that she didn't believe her or that Dr. Mitchells's mind was not very open to spiritual or mystical things, making her remember what she was like before meeting Lexa and experiencing different moments and strange and inexplicable things, where you could only choose to believe or deny them. She understood Victoria's skepticism, but at the moment she really didn't help her in her cause of being understood.

Victoria looked at her in amazement and with an ironic smile formed on her lips. Dr. Mitchells couldn't believe the story she had just heard, and her feelings were really very mixed at that moment. She finally understood why Clarke had rejected her, she still loved that famous woman, that was very clear. But the whole story of the extrasensory and spiritual, that was something that didn't fit in her mind which is very clearly scientific. Unfortunately Victoria was not a spiritual person, she was a woman who simply believed in what she saw, in factors and science, for her everything had a clear explanation that occurred sooner or later. Victoria Mitchells definitely didn't believe in mysterious symptoms produced by a spiritual union of apparent "soul mates".

She stood up with a smile on her face, and her eyes somewhat dampened. She didn't know why the crazy story had somehow moved her. Well, partly she felt sorry for Clarke, suffering that whole tornado of feelings, like a crazy roller coaster and at the same time she admired everything she was able to cope with in just a few months. But the spiritual side of the story, only indicated that maybe Dr. Griffin could be suffering from some brain anomaly?

Clarke followed her around the room with her blue eyes, expectant of what Victoria would say, who at the end of the story had risen to her feet, and now she was walking around the room assessing the whole situation. But unfortunately Clarke knew that in her face and eyes especially there was a mixture of sensations, feelings and skepticism with regard to the spiritual part of her story, evidently she was proving that Victoria was not a spiritual woman and she was regretting having already mentioned that part.

\- Clarke ... For God's sake! Are you really telling me that you believe in that spiritual union with Lexa Woods? And what happened to you that day and today, was it really because something serious happened to her? Clarke ... are you listening to yourself? - Victoria expressed sarcastically, accompanied with some gestures of her hands and a strange laugh on her face. Clarke felt great regret at having shared something so special with a woman so spiritually empty.

\- Victoria it is just like that, now whether you believe it or not is your problem. You wanted to know what the fuck is happening, I just explained it to you. Now if you don't mind, I need to get dressed and go home. Thanks for helping. - Clarke felt anger at Victoria's reaction.

She knew it was true, she knew there was a spiritual union with Lexa and Victoria had no right to laugh at it. But she also managed to see and feel in those words of anger and frustration. She understood Victoria's sarcasm, perhaps also because she had rejected it a few days ago and now the woman was finding out a little the truth and was not taking it in a very adult way.

\- Unloved ... I am disappointed, but you will remain under observation for 24 hours and it is not my orders but Richardson, who saw you in intensive care a few hours ago when I was trying to save you, or at least not allow you to enter a fucking cardiac arrest! So save yourself the trouble and the desire to go home and get comfortable and enjoy the room until tomorrow.

Victoria spoke coldly in a certain way, her mind and heart were in a battle of feelings, of anger, of frustration and this Lexa Woods, of whom she had heard, she didn't like her anymore. Damn millionaire, conceited to the core, womanish and now to learn that Clarke was one of her thousands of ex’s, and even worse clearly the blonde was still stuck for that woman, who simply didn't deserve it.

Clarke's eyes became intense, looking at Victoria with a murderous look. At the same time she then let all the air out of her lungs, so as not to make the monitors sound again. The least she wanted was for sedatives. But she felt extremely impotent and furious with her colleague. Her eyes left the image of Victoria to fix them on the ceiling, while she reclined again, in a deep silence.

\- Call Dr. Richardson, please. - Clarke asked simply in a calm and cold voice, without looking at her.

\- As you wish, there's no problem. But you know, I would tell you don't even think about telling her the fantasy story of spiritual union with her, because she will send you to a psychiatric evaluation. You better relax and watch some TV until dinner is brought to you.

Clarke counted internally up to a thousand, closing her eyes, so as not to leave that bed to get up and give Victoria a good slap. That last comment with such sarcasm had filled her glass of patience. At the same time Victoria took the remote control of the TV and turned it on.

\- Fuck Victoria! And thank you ... - Clarke finally expressed without regard.

Victoria only smiled with more sarcasm, while the TV went on and the news appeared on the screen, with some news of the last moment, which immediately caught the attention of both doctors ...

“ Now we have more information of the attack that was suffered last night by the famous Australian CEO of Woods Tech & Co., Alexandria Woods, in the French capital. According to our correspondent there, apparently it was an attempted kidnapping that resulted in an intense police chase through the streets of Paris for a long time, with traffic accidents and crossfire with criminals, police and personal security of the famous tycoon. Apparently as a result of the persecution, we understand that there is a fatal victim. And now they are indicating to me that we also have a video recorded by a witness who was passing by the place where the armed confrontation broke out. We must warn you there are scenes of high violent content...”

Victoria's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Her heart almost came out of her mouth and all she could do was turn around to see Clarke, who immediately sat up again, with her eyes wide open and her mouth in an O, running her hand over her head.

\- DO NOT! No no ... Lexa ... no! - It was only pronounced as a plea by Clarke, while looking at the image on the TV that was beginning to appear

The body of the blonde was shaking, sitting on the bed, her eyes wet, wide open, as if all of it had gone too far. Victoria wanted to die right there, but she didn't understand how something like that really was possible. "No," she said immediately, "this is simply a complete fucking coincidence, as it was that day, when the CEO had had the plane crash and Clarke had broken down in the same way." It simply couldn't be possible. "She was a professional who referred to factors and science, to concrete facts, not to something mystical and spiritual without a clear and concise explanation.

The video of one of the many witnesses of the dramatic scene that had been filmed from close range, began to be projected on the screen, where Lexa was seen running out of an SUV with a gun in hand, running in the direction of a man of great physical complex, he was trying to protect a young brunette, behind a car completely destroyed by a strong impact.

At the same time, two heavily armed men and women were leaving another SUV, threatening the burly man and the young woman. When showing the criminals, the horror took hold of Clarke's face, recognizing immediately that the woman was none other than Niylah Winters herself and that the ones she was about to execute were no other than Gustus and RAVEN!!?

Clarke's hands held the sheets of her bed with despair, those images seemed typical of a movie like those of Mission Impossible or James Bond ... but it was all a horrible reality and seeing Lexa run with that gun in her hand, desperate to help Gustus and Raven from being executed by Niylah and those two men, it was impossible to believe.

Then she saw with even more horror as Niylah and her men opened fire, now in the direction where Lexa was and Gustus shot out protecting her, hugging her and taking all the bullets that hit his giant body.

The monitors that controlled Clarke's vital signs went off like crazy, starting to ring. Victoria immediately ran to her side, while the nurse came back alerted by alarms.

On the screen the scene was still terribly dramatic, when the police apparently opened fire finally, reducing the criminals immediately, and then the camera returned to the body of Gustus, who was now being held by a desperate Lexa, screaming for help, crying without consolation. The image was the same as Clarke had dreamed two nights before. But in her vision she couldn't know what caused despair and crying in Lexa, nor where the blood had come from in her hands. Now unfortunately Clarke knew it, it was her old friend Gustus, who knew for Lexa was like a father, the one she never really had in her life.

\- Clarke! Clarke! - Victoria was trying to make contact with a totally ill Dr. Griffin. Her blue eyes were open, almost unblinking, letting tears flow like torrents that wet her face, fixed on the heart-rending image on the television screen, which showed the desperation and crying of her beloved Lexa, speaking to Gustus, who apparently still answered, but he was bleeding from his mouth, and he didn't look very well. Clarke knew that father and daughter were saying goodbye. Her heart trembled.

\- Clarke ... you have to calm down please, I don't want to sedate you but if you don't calm down I'll have to do it ... are you listening to me Clarke!? - Victoria felt somewhat helpless and desperate as Clarke seemed to be in total trance. Her blue eyes irritated with tears without moving a muscle of her body. Her full concentration was on that terrible image on TV.

\- Dr. Mitchells ... - The nurse asked with the sedative syringe in her hand.

Victoria tried one more time but having no reaction from Clarke, she looked at the nurse in front of her, on the other side of the bed, nodding her head at the application of the sedative. The nurse immediately proceeded to approach the intravenous that Clarke had in her arm, to apply the liquid in the union that began to inject.

\- I'm so sorry Clarke ... - Victoria said as Clarke finally moved her eyes in her direction with a surprised expression at suddenly seeing the nurse injected the liquid into the intravenous line.

\- DO NOT! NO .... NO ... NO .... VIC ... - Immediately the body of clarke lost consciousness in Victoria's arms that  
held her, accompanying her while resting her on the pillow. The monitors calmed down showing her vital signs were back to normal.

Victoria slowly and very carefully supported Clarke's head on the pillow, and allowed herself to caress her face which was wet by the tears. She felt sorry for all that Clarke had lived three years ago with that Lexa Woods and now seeing her in that terrible state, so affected by that woman, only indicated that Clarke was still attached to Lexa, she didn't know for sure if spiritually, but clearly she still loved her and in part it hurt, as this made her hopes of giving Clarke some time and trying again very minimal. This indicated that she couldn't be part of the love life of the beautiful blonde, now sedated and asleep in front of her.

Even so Victoria allowed herself to kiss her forehead tenderly, while stroking her head. She didn't hate Clarke, she admired her courage, and her loyalty in some way to that woman she apparently loved a lot. She still couldn't accept the spiritual part that could have joined these two women, but the coincidences were simply amazing, of that she had no doubts.

For a moment her eyes returned to the monitor of the TV which was still on, the heartbreaking image of the dark woman, the famous Lexa Woods, desperate, holding the head of what would apparently be a bodyguard, that brave and admirable man who had just received all of the shooting, saving her life. Obviously without life, the camera focused on the wet, disconsolate face of Lexa, shaking the man's head, hugging him against her chest while shuddering and crying. Victoria felt sorry for the mogul and at the same time she was grateful that she had apparently been left unharmed, thinking more about Clarke's side. She couldn't imagine what would have happened to Clarke if the fatal victim were the same Lexa woods and she had seen it there on a television image. Surely now she would be trying to revive the failed heart of her colleague.

She turned her eyes once more to Clarke, now holding her right hand between hers. The nurse had already left the room after seeing that the situation was again controllable and Dr. Griffin seemed calm and resting. Victoria looked with affection in her eyes and also some sadness at the beautiful sleeping face of Clarke. She knew without a doubt that she was hopelessly in love with that extraordinary American woman, but she also had no doubt that Dr. Griffin could never look at her in the same way, not after having witnessed that incredible and strong connection with Lexa Woods, that love and devotion.  
Victoria's eyes moistened helplessly, dropping a couple of tears that ran down her slightly smiling face. Then she went to Clarke's face and placed a soft, warm kiss on her lips as a kind of farewell. Farewell to her hopes of being able to love that woman so special, so beautiful, so complete.

She was turning to go to the door of the room, when her eyes met suddenly with Dr. Richardson, something she didn't expect, feeling exposed and very nervous.

\- Don't worry Dr. Mitchells. Tell me how is our well-known and dear patient and what results do we have from the analysis - Dr. Richardson immediately said, with a calm, low voice and a slight smile on the face, relaxing Victoria in some way.

Dr. Mitchells smiled slightly, grateful for the delicacy and understanding of Dr. Richardson, and then explained the results, which were nothing out of the ordinary. At the same time Victoria explained what had happened to Clarke's friend in Paris, and that this could have been the cause of Dr. Griffin's extreme stress, producing a general decompensation in the body.

Dr. Richardson, read at the same time the folder containing the results of the studies practiced on Dr. Griffin and meditated on the extra information provided by Dr. Mitchells. She agreed that such news could have triggered Dr. Griffin's collapse in that way, especially if she was very close to that friend of hers in Paris, but still wanted to make sure she was fully recovered before she was discharged and added a couple of encephalogram and computed tomography studies of the brain.

The head doctor of the hospital had contacted her old friend Dr. Abigail Griffin by telephone, who was startled by the news of what had happened with her daughter and also informed her that three years ago the same thing had happened to her, but that on that occasion she had suffered cardiac arrest. Abigail at the same time added that her daughter had not presented symptoms of any kind, which could indicate some type of abnormality in her brain, but that it would be a good idea to do some studies about it to rule out any possibility, asking that she keep her informed of all the results.

Dr. Richardson told Dr. Mitchells that she wanted to do these studies for Dr. Griffin early the next day and that the patient would then go home, but that she also wanted to have a talk with Clarke before she will retire home.

Meanwhile in Paris, after they had taken the lifeless body of Gustus, Lexa had been supported by the arms and love of her friend Raven, who although she was very shocked with all the terrible happenings, the Latina was much more whole to help Lexa. In some way it seemed that fate always placed them in extreme situations, of danger and heartbreaking.

Then they were taken by a Parisian police car back to the palace of Lexa, after the paramedics of an ambulance treated them for their minor injuries and a doctor provided some sedatives to Lexa, who seemed to have entered a deep state of post traumatic shock, since neither Raven nor the assistants could get any sort of response from her. Her body trembled and her eyes, tired and irritated from so much crying, were lost as if submerged deep in her thoughts, without looking at anyone, just fixed on some point on the street.

Arriving at the palace immediately a very affected Indra opened the doors and went out to receive them, having just seen the dramatic scene on the TV news. She immediately embraced her Heda, feeling her enormous pain, her enormous loss. Indra knew well that for Lexa, Gustus had transformed like that father she had never found in her biological progenitor. She knew how much she loved that great man, who had been her lifelong friend, and how close he was to Lexa, it was almost as close a relationship as a father to daughter.

As she wrapped her arms around the trembling body of her Heda, the CEO broke down in tears again, clinging to who she felt was her mother, who simply let her clinged to her body and let it go. Raven behind Lexa watched the scene so emotional and her eyes filled with tears. She had no doubt that Indra and Gustus were her friend's true family.

After entering the palace, Indra accompanied Lexa to her room, where she prepared a bath so that her Heda could relax a little and then rest. Raven did the same in her room to then went to see Lexa, who was still sitting in her large bathtub of fine Italian marble, surrounded by many candles, submerged in warm waters that gave off a scent of French lavender and roses that filled the great bath.

The Latina was informed by Indra that Lexa was still in her bathroom, asking her to keep her company, since her Heda looked so downcast that she almost didn't remember seeing in her life. Only perhaps when that terrible accident happened in the French mountains with her friend Costia, where the latter had lost her life. Indra feared for the strong repercussions of the loss of Gustus in Lexa, seeing her so broken.

Raven walked slowly into Lexa's room, heading for the open doorway of the luxurious adjoining bathroom. She knocked a couple of times, announcing herself, until the muted voice of her friend told her she could enter.

The Latina approached the body of her friend immersed in the waters, clearly despondent, even disconsolate, gone in her enormous pain, in her enormous loss. She squatted on her haunches, at the height of her disheveled face, extremely tired and allowed herself to bring a hand to Lexa's head, caressing that silky brown hair, wet and almost neatly stretched back.

Raven was desperate to comfort her friend, it broke her to see her so downcast, so hurt, but she knew that she couldn't do much. Lexa only looked at the water in front of her, feeling the soft caresses of Raven on her head and now her face. She simply closed her hurt eyes and bowed her head over that warm hand, full of tenderness that caressed her, allowing herself to be comforted, without looking into Raven's eyes. She only let out tears from her eyes that she squeezed hard, breaking into a sob, crying more.

\- Hey ... hey ... Lex … girl ... calm down your heart ... everything will be fine ... I know it hurts, believe me. When I lost my daddy it was one of the saddest days of my life. I was nine years old and he suddenly became ill, was taken to the hospital and found out that he had cancer in his lungs. He was struggling for several months, but finally the cancer took over his body. For me it was tremendous, he was my best friend, not only my father, but my everything, you know. He inspired me to be a mechanic, to like all that, he was a car mechanic too and as a child he took me to the workshop where he worked and taught me everything about cars, making me fall in love with them. And when I told him that I dreamed of being an astronaut he dreamed with me, and he was the only one in my family who supported my crazy dream, because according to him, if you really wanted to become someone, it only depended on you, your courage, your perseverance, Never give up, believe in yourself, that you can when you really want it. When he died it was a great loss in my life, in my heart. But I have so many beautiful memories with him, that somehow he's always with me, here (pointing to her heart) and here (pointing to her head). You must do the same Lex, you must keep the memory of Gustus alive inside you, you will see that with time the wound will heal and you will never feel alone, because they are always at our side, at every step of our life.

The emotional story of Raven was listened to attentively by Lexa, feeling that her friend really understood her loss and was so grateful to have her there in those painful moments. She immediately raised her hand and clung to Raven's, bursting into tears again with despair, now clinging to the embrace that immediately her friend gave her without hesitation, holding not only her tired body, but also her hurt soul in pain.

After Raven helped Lexa out of the bathroom, drying herself and putting on some clothes to go to bed, she did the same and at the magnate's request, Raven stayed to sleep with her. For the Latina it was not a comfortable situation, although she was very clear that Lexa was only her friend and those were her only feelings for her today, she didn't forget that three years ago she had fallen in love with Lexa's other self, of that sweet and unforgettable Alex, and sometimes, only sometimes, when she looked at the current Lexa, she would swear she could see and feel Alex in those beautiful green eyes.

When Raven lay down next to Lexa, immediately the brunette surrounded her with her arms, as if needing that body next to her, that affection, that protection in some way, something that didn't bother the Latina at all. Lexa's face settled on Raven's shoulder and Raven hugged her, kissing the top of her head, wishing her good night, although Lexa took a long time to fall asleep, it took Raven much longer.

The next day Raven called Clarke, she knew that her friend from the other side of the world was desperate, she had seen her messages when she had called her wife Luna the previous night briefly, to let her know that she was safe and well and relatively well psychically, only very hurt by Lexa and not being able to do much for her.

But she had no strength to call Clarke, even to answer her text messages at all. She felt bad about it, but she, too, had suffered a post emotional trauma, her life had been twisted by a thread in the blink of an eye and if it had not been for that gentle, incredible man who had given his life for Lexa and for her too, that now maybe she would not be here with her phone, but on a cold metal plate in a morgue.

Yes, death had haunted her too close for her liking and this was the second time and it was the fucking coincidence that the two times had been with Lexa. She started thinking seriously that it was some kind of karma or something like that, but she was grateful to whoever was on duty up there, that on both occasions she and Lexa had been saved.

She finally spoke with Clarke, who told her that she had broken down again like that time when that incident happened with Lexa's plane, which Raven now knew well, that it had also been the work of Niylah, who was waiting to receive pain in some dark side of a dungeon rotting alive.

Raven was not surprised by what happened to Clarke, since she was one of those who believed blindly that Lexa and Clarke were soulmates. Clarke asked her how Lexa was and the whole situation. Raven told her that the brunette was completely overdone, that she had evidently suffered a great loss and that she was still in post-traumatic shock, that she had not left the bed yet, and didn't want to eat breakfast.

Raven didn't want to tell Clarke the whole story with Interpol, that Lexa had been working together with them to catch that little bitch Niylah and that partly because of that she had left Clarke, leaving her that day at the mansion in Los Angeles three years ago. That whole story didn't belong to her to tell Clarke, it was something that only Lexa could do.

Three days later, Indra approached the door of the palace, and upon opening them, a familiar face with large sunglasses barely smiled at her, next to a suitcase in her hand, which she immediately left on the floor, to embrace her.

Behind Indra was Raven, who was the second to surround her arms with her old friend Clarke, relieving her heart to see her there ready to help a Lexa that no one could now reach, as she had locked herself in her room, submerged in a great depression and pain, not wanting to see anyone and really both Indra and Raven feared for her.

Raven had no choice but to call Clarke and ask her to come to Paris as soon as she could, although that decision Clarke had made the first time they spoke and it was only a matter of fixing some things in the hospital and asking Victoria to take care of Bowie, until Marny and her husband return from Thailand. After that, after a long and deep talk, her boss Dr. Richardson allowed her to take three weeks off, to recover and rest. Making her promise that in the future she would take situations with more calm, or she would be forced to send her to psychological therapy.

The next thing Clarke did was to buy a plane ticket for the first available flight to the city of Paris, something that didn't turn out very cheap indeed, using a bit of her savings, but she hadn't cared, her priority was to be in the French capital as quickly as possible, she needed to be there, next to the woman she loved with all her heart and soul, to which she belonged without a doubt.

\- Miss Clarke, what a pleasure to see you after so long. - Indra said excited, surprising Clarke somehow, knowing that the assistant was not a person to show affection, but also understood that the situation was very special.

\- Hi Indra, yes, it is also mine, although I would have liked it to be in other circumstances. I'm very sorry about Gustus. - Clarke pronounced, leaving the warm embrace of the welcome.

\- Yes, it was terrible, but I know well that his spirit rests in peace. Gustus gave his life for our Heda, it was his job and his destiny. - Indra pronounced with integrity, although Clarke could see the pain in her dark eyes, something she had never seen.

\- Clarkie! God! I feel like I haven't seen you in centuries sister! - Raven said excitedly hugging her friend tightly, who surrounded her with her arms in the same way, getting emotional with tears in her eyes.

\- God Rav ...! You're good..??! I saw the video of everything that happened on the news ... I swear I couldn't breathe seeing those images! I thank God so much that you and Lexa are fine. - Expressed a very excited Clarke, caressing the face of her lifelong friend.

\- Yes, again we have saved ourselves with Lex, it seems we have a damn fucking karma! But come on, let me help you with that suitcase. You must be very jetlagged! How many hours have you traveled? - Asked Raven entering the palace, followed by Clarke and Indra.

\- Don't remind me, 35 damn hours ... but Rav, where is she? - Clarke stopped and took the arm of Raven to ask for Lexa, she needed to see her as air to breathe.

\- She is locked in her room, she doesn't want to see anyone, doesn't want to eat, not even allowing the staff to clean or change the sheets. - Explained a distraught Raven, while Clarke nodded her head, frowning.

\- Indra, do you have a copy of the key to Lexa's room? - Clarke asked immediately, now looking at Indra.

\- Yes Miss Clarke, I can bring it to you. - Indra answered immediately, guessing Clarke's idea.

\- I know what to do, Clarkie? I thought I could help her, you know, I lost my father too, I told her about him, but the next day she didn't answer anymore. She’s locked in there and we only know she’s alive because we feel movements, and some things break, I guess she has been crashing things into the wall or something like that. - Raven explained, clearly worried and frustrated at not being able to help her friend.

\- Here, Miss Clarke - Indra handed the key to the blonde, who took off her coat and put her glasses on a table.

\- On which floor is this and how do I get there? - Clarke simply asked, holding Raven's forearm, nodding her head, as if encouraging her. She was willing to do what was necessary to get Lexa out of that room and post trauma.

\- Go up these stairs to the first floor, bending to your right, the door at the end of the hallway. - Raven answered, somewhat calmer. Seeing the determination in those tired but wide awake blue eyes, they injected a light of hope. She knew well that the only one who could get Lexa out of her dark pit was only Clarke.

\- Well ... Don't worry if you hear noises or screams. Just come if I call. - Clarke ordered with determination, ready to face the demons that harassed the soul of her beloved Lexa in that room.

\- Clarkie, do you want me to accompany you? - Raven asked, although she already knew in advance the response of her friend, also she needed to do it.

\- No thanks Rav, this I have to do by myself. - Responded Clarke with a calm voice, smiling to her slightly pressing her arm and nodding with her head so that she had reassurance in her. She knew what she should do.

\- Clarkie ...

\- I know Rav ... I know ... Don't worry, I know I can do it.


End file.
